


Kamen Rider Z-Tech

by Fandapation_Brewery



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, F/M, Robots, Science Fiction, fandaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandapation_Brewery/pseuds/Fandapation_Brewery
Summary: Say hello to Jerry Maxwell. After becoming Kid CEO of Hiden Intelligence. After a career in local hero stage shows in Neptune's Sky City, his last show as acting as the masked fighter Hidenman, his uncle was shot by an unknown figure. In the coming months, he entered a slump through Neptune's Sky City. His luck was forever changed as the Zett Cult has their eyes on him to team up with the Mighty Plato. Being the CEO of a massive company manufacturing Humajins and being a true Kamen Rider on top of that, the world's eyes are on him. Allegations of Fraud, laziness, and in two powerful Positions, no one is truly safe, not even Jerry/Kamen Rider Genesis Himself. A fandaptation of Kamen Rider Zero-One, join in for increasing stakes, the true world of revelations, and the sight of Real Eyes! The Zero One Chronicle is here!
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1. Character Cheat Sheet and Arc 1 (Zett Crisis Arc)

Characters:

Aruto/Zero-One - Jerry Maxwell/Kamen Rider Genesis: The Kid CEO of Hiden Intelligence. Anger Prone, fun-loving, and inexperienced fighter. After the death of his Uncle, Jerry takes on another undertaking from entertaining kids and their Parents (via advertising), is now in a position he’s not ready for, defending Hiden’s Creations before being seen as the benefactor of the Zett.

Izu - Kasumi: Robot assistant, research tool against Zett, and Secretary of Maxwell. Calm, collective, and negative emotions from her turn her cartoonishly dizzy, exhausted, and/or give her a headache. She loves to watch TV in her free time.

Isamu/Vulcan - Jacob Leo Jones/Kamen Rider DeceptHunt: Former Australian Poacher residing in the jungles of Southeast Asia. After one of his dirty tricks (used against animals or to catch the authorities off guard across many Identities) goes wrong, he trains himself for A.I.M.S. through rigorous tasks, destructive weapons, and traps in obstacle courses. Very much a tough guy from Start to Finish. He never plays around with his enemies and uses brawn over brains to get rid of Zetacons and their supporters (especially with his Humans or nothing attitude).

Yua/Valkyrie - Jessica Brown/Kamen Rider SpeeQueen: Canadian mercenary with an apathetic attitude towards anyone except Jacob or Herself. Often referred to as the Killer Queen Bee. Former Sniper for Hire with a life linked to Acrobatics against her advisories in close range combat. Asked to be hired by A.I.M.S. For the sight of a nighttime assassination and quick fighting and could be used to fight for what is revered as the Human Resistance.

Jean Gabriel Westand: a french swordsman with Long White Hair and constantly wearing Tuxedos with a FencingSword at hand. Very much a selfish, cynical man. Doubtful of his boss Jerry, but willing to save his life when needed.

Thomas Maxwell: Upbeat at times, coldly blunt at others brother of Jerry. Double Agent for either the ZAIA Elite, or Hiden Intelligence. Having low views of Jerry, he’s a mysterious figure with no clear motive nor affiliation he’s under.

Horobi and Jin - Jiraiya/Kamen Rider Shinobi (US) and Jennai/Kamen Rider SteelJet: 2 fighters made to control and form a Zetacon Alliance with ideals of who to hire and the assistants of the “Spark Alloy Core Plato” (a “deity”/tool that could serve as a tool for rapid development of future type caPowerful Consumer Products, Weaponry, Vehicles, and could be powerful enough to make their ambition of releasing powers only gods were meant to use and make a true Deity out of any amount of individuals that are strong enough to hold and use the power for unspeakable destruction and/or civilization building).

Gai/Thouser - Martin Vontelli Jr./“Father”/Kamen Rider Dio Mille: Ego Stroking, Corporate-Centered Kingpin of the Business World. Human Purist at his heart, he believes Humajins are weapons of destruction rather than versatile robots with intent of peace or evil depending on use. Kills any race of People not “Human” in his eyes.

Flare and Breeze: a comic relief biker duo who have appreciation for Kamen Rider Genesis and are friends with Jerry with a dare to expose his laziness of a fraud CEO and his problems with being a Kamen Rider as well (via social media), but every attempt they can is stopped in comedic ways.

Bikerboss: Mysterious Purple Haired Figure with an Eyepatch. Gang Leader of the Hedgehogz. More Serious, Arrogant, and Deadly than Flare & Breeze.

Sarah and Susan: Sisters to each other and close friends of Thomas (and later Jerry). Sarah is a rugby player after seeing World College Rugby Championships with her favorite player being a woman named “Slash Emerald” Jane Lester. Susan is the comatose sister of Sarah spring whole pasts of people applicable for just 7 seconds.

Shimachu: an antisocial, wandering “clone” of Kasumi. Not much is known about her, but is rumored to be a sadistic, quiet individual who has heavy links to Jiraiya and isn’t seen together with Kasumi (as contact with the two would allegedly bring in an explosion that’d be as big as a nuke of Chicago and plenty of neighboring cities)

###  Zett Crisis Arc:

####  Sub-Arc 1: Introduction:

Episode 1-2. Future Imperfect: (After Jerry was doing his typical Stage Hero gig at The Carnival when after a successful show, he got a letter from his Uncle to supposedly get a chance to become a Scientist at Hiden, but witnesses an unpleasant surprise. 6 months later, he enters a slump only to get him back into the job after gaining the Powers of the “Genesis Project” only to be the Target of A.I.M.S. and the Zett)

Part 1: (First episode Introduction: Humajins, Perfection of Robotics, 1000 times Smarter than even the leagues of Great scientists, faster in speed and skill learning, while still playing out as normal and accepting as humanity). An episode of the in-universe her TV Show “Electric Fighter Hidenman” plays as Hidenman fights a turtle monster with head laser beams, lightning powered karate chops, and the monster is finished off with a supersonic call from a close-by Humajin causes Hidenman to gain an electronic burst and sends an electric sphere towards the enemy. After the sequence, it goes back to the Real World to have The Hero Show performer say “I hope you enjoyed the show, be sure to say no to racism, and yes to the perfection of Humajins, the next phase of humanity!” The crowd applauses. Backstage, the muscular “Strongman Bones”, was eating and the identity of the Stage Hero Performer is revealed. One removal of the Helmet reveals Jerry Maxwell, a very upbeat and self-loving 16-year-old has a good discussion with his best pal. Bones tells Maxwell that “I’m glad you are such a great improvement on the stage, I almost wish you were the user of “The Genesis Project”. Let’s go to the Hiden Building and see the amazingness of Genesis. The two enter the building as Project Genesis is being tested via a simulation of “Genesis” fighting a set of old Kamen Rider Monsters (Gurren Graphite Bugster, CD Lost Smash, Weather Dopant, and Cancer Zodiarts). A guard calls them out for snooping and shoves the two back to the entrance into a “No Mischief Environment”. Meanwhile, 2 mercenaries known as Jacob and Jessica are doing target practice in an undisclosed location for the Agency A.I.M.S. (AKA: Armed Intellectual Mercenary Squad), a force known to be Human purists and destroyers of “higher intelligence” under the order of their unknown boss known as Zaia. Very little is known about their mission, but it is believed that they see all “Higher intelligence” not 100% human must be destroyed. Meanwhile, Jerry asks to see his Uncle (raised by him since he was four), witnessing the death of his Father from an unknown being with similar motives to A.I.M.S. and was forced to watch as he was killed and seeing Jerry’s Flesh and Blood getting a brutal death. He reflected that as he saw his Uncle being Cutthroat and rage full. He wasn’t the same as his understanding mother (who died when Jerry was just two years old of a heart attack), nor his laid back father. Once he saw the position his uncle was in (just barely conscious and spitting out blood), Jerry let out a Big No and blamed A.I.M.S. on the death. Six months later, Jerry was stuck in a slump after realizing his entire family was dead and needed to avenge the “Hiden CEO Curse”. He would constantly play video games, eat chips, and just stay say upon day at his Volkswagen Bus. A mysterious figure was walking to his Volkswagen Bus to the Hiden Intelligence Building. The man had a black hooded robe and insisted to steal the Z-Tech Belt Series V1 Product 1: Genesis Driver. The Robed Figure explained “Zett and I seek a robotic empire that can show that Humajins aren’t just extinct pieces of crap, they’re our bright future, the next dominant species. Zett and I have been working on the ultimate tools new world, the true future, the next step of evolution.” Jerry yelled at the mysterious prophet and ran to his carnival. The next thing that pops up, a savage “Strongman Bones” is destroying anything that goes against his own grounds and crunching on metal bars. Jerry tells Bones to stop this rampage and pulls out a custom scoped laser magnum to deactivate his circuitry and stop his unnecessary rage before he kills his former best friend. A youthful woman named Kasumi comes onto the scene and tells Jerry the man has gone insane, you need to save yourself. A shadowy figure on a rooftop hypnotically chants “MetsubouJinnai! Time to reveal your true potential Zetaman Kong!! Zett Thunderclap!!” As the man evolves into a Zetacon, it’s a Mantis Style Robot and A.I.M.S. comes in with loads of Mercenaries to fight against an all-new Zetacon. Jerry Maxwell goes on to insist “Don’t Kill Him! There’s gotta be a way he can Recover”. Jessica tries to fight back with “You’ve gotta be a Zett Apologist, I swear you’re some kind of Monster who manufactures these toys, all Humajins are Zetacons at heart!” Jerry defends his decision with “what are you talking about, he just needs a circuitry change.” Jacob fights back with “I have a lovely set of Kunai if you wanna play dirty.” Kasumi comes into the fight and gives Jerry a Genesis Driver with a set of Key Cards known as Z-Tech Cards. Putting on the Belt, Jerry feels his body with electricity and fast heartbeats. Kasumi tells Jerry “if you wanna fight the growing forces of Zett, yell “Kamen Rider”, Exterminate that mantis!” Jerry does as told and turns into Kamen Rider Genesis. The fight is about to start with a “to be continued” mark at the end…

Part 2: (Recap of episode displaying only scenes: Death of Jerry’s Uncle, sneaking into the Hiden Building, Jerry going into his old carnival, monster revealed, and A bit more detailed version of Jerry’s First transform, seeing the transformation in greater detail. The SatelliGalileo, Behind the scenes, 2 mysterious figures watch from a distance as Genesis has reached its new user. The hooded one says “Incredible, that little brat can actually use something as advanced as Z-Tech?” The ninja tells his general “We shall go back Hades Dark Fortress to plan today, but we shall see him up close and personal another day” the fight goes more or less the same as the source material and intercut with the A.I.M.S. Mercenaries firing at a horde of Test Types (Foot soldiers in the service of the Zett). When test types get too close to the Mercenaries, Jacob pulls out wrestling moves that take down a mass amount of Test Types. Jessica uses her background in gymnastics by evading attacks like bullets and punches, confusing the Flunkies and having them explode via collision with each other or accidental friendly fire. With enough energy gathered from gaining left from the Zetacon, he delivers a rider kick to the final blow (known as Rising Boost). Kasumi commands to Jerry “Listen, your power level is high enough to deliver the final blow, just be sure to release that raw power with our trademark Rider Kick the “Rising Boost”. Finish him!” The monster is destroyed. He goes back to his civilian mode and gains access to the Hiden Building. Kasumi was watching a scene from Sailor Moon and eats popcorn as she watches. Jerry comes into the building with a box of donuts and says, “Time to celebrate my induction as CEO tomorrow! Shall we play “Ultra Fighting Metal” or “Crystal Auto Tournament Racing”?” Kasumi yawns and apathetically scolds “You’re not here for the luxury, you’re here to take what your uncle failed to do. I’m on my break, leave me alone, you spent the better part of 3 days playing with the soda fountain, renting movies by the dozen, and challenging Carl Joyce (the Vice President of Hiden) to continuous games of “Battle Baseball” while his secretary was telling him to knock it off! Look into some colleges maybe, you need to get things done today”. The alarm sounds as a raid begins in the building and Zett comes in. Loads of bodies are piling up as Jerry and Kasumi see that the building is falling apart from the inside and security guards have guns aimed at the “Soon to Be” CEO and Secretary Duo. All five of the Guards command simultaneously “Stop or we’ll Shoot!” A shotgun was fired from another direction and it’s Jacob of A.I.M.S. Jacob yells at Jerry “I knew your plans we’re no good, but now I have confirmation!” Jerry angrily insists “I didn’t do any of this, I Swear!” More A.I.M.S. Mercenaries come in and a high ranking soldier comes in and introduces herself as Jessica. She comes in with her ultimatum “Look, these are no good trouble makers, and you wanna accept these robotic demons as people, I don’t think so.” Then the leader of the Security squad introduces himself as a Zetacon which was defeated by a Volt Grenade almost instantly. Jacob and Jessica decide to investigate the building for “Zett Scum” and a pizza delivery man Humajin comes in and cowers “Is this a bad time?” Jerry comically shakes his head and carries the “Pizza Man” on his back. The “Pizza Man” panics “If I get killed or whatever, The Pizza is free. All 12 of them, I’ll throw in a toy too if you’d like”. The ninja and robed man come back in and introduce themselves as Zettlord Jiraiya, and Zettlord Jennai. They put the Pizza Man in a bind as they turn him into a Zetacon in a Humajin phase. The “Pizza Man” goes mad with fangs and drinks blood from Jerry and Jerry fights with his poor civilian fighting ability, constantly getting bit. Jerry’s Favorite Suit has holes in it, not angering Jerry too much, but while the “Pizza Man” chases after Kasumi, Jiraiya comes in by a nearby rooftop with the same “Zett Thunderclap” to release “Dracula Bat Zetacon” he glides towards Kasumi and he heads towards her faster than before. After biting Kasumi’s Robotic Arm off, and Jerry passionately rages at the Zetacon “You were not meant to eat Robots, Humans, or other People, you were meant to it Pizza, you bring joy to families around the City and I shall end all of you, you Son of a Bitch!” Jerry transforms and as Test Types, we’re getting big enough to outnumber combat the A.I.M.S. Mercenaries, Jacob appears amongst the Horde and Calls out “Maxwell, eat your heart out, this is the true future, this is the true Genesis of a Kamen Rider, he transforms into Kamen Rider DeceptHunt! The fighting goes rather similar to the source material (with some changes (as with the last fight), like the Japanese text is removed). DeceptHunt’s personal attack is known as “Wolfsbane Jungle”. Genesis uses the “Sparking Genesis” as a slash towards “The Dracula Bat Zetacon” and his Bike is known as the “Z-Tech Racer”. With the monster in pieces, Jerry looks at the remains of what used to be the Unnamed “Pizza Man” and wishes “I’ll be sure to repair the man, families, and friends of everyone deserve food!” Kasumi with a separated arm sobs lowly “You don’t understand, he’s dead, we can’t help him.” Jerry bends his head, and Kasumi continues with “Once a Humajin becomes a Zetacon, they cannot go back to their original lives. They have to be Destroyed.” Saddened, Kasumi gives Jerry a pep talk and encourages Jerry as both a CEO and fighter against “The Zett”. That night, people are sharing drinks, expressing Genesis’ Bravery against another attack from “The Zett” and is inducted as The Kid CEO of Hiden from Carl Joyce. Kasumi with a repaired arm and Jerry Maxwell with a sewed suit and a bit of a bad arm from the Evening’s Battle. Jerry goes on the platform, to celebrate “Thanks, I love being such a great figurehead of Truth, Justice, and the fight for Global Peace! I was made to be the defender against discrimination against Humajins, the war of Human Purism, and a future for the rest of the people around the world!” The investors cheer for him, and Kasumi and her fellow secretary Tina are trying the pizzas and two liters soda bottles to enjoy the new CEO with Tina jokingly asking “Ya know, if you could date either the youthful and spectacular Jerry, or the more masculine and tough guy Jacob, who would you choose?” Kasumi answers awkwardly “why would I date? We’re robots in service of our human creators…” Tina cringingly tells Kasumi “Ohhhhhh….. that’s right….. I think…….” the 2 secretaries laugh, but the episode ends with Jiraiya and Jennai looking at the ceremony of the inducement of 17-year-old CEO from the Hades Dark Fortress with. Jiraiya commands Jennai “Stop, I had enough… I fail to understand how could that twerp get our Zett Cult and turn it into his own little toys. Don’t you agree, friend Jennai?” The final word is uttered by Jennai with “Plato…..”

Episode 3. Tale of Plato: (Jerry becomes Kid CEO of Hiden, but the very moment he does, Zett returns with key targets around “Neptune Sky City” with them going on the move with an unknown agent using The Humajin as new cult members that can activate via the Zett Cult’s own Link to their unknown deity after turning to the side of the Zett): Two weeks after Becoming The CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Jerry was learning about the different monsters he faced and was able to scan. Kasumi inserted the Z-Tech Card into a viable slot and narrated by Kasumi herself after the Zeus Program Screen shows an info screen about “Zetaman Kong”:

Information on Zetaman Kong:

21 Year Old Sean “Strongman Bones” Barneys was offered Z-Tech Card via Unknown Being “Zett” to enhance his physical ability after a dream of Proto Genesis and get stronger for every person killed and weighs at initial transformation at 817 Pounds with a speed power of running 11 Miles Per Hour. Sean was killed in action by the “Genesis” and rival, Jerry Maxwell was believed to be part of the plan, relations remain unknown.

Then Jerry complains to Kasumi, “This is my break hour, I wanna get my chicken tenders and fries at the cafeteria already!” Jerry was sent to the bottom floor of the Hiden Building and Jessica Returns. Jessica was sent by orders from ZAIA. Jerry and Kasumi were traveling to the Burger Barn and were joined by a mysterious scientist, no name, but a hidden entrance to a secret compartment of the Burger Barn. A large screen shows a mysterious, silhouetted man only known as Father. Jessica was told by Father.

“We know that Plato from Morning Town is being sought after by The Zett, this is NOT OKAY. It was my creation to let those Bastards to steal my creation that got destroyed and is responsible for the Destruction of Morning Town. They see it as a Deity with destructive power, I’m not gonna let them have their hands on a creation they don’t own. I have virtually no information on those low-level cronies have their hands on Plato. I’m not gonna let people that have no origin create their own army out of a Machine based off of the Spark Alloy. We found its true power and this is not a world controlling toy. Find them!”

At that same time. Jerry and Kasumi we’re enjoying a meal when prominent seafood chef Tao Feng Xiang bumped into Kasumi, while she was giggling “Oh it’s Tao Xiang, You scared me!”. Tao replied, “You wanna see something scary? I’ll show you something scary!” Tao throws loads of fish knives towards Kasumi and plenty of customers at the Burger Barn and goes as far as to kidnap her. Vice President Carl Joyce arrives at the Burger Barn entrance. Carl Yells, “President, get in the car! There’s no knowing where Xiang could be!” Jerry enters the car and Carl chases after the Seafood Van, Only to be stopped by Jiraiya. Jiraiya cackles “Nice try, but our Zetacons aren’t really meant to be destroyed by you, they’re our future. Serve Plato, or Piss off!” Carl asks, “Plato? Why is he so important to you?” Jiraiya Monologues;

“It was 2021, a powerful machine was hitting the sky. Neptune Crystal Sky City and Morning Town we’re excited to see such a development in new-age technology. It was to hit Space on April 3. However, it’s energy mixed with the All-Powerful Metal or the Spark Alloy was enough to create a terror that makes the mythed event of World War III look like a child’s set of playthings. You don’t mess with Plato. He created our new earth, he’s our great creation of many technologies and if Plato was to be destroyed, He’d take his new world with him! He advanced the power of robotics, he destroyed the Uncanny Valley forever, he made our Silicon Valley programmers look like clowns, he’s not the destroyer of worlds, he’s our creator of worlds. He’s trapped in the Hades Dark Fortress, he will send down great power to us. You are to serve him!”

Jerry gets ready to fight Jiraiya and disses him, “You and your cult are not saviors, you’re just as delusional as Doctor Doom. Humajins are not weapons, they're advanced heroes to be the next evolution of our lives. We have our timeline, We call it Genesis.” The people around him get frightened and Jerry transforms yelling “KAMEN RIDER!!” Kamen Rider Genesis gets ready for battle as Jiraiya disappears to another place and Kasumi tells Jerry to pull out an Auxiliary Key to go after Xiang before things get worse. Genesis pulls out his key he got as a bonus for becoming Genesis. The Falcon Z-Tech Card, trying to get as close to the Zetacon as he can, his attempts are in vain when a World War II plane fires bullets at Genesis. Meanwhile, Jessica is on her own mission as Jacob watches. She pulls out her own Z-Tech Card and turns into Kamen Rider SpeeQueen, her fight is intercut with Jerry’s attempt to get to Tao (Even after Kasumi and Carl are now as good as Kidnapped, with his only Auxiliary Z-Card Missing). Genesis pulls out his Z-Tech Racer and finds the restaurant that Tao Feng Xiang works at. There’s a Kamen Rider Shinobi (no relation to Zi-O’s Shinobi), and Jiraiya with pretty similar fighting styles, abilities, and everything that makes him. Kamen Rider Shinobi is occupying SpeeQueen while the Civilian Jiraiya used a Zett Thunderclap on Tao to increase his fighting ability. At what seems like the last hour. Carl gives a Shark Z-Tech Card to Genesis to give him Shark Powers (in a form known as “Genesis FangShark”). Genesis in his shark form goes after the new Crustaceous Squid Zetacon. He’s ultimately defeated by Genesis’ Hyper Shark Slice, even Jiraiya makes his presence absent. After a major defeat of loads of Test Types, Shinobi and SpeeQueen charge at each other with SpeeQueen Using her Finisher, the Stealth Cheetor. In the end, A cracked helmet featuring Jiraiya’s left eye is shown. “Damn You!” Jiraiya screams to Jessica as Jennai takes Jiraiya back to Hades Dark Fortress. After detransformed back to civilian form, Jessica appears exhausted and Jacob was able to get her back to safety. Jerry saved Kasumi, Carl, and Tina. They were all sent back to Hiden where Jerry offers “Another defeat against the Zett, how’s a quick vending machine dinner sound?” Jerry Exclaims “All for one!” With Carl following up with “And one for all!” All the main Hiden Intelligence Crew goes, “Cheers!” However, the episode ends with Jiraiya and Jennai looking at the remains of Carl Joyce’s Totaled Car and Jennai plots, “If they think that’s evil, we have a shopkeeper thing of candidates at Little Asia, Places for Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Thai, Indian and much more of the Asian world we could use for weapons!” With Jennai acquiring the Falcon Z-Tech Card.

####  Sub-Arc 2: Little Asia:

Episode 4. Chinatown Smackdown: (after witnessing the horrors of the many deaths of Humajins via A.I.M.S. and Genesis/Jerry, Kasumi offers Jerry a trip to Little Asia (a district in Neptune Sky City focused on Asian Culture and life) to get his mind off things. Meanwhile, Jacob sends Jerry to Questioning after the murder of another Humajin by his own will and a possible link to the Zett as he reveals his past as an Australian Poacher on missions in Southeast Asia): Before the theme, A truck gets stopped by psychic energy. The elderly truck driver comes out sees the man being Jennai, he tries to fight off the opposing force with a suitcase mysteriously labeled ZAIA and the contents are to be revealed in a future episode. He even yells “Get off the damn road moron!” Continuously cursing as Jiraiya defends Jennai, a new foot soldier appears that sneaks up to the man and one the belt is forced upon the old man via the shadowy figure, Gennai looks into the camera coldly exclaiming one word; “Plato……” The theme starts, and as Jerry is just doing another day as the CEO, Carl Joyce raids into his suite scolding him with “How do you explain the head story in the newspaper? We’re getting less done thanks to your pathetic excuse of a CEO JERRY JORDAN MAXWELL!!” Jerry passive-aggressively responds with “Yeah, what do you expect me to do with something I couldn’t control? Go back to honing those Daytona skills. The championship’s on Sunday.” Carl ragefully counters with “DISGRACE!! Play with a Ball and Paddle or something, and stop defending the Zett. It’s pretty obvious you work for them!” Maxwell goes on his lunch break, as Carl starts playing Daytona USA. The Shot changes to Little Asia in an Anime Store. It zooms into the employees-only section of the shop. The silhouetted Zaia on a computer screen talks to his two soldiers with more exposition.   
  
“My top A.I.M.S. Mercenaries, we have a bunch of Humajins all over Little Asia, There’s at least one at the World EGG (presumably V-Idol (or Virtual Idol) CISSY), and yet another at that top-rated Manga Store at the place. Carl Joyce currently has Jerry Maxwell on the watch via his personal Secretary “Tina”, keep Genesis out of our affairs and once possible, Kill Jerry! The world doesn’t need more of these little gajigans (A mix of the words Nazis and Guns as a derogatory the Zaia Elite uses for Humajins as they see them as useless, robotic killers). I want him and his toys destroyed! Carl deserved that position! His ideals, from a pure honest person, he knew that Leonardo Maxwell was dying of old age, and knew at the same freaking time that His competitor was a murderer obsessed with control while Leonardo was the peacemaker, the one who believed racism was fake and bring us a world where Zett and his goons were people, not dolls with the power to go mad. His competitor was Roland Robin, he shot our good man and killed himself falling off Hiden Tower to hide evidence, and to create a “Cyber Religion” based off a world where Zett was the humans were an incarnation of their “Jesus Christ” will come based off of their own empire was to be born and assist Plato by murder, deception, and spread a dream of elite robots that are made to kill, hunt, and the true world of men as Humajins.” Little Asia is a key place for these monsters, follow them. Jessica kneels down and accepts, “Yes, Father, True King of Technology” the screen turns off and Jacob runs into Hiden and comes into the CEO Suite of Jerry to warn of the event. Only to stop in front of Carl as he rages out “No Trespassers! Don’t lay any hands on my garbage CEO or his slack off of a secretary” Tina tries to peacefully cease the fight “Carl, He’s against Zett and his cult.” Carl meanwhile breaks his back, but with a small Hercules Beetle on his tattoo visible through a hole on Carl’s Suit. Tina worries with a single word “Zaia…..” Jacob warns “Zetacon horde at Little Asia and we need to protect any and all of them from The Zett”. Jacob tries to transform into DeceptHunt with an error but was enough of a tough guy to handle the Zetacons on his own. Genesis successfully transforms, yet Kasumi insists “You realize that Jacob has connections to the Zaia Elite. If you go along with him, he’ll kill you and just backstab you once he’s done”. Genesis argues “And If I don’t, Innocent Humajins will get killed and Zett will have a perfect empire lead by Plato!” Kasumi is in tears and reluctantly gives a new Z-Tech Key to Genesis. Genesis takes his Z-Tech Racer with Jacob Taking his car towards Little Asia. Joyce reacts harshly “Maxwell, Don’t total another car of mine! You are not a soldier, you’re an entertainer! Get a true soldier on our side or die trying!” Kasumi walks Carl to the CEO Suite to see the truths of Jacob before A.I.M.S. via her own Butterfly Z-Tech Card with info for Jacob’s Past   
  
Jacob was an Australian delinquent who ran from his Sydney Life after being orphaned at age 8 and trains in the practice of Hunting. He was a freeloader, refusing to pay for the monthly funds on Hunting Classes, and constantly stole from Convenience Stores. After Cops were involved, Jacob swam away as far away from Australia as possible. He hid in the dark forests of Southeast Asia to hide. Over the years, he made weapons out of any resources he could to kill animals and risk his life with any fruit he could gain. He joined an elite force of Poachers known as RBYPG (or Red-Blooded Yaiba Poacher Gang). He was known as the Wolfpack Deceptive Intimidator. Jacob would use everything he could to stop authorities with catching them off guard like pretending to surrender, faking death with a Kunai and red fruit juices, and uses a tiger trap to also double as a way to put police inside as the carnivorous felines. He even changed disguises from time to time like the “Werewolf Garuda (his favorite motif dressing as a long-haired, fanged cowboy with a moderately muscular physique)”, “Boomerang Geronimo (a dude in a robin hood suit and marker art on his face)”, and “Cactus Curtis (a ragged clothed man with a hairy body and nails with poor hygiene)”.

After the flashback, Jacob was rather passionate about hunting down any individuals in service of the Zetacons in the infested district. “I’m gonna enjoy every last bit of these clowns with my wrestling moves and set of Kunai for whoever wants to mess around with me”. After Getting to Little Asia, Jacob and Jerry were on watch as a Bat Zetacon looks over the city and man passing himself as Jerry remarks “Look what the cat dragged in… I’m gonna have enough fun taking these sets of bozos down. Come in Kamen Rider SteelJet.” A flying Kamen Rider comes in as he glides and Artist from the Manga Store comes in and gives Jacob a hard time. Jacob and the artist chase each other as Kamen Rider SteelJet overpowers Kamen Rider Genesis. Not helped with the “Imposter Jerry” fires gunshots around Genesis and severely weakens him. The “Imposter Jerry” orders Jiraiya “Number 2022, You know what to do!”. Jiraiya Accepts “People under the control of Zett, Rise” Uses his “Zett ThunderClap” and Innocent individuals who got forced into Zetacons turn into Test Types (Kids, Girls, and teenagers). SteelJet is fighting Genesis, and the all-new “Rosso Dodo Zetaman” has joined him. The Drill Worm Zetacon finally caught up to Jacob, and as Jacob was preparing for a strike against the new Zetacon. Jacob transforms into DeceptHunt and a similar fight to the source material starts. He now has the power to become “DeceptHunt MuscleApe!” Drill Worm Zetacon was destroyed, yet somehow, Jacob is back in Civilian Form and Genesis is still occupied with Rosso Dodo and Kamen Rider SteelJet. Carl Joyce commands Kasumi “Genesis is doing worse than a Dodo, send this Z-Tech Card and prove his worth as a soldier Worth a Damn!” Kasumi knows she’s sent into Enemy Fire and rushes towards Little Asia and into Genesis’ Ground of Action. Kasumi Tosses the New Z-Tech Card to Genesis and the episode ends with Genesis transforming into a new form; “Genesis BurningTiger”.

  
  


Episode 5. Killer Queen Bee: (Still on a mission in Little Asia, Jessica Brown is still looking for Genesis and taking him to justice even after Genesis has done nothing wrong. At the same time, V(irtual)-Pop Idol CISSY appears in town and Jessica is to get Genesis as Jerry trains for his next fight against another set of Zetacons. Meanwhile, a new agent for Zett joins in and an evil Kamen Rider joins in and assists him. This is only worsened by the assassinations, thieving, and swift brutality and stealth that made her into a Mercenary of A.I.M.S., To begin with, only with no regret and her apathy towards the Humajins continues): (Recap with clips (no Narration, just cut down clips): Truck driver with the “ZAIA” Suitcase, Jacob raiding into the Hiden Intelligence CEO Suite, Heading towards Little Asia, The “Zett Thunderclap” many individuals into Zetacons (Some innocent even Innocent up until the action), The fights with SteelJet and Rosso Dodo against Genesis, and the fight with the Drill Worm Zetacon and DeceptHunt). At a fancy, indoor hot tub in an undisclosed location, Jessica Brown is relaxing and Kasumi comes into the picture. Jessica requests “Come Here, I won’t bite.” Kasumi has her obligations since Jessica is a member of the Zaia Elite. Jessica further requests, “Trade that Lab Suit for a Swimsuit!” Kasumi is still unsure but eventually obligates. After a quick change to her Teal One-Piece Bathing Suit with a large colored Sunflower on it, Kasumi Joins in. Jessica asks “Can I make a confession? Girl to Girl?” Kasumi reluctantly agrees “Yeah? Why?” Jessica takes out a Dum Dum-Style Lollipop with a response of “I do indeed have a crush on Jerry Maxwell, he’s someone I can see being a great Member of ZAIA (aka Zeus’ Aether International Alliance)” Kasumi Cringes, then talks rather fast “I’m sorry! Our President is not accepting any significant other at the moment as he’s not interested in dating anyone until further notice! Sorry for the inconvenience!” Jessica further teases “What’s Wrong? Are you dating Maxwell at the moment, or is someone more masculine like Jacob or Carl your thing? Maybe Jerry is actually…” Kasumi goes to Hyperdrive and disappears from the building as she gets uncomfortable with the talk. Meanwhile, as the brutal fight with SteelJet and Rosso Dodo continues after Genesis turns into BurningTiger form. Genesis handles things better on his own, but SteelJet is still very tough, causing Genesis to go after Rosso Dodo more. He finishes off Rosso Dodo with his new finisher, “Blazing Swipes Explosion.'' While Rosso Dodo is finished, a new “Jerry Copy” appears, but now knows more about any of his powers and forms that are usable. Jerry is super exhausted and is in no condition to fight. Into the side of Jacob, a ransom note reading as so;

“To whom it may concern;

I have a Z-Tech Gun ready to Kill an innocent Humajin “Kasumi” in 6 hours unless you can kill me in that exact time frame.

Go try it bud;

Jerry Jordan Maxwell

PS: Zett for Life! Viva Cyber God Plato!!”

Jacob has no tolerance for that letter and begins to hunt down Genesis with no clue where Jerry might be. On another side, Jerry is forced into a date with Jessica as she knows where and who kidnapped their friend Kasumi. Jessica guesses to Jerry “That little Bat took Kasumi, I saw Zett and their New Zetaman “Rodo” trying to smear your image, only this time, Rodo means business! He now has a bunch of children in Hades Dark Fortress as recruitment soldiers. He can’t be as easily detected this time, but Kasumi can be. She’s now at the innards of the Employees Only Area of one of many places in Kowloon Mall. Besides that knowledge, We’re on our own. Whatever we do regardless, Zett can’t let them use our Suitcase!” Jerry commands “Let’s Split up, I’ve got concert Tickets tonight to see CISSY perform on stage! VIP Tickets at that!” Now at a Dojo where Jacob is training, a Humajin is coaching Jacob to fight against Jerry and his improved fighting Prowis. Meanwhile, Jerry comes in and says “V-Idol CISSY performs tonight, and you don’t wanna miss a second of it!!” The Sensei tells Jerry “Shoo! Now Kids Allowed!!” Jacob immediately finds out Jerry’s Location and tries to take him on Hand to Hand. At Kowloon Mall, Jessica looks all over Kowloon Mall for any sign of Kasumi. “It’s Quiet, Too Quiet” Jerry is found (again), but much more sadistic and sociopathic. He laughs Maniacally, and exclaims “DIE ZAIA!!” Jessica angrily responds “Damn! Die RoDo!” As Jacob and Jerry continue to beat each other up. CISSY enters the front of a Korean Bakery that the latest spot of the two heroic riders fighting each other was. CISSY takes Jerry to a Z-Tech Card Kiosk to show information on Genesis that was illegally acquired from “Rodo” with a computer simulation of the Powers Genesis has using a whole 1 vs. 5 fight featuring opponents (resembling Beetleborgs Monsters; “Garganturat”, “Sword Warrior”, “Photominator”, “Ultimate Conquer”, and “Piranha Khan”). Jennai appears at the rooftop with the 2nd stage of Zetacon Development, “Plato’s Fury” (the point where any user of a Humajin with “Zett injected DNA Parasites” Going “Spark Alloy Core Plato, The Zett is reborn! Bring in the Chaos!”) After that sequence, the newborn Zetacons go after Humans and the Dojo Sensei starts sending energy blasts to Jacob, and CISSY sings with a power hard enough to damage ear development for life (with a blast radius as big as a suburban home). Jennai also transforms into “Kamen Rider SteelJet” and flies towards Jessica with Bat Zetaman. Jacob fights with the corrupted Dojo Sensei, and Rodo goes after Jerry Again. Jacob looks towards Rodo and Jerry Fighting, even questioning “2 Jerrys? I thought he kidnapped his surrogate sister, now he’s battling CISSY in a Sailor Moon outfit, and himself? Who’s who anymore?” Zetacons appear at all fronts, and Jerry is now more beaten by Rodo even into Genesis and he thinks, “How could the same Monster I fought last time be worse than when I destroyed him first?” Rodo redirects the fight to Jacob to the point he transforms again to DeceptHunt. Jessica steals the Z-Tech Racer and tries to find a safe place to battle the corrupted Humajins. Jerry sees the Bike and Yells to Jessica, “That’s my bike!! Come Back here!” Back at Hiden, things go from bad to worse. Carl is still upset that Jerry can’t fight a pathetic Zetacon. Carl rants “If he were like Jessie, he’d take down at least a couple dozen Test Types in just 2 minutes, look at this footage”. Flashback Starts as Z-Tech Card is put inside:

In the Very Snowy Parts of Canada, Jessica trains to be an assassin at age 16. She grew up wanting to be a gymnast at the Olympics and had backgrounds in dancing, and even sneakily taking property at her family’s home that she shouldn’t without getting caught. At age 17, her first big mission was a sniper mission. Kill the ego-driven Bartender who was about to Kill his Bouncer at a nightclub for underpayment compared to the unfair raise he gave to his superior contemporary. She got to know the man and faked a date with the person to get info on the man. Another Mission to get a crystal powerful enough to resurrect corpses of deceased beings. At the museum, the crystal was stolen, and switched for a fake, then came in authorities. Her ability to knock down (lethally or not) the many advisories was quick, stealthy, and rewarding for her agency, Black Anubis. After several years of successful missions, a damaged leg, and she couldn’t fight anymore with a bad leg that had to be replaced.

Jessica Brown orders SteelJet “You turned happiness of the people to these zombies and under ZAIA, that’s not okay! Not only that, ZAIA property is also ZAIA’s own. Don’t even play dumb with me, Humajins are not toys, they’re people too! I shall end you!” She transforms into “SpeeQueen KillerBee” Upon the escalation of the fight, The Zett ThunderClap was used Jiraiya Disappears, and Tusk Mammoth Zetacon & Sound Frog Zetacon Were Born. Bat Zetaman and SteelJet fight SpeeQueen in the sky and the strength of DeceptWolf was keeping Tusk Mammoth at Bay. After finding the place where Kasumi was held at bay, Sound Frog Zetacon got ready to fight to the death with Genesis. Genesis countered with his BuringTiger Form and he was fast and brought a punch, but the echoes of the SoundFrog were getting much of him as it damaged his ears. In a room where echoes reflected all over the room. Kasumi was able to release her Polar Z-Tech Card to the true user of the Card. Even BurningTiger was able to open the mouth of the frog-like a clamshell and once useable, the FreezingBear Card was usable. Something that could cause critical damage to the weak spot of the Sound Frog Zetacon. She was finished off with a “BC Meltdown Slice”. Tusk Mammoth Zetacon was defeated by the “Diamond Kongo Punch”, and the Stalking Bat Zetaman was finished off with the “Charged QB Sting”. After noticing his soldiers were served their purpose, Rodo, Jiraiya, and Jennai left Little Asia. Jerry and Kasumi were walking out of Little Asia as a mission success when the episode ended with the exit of the city guarded by Jacob and Jessica. Jacob called out “Mr. Maxwell, We weren’t your friends, you created all this, and we helped you get rid of these Gajigan pests.” Jessie added, “Drop that Zetacon rat Kasumi before we take forceful action!!” The final scene was showing Titantrons manufactured by ZAIA and pretty much everything was in the shadows. “Father” Coldly told “Perfect. Weapons against these demons, Plato, Zett, Genesis, eat your heart out.”

  
  


Episode 6. Z, Robot: (Trapped in Little Asia by A.I.M.S., Jerry Maxwell Tries to fight the ones who helped him, but he’s getting thrashed, and he fights until the very end (in spite of Carl Joyce turned the Genesis powers unit off to keep him from death). Zaia takes things heavy duty with The ZAK (pronounced Zaia Armored Killer) Corps. Jiraiya comes back with illegally obtained and hacked ZAK Robo to bulk transform Humajins into Zetacons and create his own ZAK Army to cause heavier destruction to the opposition. The hacked ZAK Robo strangely doesn’t attack Jerry, but Kasumi is being targeted by Zett. In a desperate attempt to stop the Zett Cult, at a dinner with Jessica, Jerry acquired a special ZAK Robo and links it to SatelliGalileo Sneakily). Recap of snippets of the Little Asia Sub Arc start the episode and when the episode starts for real, an extended version of the final scene of the last episode begins as Jerry Maxwell transforms with his last breath he can cry out and his powers are pretty much useless as SpeeQueen and DeceptHunt give him a decent beating with loads of gun blasts, punching, and stomping until Carl Joyce pops in the fight in a silver car and detransforms him. Jerry in civilian form handles the A.I.M.S. Mercenaries with all the stamina and surrenders sobbing “Damn you, Humajins are not warfare weapons, they’re our future. Smarter than Einstein, Versatile as a Swiss Army Knife, able to learn new skills faster than Watson, more knowledge than the Big Blue Sky, leave us alone!”. Without showing empathy, Jacob plots “You like knives, eh? How ‘bout feel some Kunai!” A limo comes in with a guy in a fancy white suit and red tie tells the 2 mercenaries “Stop you two! That is an order!” Jerry screams at the Mystery man “Who are you?! Give me your name!!” As the two Mercenaries and mystery man enter into the Limo, the Mystery man coldly answers, “You’ll Find out in due time...” Jerry trips trying to run towards the limo and exclaims “Bastard! I’m gonna have you cooked on a roast chicken before you harm our new future!” Carl has arrived to take Jerry back to Hiden to scold him. Joyce isn’t too happy at Jerry and Kasumi. At Hiden, Joyce rants towards the two “Don’t be playing games with me, Mister and Miss! You aren’t a soldier! You’re an entertainer! There’s a set of Robots heading towards this place and you’re too stubborn to accept reality! The reality that you can’t survive five seconds in a squadron of what you call “Zords” and fight like a true man! Just shut down the family heritage of your company, step down, and give the Genesis Powers to Jean Gabriel Westland (a long, white-haired french violinist at Hiden known for fencing, taekwondo, and parkour)!” An alarm sounds as Jerry tries to run towards the action and Jean takes the Rider Belt from Jerry and proclaims “Nice try boy, but we all know the true Kamen Rider Genesis.” In the meantime, he gets an invitation to Dinner from an unlikely source, Jessica of the ZAIA Enterprise.

“To my dear future husband;

I always loved those Hidenman Promos and seeing your abilities as Genesis, I believe you can be super reliable to our corporation and the ZAIA Elite. I know you got badly bruised in action after fighting a large set of Zetacons, but we can release the inner soldier in you. I have my beautiful pack of Daisies ready for you as I know it’s your favorite plant and we have a chicken dinner ready for you tonight. Please Understand I don’t want to come off as some ugly creep towards you, just an acquaintance to you and destroyer of the Zett.

From your most beautiful,

Jessica Brown”

Jerry reluctantly accepts the invitation only to see Jiraiya already making a ruckus towards a section of people at a local park. Tearing humans into data bits and Humajins getting sliced in half for no reason! Along with Jennai hacking a Zaia Armored Killer to have it reverse engineered and piloted by Jennai himself. Meanwhile, A new version of RoDo is fighting Jacob in civilian form. Humans and Humajins alike are evacuating the park and Jean Gabriel Westland appears and transforms into the new Kamen Rider Genesis. He is forced into a fight with Jiraiya, Who then fights as Kamen Rider Shinobi. RoDo is occupied with Kamen Rider DeceptHunt (knowing his trickery from Flashbacks of his old poacher days). Back at the ZAIA Building, fancy, European music plays with a conversation with Jerry and Jessica.

Jessica: “Wanna spend some nights as an A.I.M.S. Mercenary? Chicks dig muscle men soldiers.”

Jerry: “No, I don’t wanna be the man who became a CEO with a Multi-billion dollar corporation who got killed by Real Life Power Ranger Monsters because some moron comes in as I was playing Radiant Silvergun”.

Jessica: “I really must insist, you get the top weaponry for the offensive, and all the defensive strong enough to protect a blast of the power of a Thousagigashock during Leisure time.”

Jerry: “No, Kasumi and I don’t want you to be a bother to you and your plans for the future world of yours”.

Jessica: “Don’t be Mistaken, we’re not trying to be any bother, we’re trying to stop the Zett”

Jerry: “I came here for roast chicken, not Peach Lips.”

Carl Joyce interrupts the conversation with a phone call to Jerry as he goes, “Can I be excused? It’s Vice President Carl wanting to call me.” Carl yells at Jerry “Emergency, Monsieur Westland has been hurt in battle, Mr. Maxwell, show us your heavy duty!” Jessica gives Jerry a gift of a small, Z-Tech Card that’s contents are unknown. Westland; at the time Jerry comes in with his motorcycle, slowly hands the Genesis Driver to Jerry as he pants “Let’s see what you’re made of as Genesis. Let’s see how well of a Soldier You truly are, I can’t be Genesis anymore. You have been the true meaning of the word Genesis, now fight!”. Jerry is Kamen Rider Genesis again. He takes down a set of Test types made of a horde of Hacked Humajins, and spliced between the whole episode was the fight with DeceptHunt and RoDo. RoDo ultimately defeats Jacob as he detransforms leading Jerry as the Final trump card to stop the hacked ZAK unit piloted by Jennai. Genesis comes in with his newly acquired Z-Tech Card. Shinobi holds his personal katakana towards Jean Gabriel Westland and orders “Mr. Maxwell, Don’t you dare use that Z-Tech Card!” Genesis slowly puts it into the Genesis Driver with Shinobi continuing his threat “If you do activate that tool, I Shred this man to pieces!” Jerry jumps up, kicks RoDo to the floor and tosses him towards Shinobi, including a witty remark, “Sorry Bud, that’s important paperwork right there!” Jean is rushed to the hospital with Jacob Jones following on his motorcycle not too far off. RoDo turns towards Genesis as SatelliGalieo brings a surprise to Jerry, his very own ZAK-like Tool, Mammoth Titan Armor! The rest of the fight continues like it’s source material (with cockpit shots of both robots from SteelJet and Genesis). After the fight, The hacked ZAK falls down, Explodes, and lands on RoDo, causing his death (again). Even SteelJet flies out of his ZAK and soars around Genesis’ Mammoth Titan Armor taunting to Genesis “He who fights and Runs Away, Will live to fight another day!” Shinobi jumps off and heads back to the Hades Dark Fortress. At the Hiden Building, Carl Joyce congratulates Jerry “Good Job, Jerry! I guess Jean’s Ego got the best of him, I’m so proud of you bro! I’m hoping Jean makes a speedy recovery either way, definitely can see a good fighter in him. How ‘bout a decent Dreamcast Tournament? I call dibs on Gunrock for Power Stone!” Meanwhile, the scene is being viewed from Jiraiya via Plato and notices his ultimate key to access Hiden, Jerry’s Constant Companion, Kasumi. He looks menacingly are the girl plotting “Plato, I found our ultimate key to grow the Zett Cult. Barrage into Hiden with the mighty, unknown powers of the Girl and her strong link to Hiden through Jerry’s Humajin Companion. With the episode ending Father Plotting as well. “That dork could obtain one of our toys as well? I can already sense he’s done for when we get a decent hand on any information we can squeeze out of him via the Mammoth Titan Armor”, with both Villains sending out maniacal laughs.

####  Sub-Arc 3: Hell, Sea, and Sky:

Episode 7. Dodo Finish!!: (A massive, city-wide attack starts after a seemingly normal monster fight to the tune of Humajins in a massive bulk of RoDo Test Types as they’re set to explode at both Hiden Tower and ZAIA Building and the Zett Cult’s Top Generals are attacking the Justice Riders (and Kasumi) to distract the massive bombings): After the opening, 2 young children are playing while moonlight sonata is Playing in the background. It’s a game based on a fictional TV show known as “Cyberpod” (very similar to Ultraman, only here, a large set of unique mooks every episode has to be defeated and use “Cyberpod Cells” to fuse, and grow once the protagonist defeats them. The protagonist also grows giant as he uses the light of the sun gained from the entire time he was transformed and has to use the last of his solar energy to defeat the monster and all attacks towards or used against him cost him solar power (with his giant mode being a last resort)). However, it starts to rain outside with no obligations for the siblings to go back inside. As it continues to rain, the rain starts to take away their world and the 2 siblings exchange “Brother!” and “Sister!” As some force separates them across the time, they look more and more like Kasumi and Jiraiya. The vision ends as Jessica wakes up from her bed in her mansion and her butler offers her breakfast of French Toast and Scrambled Eggs. She screams as she sees a whole flock of tiny sized RoDo Zetamen come out of her own breakfast and a phone call comes in from “Father” and yells “Jessica, wake up, its 10 minutes already and I know you didn’t turn your phone on silent! Yeah, yeah, yeah…. we know you spent last night trying to get the best score on After Burner!, but sleep in the Limo if you have to!!” At the ZAIA Headquarters, a new figure reveals his face. He is Martin Vontelli Jr. President of ZAIA Enterprise and similar mannerisms to “Father” unbeknownst to the outside world. A man known for buying out many tech, weaponry, and banking companies. Jessica approaches Martin as she arrives for an important talk.

Vontelli: “Ms. Brown!”   
Brown: “Yes, Martin”   
Vontelli: “Another Gajigan has appeared. It’s a Rogue Motocross Racer this time, he’s attacking Poseidon Lake Gate #4”   
Brown: “Near the Ice Cream Parlor?”   
Vontelli: *nods his head*   
  
The Rouge Motocross Racer rams into a Private School Student wanting his Autograph. Jerry gets involved in the Fight with him Scolding “Motocross Racers race other competitors, not hit fans. If you wanna play dirty, go ahead, let’s hit the dirt hard!!” He transforms, but RoDo Perfect Appears. He distracts Genesis and Jerry thinks, “Dammit, these RoDo Clones won’t go away!!” Jacob handles Toro Zetacon with the strength of DeceptHunt MuscleApe, and Jessica isn’t too far behind with SpeeQueen KillerBee. As the Super Strong Zetacon “Toro Zetacon” overpowers the upgraded Riders, Kasumi warns Genesis “I feel queasy, I have to get out.” Trying to go down the road, she lets out a large scream as a taxi almost runs over a small girl with the Driver complaining “Cross in the green, not in between.” The Taxi Driver eventually morphs into a Rosso Dodo Zetaman-like creature. More people turn into that creature, and a gang of basketball players go “Is this a Power Ranger movie? Effects have gotten more convincing nowadays”. Even the trio of said basketball gang turns into those RoDo Test Types. Kasumi pants and exhaustedly mumbles out, “What the hell just happened?” Hundreds upon hundreds of RoDo Test Types head towards ZAIA World Headquarters and Hiden Tower. Jiraiya and Jennai Choose to watch, with Jennai giving the reasoning of “I bet these little clowns will kill themselves before they kill any of us.” Izu grunts “I’ve gotta let Joyce and the others know about the attack towards Hiden before these Test Types destroy everything!” She runs all the way close to Crownlord Street only to have an invisible wall made of fire stop her. At that block, Shinobi offers a fight to the death “I know you can’t survive a blast of 30,000 Tons of TNT, nor can you fight man to man like Jerry can, so it’s either you or your lover Jerry! Choose!!” With zero contact of Genesis available. Kasumi uses her newfound martial arts training taken from her viewings of “Women’s Fighting Championship” she was watching as the conflict with Jean Gabriel Westland’s with Zett on his first true mission. Her Custom Chinese-Style Fighting and Jiraiya’s Cyber Shinobi Fighting was escalating until the RoDo test types heading towards Hiden Tower made her scream out energy again causing the Zetacons exploded, and another horde of Test Types was heading towards ZAIA Building. At a point with the RoDo flock critically close to ZAIA, SteelJet got into SpeeQueen’s Business for a sky fight. Toro Zetacon was destroyed by DeceptHunt, and changes directions to the ZAIA Building. As SpeeQueen was still fighting SteelJet, Jiraiya appears with the last flock of RoDo Test Types to fight, then to transform into Kamen Rider Shinobi. After reobtaining contact with Jerry, Jerry decides to pull out his trump card after an extra-long fight with RoDo Perfect. He yells out “I can’t believe you are so powerful, you made a new generation of RoDo Clones to basically end us Justice Riders, but I Must Act! Genesis Hopper X, Activate!!” Kasumi spends over a minute of the episode begging Jerry not to reach a Limit he’s not capable of, and the episode ends with the three shots of Genesis Hopper X vs. RoDo Perfect, DeceptHunt vs. Shinobi, and the ongoing fight with SpeeQueen vs SteelJet all in an “Osamu Dezaki/Postcard Memory-style” and displaying “To Be Continued” Text displayed.   
  


  
Episode 8. A Mid-MorningTown’s Dream: (Jerry defeats RoDo with the Stamina Draining “Genesis Hopper X”, but falls unconsince after the prototype powers down. To make matters worse, the remains RoDo are used to make a new Rider more powerful than Shinobi and SteelJet with the abilities of RoDo’s Database containing all the information on all of his opponents’ data and Kasumi tells Jerry about a dream she had about Plato, and the truth of MorningTown. In a race against time, Jerry has to train up to use the complete version of Genesis Hopper X before he faces a Kamen Rider stronger than RoDo and raid into the Hades Dark Fortress): The episode begins where it left off, No recap. RoDo continues to fight, and taunts Jerry with “Oh, you’re using tools you were advised by your Girlfriend not to use? Such a trustworthy CEO you are…” Despite the remark, Jerry continues to fight only able to talk in loud screams and barely able to think or move on his own. Finally, RoDo is destroyed by “Hyper Rising Boost” (an upgrade of the “Rising Boost”) and forced to untransform back to his human state, low on stamina, and electric shocks damaging his body, the conclusion to the fight with SteelJet and SpeeQueen along with the fight with Shinobi and DeceptHunt ends in a forfeit after a voice of what seems like Plato tells the 2 Zett Generals that their most powerful Zetacon was defeated and they have to go back to the Hades Dark Fortress. The next day, Jerry wakes up in another section of the Hiden Building with medical personnel and Jean Gabriel Westland with their mutual Childhood Friend Kelsey to further angrily talk to him. Jean raged out “What were you thinking Maxwell? The Genesis Hopper X Card wasn’t meant to be used yet, especially by a weakling like you! I was a trained soldier, I deserved those Genesis Rider powers, but you destroyed my chances. Do you think you can survive being a CEO and a Kamen Rider? Well, do you?! I can’t believe you’d be such a worthless piece of trash to even Dream of being this world-saving hero, when all you are is a total useless freak who all he does is play carnival entertainment, orders junk food every other weekend, and clown around as this gamer who can’t do his job and just uses his powers to destroy your own products.” Meanwhile, a scientist at the same institute Kelsey works at, known as Adrian tells a mysterious man on the phone that “I doubt he’d survive another fight, regardless if he uses The Genesis Hopper X powers or not, even if he heals. On the other line, it’s calling “Good, we have another rider ready for use. Kamen. Rider. Hyaken! Jerry is a very impulsive boy, he always wants things done by himself, he wants the world to worship him and the ground he stands on as well as the Sky he lives in.” Meanwhile, Jacob and Jessica are doing target practice for an upgrade for their Rider Powers known as the Megas Trigger. Only one was produced in the attacks caused by the RoDo Test Type Flock that crashed into the A.I.M.S. Facility and destroyed many pieces of weaponry within the underground base. Even Kasumi is trying to optimize the “Genesis Hopper X” Z-Tech Card to lower the Harshness of the powers and make them powerful enough to still be able to combat the Zett Cult. Jerry chooses to go to the workout room to handle the “Genesis Hopper X” powers better. Later that day, Carl, Jean, Kasumi, Kelsey, Adrian, and Jerry were walking back to work after a Slushee lunch and out comes Jacob and Jessica. They sense the sight of Zett from one of six people in the group. Jessica asks “All Right, which of you little Gajigans are working for Master Zett?” Jacob fires at Kasumi as the most likely candidate. He immediately felt guilty as he saw an innocent being get hurt without a warrant. Kelsey pokes at Jacob with “and I thought Jerry was a Fool.” She then transforms into Jennai with Kasumi and Jean in his hands. Adrian also goes rogue and almost gets at Carl Joyce until Jerry Knocks Adrian back. Jerry tried to transform into Genesis, but it ultimately proves ineffective. Then Jessica commands Jerry, “Get into the Car! Hurry Now!” Jacob, and Jerry are now in Jessica’s car as they head to the Former site of MorningTown. At the site, Jacob complains to Jessica “This is where MorningTown was? You’re saying Poseidon Lake is the last pieces of MorningTown?!” Jerry sobs “Unfortunately“. Jerry narrates as a flashback is shown…

“It all started when I was just Six. My mother died of cancer, and my Father took me to a three-day visit to see the launch of Plato, the AI satellite. It was developed to be a portal to give seeds to crops that could feed thousands, give everyone TV, Radio, or Internet who really could use it, and could be a real-life Santa in a way (giving gifts to our world and hope as well). As the satellite was launching, it happened. It was handling too much for its own good. The tool Hiden, ZAIA, among others spent their whole wads of cash building was effectively destroyed. Parts of Plato were flying everywhere. MorningTown was being destroyed and taking lives with them. There was only one person in my group who could escape the destruction, me, or my own flesh and blood. After I was saved, I met with my uncle, the new head of the company my father was the president of. Now the lake gives me PTSD, and I don’t wanna save Kasumi if it means heading towards the lake. I had a hard time remembering what made me afraid of Poseidon Lake in the last fight, now all I can do is remember.”

Adrian comes out and Mocks Jerry “Isn’t that beautiful, boy!? I’m gonna have a good time with this.” Adrian transforms into Kamen Rider Hyaken, and introduces himself “I’m Kamen Rider Hyaken, the real deal, the perfect Kamen Rider! Using the database acquired by the many fights you had with RoDo and even many parts of him as well. You don’t hold a chance against me, you son of a bitch! Go ahead and fight me, fight me like the man you claim to be.” Jerry transforms into Genesis and every power he uses backfires. Jerry thinks out loud “He can’t be that strong, he’ll kill me faster than he can boil a turkey!” Hyaken maniacally laughs, and responds with “Are you THAT dense Mr. Maxwell? You Know you can fight me better than that!!” Even when turned into Genesis Hopper X, luck isn’t on his side, now that Hopper X has loads of information inside Hyaken’s Database. Not only that, but Genesis Hopper X is draining all possible stamina delivered from Jerry again. Jacob Requests to take Hyaken with his newly gained Wolf Blax powers, but also to no avail as Jessica insists “Do you want to meet a similar fate like Jerry-poo almost did?” Jessica transforms into SpeeQueen and activates KillerBee Mode to Aid Genesis, it didn’t work as expected as electric shocks from Hyaken are damaging SpeeQueen. Jerry yells at the Rogue Kamen Rider, “I didn’t wanna have to do this, but a bastard like you is being stubborn enough to me extinct! Now, I’m gonna go full force to stop this garbage cold Turkey! You are Done Mr. Dodo!” He then tries to end another Hyper Rising Boost, but no avail, as it’s countered by Hyaken’s Finisher, Spark Cannon. Jerry falls to the ground, and Jacob sees his 2 allies seemingly dead as Hyaken chuckles out “Don't bother teaching an Old dog, older tricks”! Here’s what I mean. Delivering more electric shocks to his two opponents, Jacob enters the fight and Denounces, nice try you little load of Zippity-do-da, but I enter the ring! I can easily zap you out of existence!! You’ve Blaxed for this!” He transforms into DeceptHunt Wolf Blax All of a sudden, Genesis Hopper X is back in action, so is SpeeQueen (though now, she’s more exhausted). Genesis Hopper X uses his “Hyper Rising Boost” DeceptHunt Wolf Blax uses his own “Brutal Wolfsbane Jungle”, and SpeeQueen KillerBee joins in with her “Charged QB Sting”. Adrian/Hyaken is destroyed. After the fight, Jessica is in her bed and thinks “Damn, yet another injury, I don’t care what in the whole wide world of sports is going on with Jerry and hour traitor Jacob who formed an alliance with Jerry and denouncing ZAIA, but I'm not as weak as he thinks, me and Lord Father are the true forever Kings, it’s only a matter of time before my gamble pays off. The two little brats may handle The Zett Cult alright, but they don’t stand a chance between the ZAIA Elite. The episode ends with Jacob and Jerry bumping into each other after Jerry sees a movie. Jacob orders Jerry “It’s midnight, we’re raiding the Hades Dark Fortress, we don’t need Jessica by our side, I know where Hades Dark Fortress is, let’s get there, transform to avoid that curfew.” Genesis and DeceptHunt transform as a shot of Poseidon Lake zooms out.

  
Episode 9. End of Z: (Gaining access To the Hades Dark Fortress, Jerry and Jacob settle the score for the Zett Cult and save a Kidnapped Kasumi. Now the fight is on with a Tag Team of Genesis Hopper X and DeceptHunt Wolf Blax against Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kamen Rider SteelJet. The two heroes now have to use both of their powers to win against their opponents. Scarily, the battle can be won, but a Corporate War is about to begin): At Lake Gate #7, DeceptWolf MuscleApe is punching around the gate trying to get access to the Poseidon Lake, but the steel is too strong to break. DeceptWolf asks Genesis “No offense bud, but they must have steel those morons at Zett like making Gajigans as stupid as a CEO like Donald Maxwell (Father of Jerry Maxwell) could produce”. Jerry uses the BurningTiger form of Genesis to access the lake, but ultimately fails. He resorts to the MammothTitan Armor and uses a combo attack with DeceptHunt MuscleApe known as the “Thousand Double Mega Punch” to break the door. Now into the lake outlier, DeceptHunt dives to the ground and Genesis uses the FangShark Form to swim and find an entrance, yet they’re both in vain as the true “Hades Dark Fortress” is revealed. DeceptHunt Ponders, “Is it just me, or is the Hades Dark Fortress smelling like MorningTown Ruins?” Jerry passive-aggressively answers “uh, ya think!?” Plato announces “Welcome to our Labyrinth, the Hades Dark Fortress, we have information on all your attacks and forms, so go ahead and fight like a man!” The second trial is fighting Test Types to Mimic forms similar to Utopia Dopant, Kyoryu Greeed, Gamedeus, Evolt, and Freeze Roudmude. After a few attacks on them (and missing with the test types hitting successfully), DeceptHunt yells angrily, “Damn! Its Jiraiya and Jennai’s doing!!” Jiraiya Exclaims, “Yup, we’re back, and Deadlier than Ever!!” Jennai Declares “This will be our Final Battle!!” The two sides enter tag team mode as the two Justice Riders go into “Genesis Hopper X” and “DeceptHunt Wolf BlaX” the fight takes up the whole ruins, with buildings playing out with labyrinths, traps, and monsters. It takes up a good chunk of the episode as Jessica is driving towards the the “Lake” at illegal speeds. Jessica puts her cell phone and plans out over the phone, “Those clowns aren’t surviving, especially not the traitor” on the other Line, it’s “Father”. He menaces “Brilliant, we knew the two Zetalords were just cannon fodder! I can’t until Plato is revived, he’ll be able to turn our little Z-Tech Toys as if they were child’s Playthings!”

A narrator explains the concept of Z-Tech;

“Z-Tech is weaponry made to contain a warrior in Metals to tackle harsh conditions and specifically made to be independent of other heroes. Even during an event similar to a Morphing Grid-scale destruction, Z-Tech blankets the user with special powers at critical points. Z-Tech is just another piece of “Kamen Technology”. This specific form has been made to fight robot level monsters. Z-Tech has been tested for 34 years by the Maxwell Family from Hiden Intelligence”

Jiraiya handles Jerry and Jennai handles Jacob. The swift ninja powers are too much for even Genesis Hopper X to handle, but his anger powers him up to create more powerful energy to let him increase his meters to defeat any of the two ZetaLords. The fight reaches a critical point as Shinobi stings DeceptHunt with a poisonous sting. Losing Stamina, Jacob is now dying of the fumes inside the Hades Dark Fortress. Jacob tells Jerry to fuse the powers of Genesis and DeceptHunt to destroy Jiraiya and Jennai. Knocked out of the fight from a deadly Flying Kick from SteelJet. Jerry and Jacob are untransformed. Jerry barely conscious is reaching for the Super Z-Tech Cards, but Jiraiya tells him in an exchange while Jerry is getting closer to the Cards.

Jiraiya: “Stop!”

Jerry: “Never!”

Jiraiya: “If you don’t, Plato will crush this woman (showing Kasumi)”

Jerry: “I am a Kid CEO of one of the few surviving Companies of MorningTown, I must defeat your demonic powers!”

Jennai: “We’ll make you beg to die!”

Jerry: *Rising Up* “Zett is Done, Plato can’t play out without you little playthings! I shall rise up and end you Both”

“Kaaaaaa…. Meeeeeen……. Riiiiiiiiii…….. Deereeeerrrr!!!!”

Jerry has now fused Genesis Hopper X and DeceptHunt BlaX into Genesis BlaX. Jennai Commands to Plato, “Finish Them! Turn them into carcasses! Make Chunks out of them!” Jerry returns with “Nice try, but the Dump is Closed!” Jiraiya screams “Damn you! This won’t be over, because in just three minutes, you will be like these ruins, just a set of phantoms!” Kasumi controls the tentacles of Plato by telepathing “Release me! I Shall be the lord for you!” Kasumi Runs out of the Dungeon with Jacob on her back and Jean gives Genesis the thumbs up. Jerry denounces “It’s over Zett, here’s the reason why!” A fight similar to the source material with Jennai fighting Jerry in a pocket dimension to successfully end him. Jerry has one minute left, with a cracked mask revealing his right eye, and he sasses towards Jiraiya, “I told ya that my Chicken wasn’t fried enough!!” Shinobi (with 30 seconds before the destruction) blocks the exit and sets an electronic bond between Jerry and himself. He shouts “If I die, I’ll take you with me!!” At the countdown from 15, SpeeQueen grapples Shinobi and takes him and Genesis out of the Fortress. Shinobi is dismembered and taken back to ZAIA. Jerry enjoys some ice cream with Kasumi and Jerry remarks, “Well, Nice, Fireworks, weren’t they?” Kasumi gets confused and thinks “Is it the Fourth of July Already?” Jerry answers, “No silly head, the fight was a heck of a win for Hiden’s reputation! Zett and their fortress are destroyed!” 2 delinquents, Flare and Breeze cross along and Asks “Did you see that justice A Kamen Rider Sacrificed Himself for?” Kasumi awkwardly responds “You like Kamen Riders too?” Breeze ecstatically bounces, “Of course! We love Kamen Riders!”, Flare picks up a glass of his drink and ends the Arc with a Toast, In Honor of Genesis” and the bottom text says “End of Arc 1”

Meanwhile the suitcase for ZAIA (from episode 4) is opened by Martin Vontelli Jr. While coldly thinking “Perfect…” ending the episode.


	2. Arc 2: ZAIA Corporate Wargame Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zett Crisis is Over! Now Relieved; Jerry Maxwell Is relaxed and less stressed. However; At the brink of hearing of a bombing at Jerry's Brother's University, Jerry sees Kamen Rider Genesis might be done with the Zett, but that doesn't mean the Zett is done with Genesis. Moreover; Martin Vontelli Jr. and his Corporate Army of ZAIA Goons at his stable have begun a Best Three out of Five Tournament which is labeled under one word... Wargame. Jerry must now defeat a new threat at Neptune's Sky City with two headaches instead of Just one. Life or death, Do or die, Jerry must prove he's just as good as a CEO and as a Kamen Rider.

###  ZAIA Corporate Wargame Arc:

  
  


####  Sub Arc 1: Enter Dio Detronizzato:

Episode 10. Wargame: (After Zett’s Defeat, Life is Peaceful again in Neptune Sky City, however looks are deceiving as there was multiple explosions at “Jupiter’s Creek” (Neighborhood of Jerry Maxwell’s Mansion Home) allegedly created by a Lost Zetacon. On a trip to Cicero Square (a shopping district containing goods namely from ZAIA), Jacob Jones was being chased by Two Lost Zetacons. After the fight, the ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame was announced, Jerry knew his status as CEO and the future of his company was in Jeopardy): At the start of the episode, Jerry Narrates “Hard to believe it’s been 2 weeks since the destruction of “The Zett”, Humajins still serve their purpose, no major crimes have been reported at Neptune’s Sky City, and we still have donut and pizza parties every Saturday or so. I can even out School my brother at Space Harrier, now, as I look at the evening sky and relax on a well earned Friday Night, I can’t help but think that the Plato is still around, I also keep having visions of another Kamen Rider Approaching slowly and Killing me every night. He’s silhouetted, but I can make out he’s got some king motif and is on the verge of Murder of me or one of the close buds I have”. In one of these dreams, a silhouetted man appears with two Z-Tech Cards, and calls out “Kamen Rider” as any Rider would. This dream, he’s after Jerry’s older brother, Thomas Maxwell. Even SpeeQueen strangles Jerry to the wall asking “What do you know about the Traitor?” Jerry repeatedly resists “I Don’t Know what’s going on!” The loop continues until Jerry is called by His full name “Jerry Jordan Maxwell” a couple times, and Jerry wakes up to the call of Thomas Maxwell. Thomas excitedly requests “Get out of your Boxers and Have some Breakfast!!” He’s in a waffle, pancake, and scrambled egg breakfast. Jerry inquires to Thomas “What do you know about the ZAIA Elite?” Thomas shrugs off “Duh! They’re super secretive, they don’t do nice things. They kill whoever disobeys. Now eat up since we’re gonna have a fun time as I’m on my University Holiday time.” At the “Hiden Country Club” Jerry plays some Golf through the time of his 9th hole. He thinks to himself “Tom, I want to Enjoy my meditative time at the greens, but I can’t help but my mission isn’t done. There’s no report of what happened regarding Plato, nor any confirmation on “Father’s” Motives we know of. ZAIA is out there, yet I don’t know what they’ll do to Hiden.” At the ZAIA Building, Martin Vontelli Jr. and Jessica were having a rather cold conversation over a glass of fine brandy.

Vontelli: “Miss Brown, we know that Jerome isn’t even capable of handling the War of Zetacons, he’s such a pig; having Tournaments with Last Bronx, Eating Snacks, and having a fun time playing a Kamen Rider rather than being a responsible CEO.”

Brown: “I know, he probably made the Humajins as a way of creating a new quote-on-quote “Race”. They’re basically a C-3PO as opposed to an R2-D2. Like it’s not hard to make androids out of humans, just add a robot chip to a human’s brain and it can work well to create a cyborg.”

Vontelli: “I already have a special belt to hunt down those clowns at Hiden and I have a buyout meeting this Sunday, a CEO’s Work is never done. You got the data out of Kasumi, do you?”

Brown: Sure do, and a lot more inside. Ain’t that right, Jiraiya?”

As he’s covered in restraints, a slightly less crippled Jiraiya screams and an explosion happened at “Jupiter’s Creek University”. The explosions were caused by a Verde Mantis Type Zetacon and Rosso Dodo Type Zetacon. People were running away from the newly born Zetacon and A.I.M.S. Mercenaries are sent to the location. As breaking news is told about the explosion, body count, and running students are reported. Jerry gets angry, and chooses to help Jacob as Carl Joyce tries to stop him! Carl yells “No!! If you leave this place alone this afternoon, Martin Vontelli Jr. will definitely have our place captive, it’ll be the end of Hiden Intelligence.” As Maxwell resists his constant Shoving, trying to insist “My brother could be in Danger, he could be hurt! Zett is back, I knew this day was gonna come!” Carl counters with “Dammit! Leave this to the authorities, Worry about the profits and reports now. If you go as a Kamen Rider, you’ll spend the rest of the night eating chips and playing House of the Dead or whatever all night with Kasumi!” Jerry releases “Let me go, you son of a Bitch! People’s lives are in danger!” He pulls out the LightningHop Cycle (Genesis’ Rider Machine) and takes on the Enemies while Transformed. Jacob is continuously shooting at the newly born Freelance Zetacons. He shouts “Leave these innocent students alone, you already killed at least 30 individuals including the 18 civilians pronounced dead from the Explosion!!” Jacob takes off his hat, throws it like a frisbee, does a Kirk-Style shirt rip and tries to transform into Decept Hunt, but Is ran over by Genesis. Jacob Scolds, “Maxwell, You Bastard! Let the adults handle the real job!” Genesis defends “Look, I wasn’t gonna do true damage to the humans, but you don’t seem to want me involved with destroying more of Plato’s renegade soldiers!” Genesis then turns to the monsters, “Don’t even hurt my big brother, I will kill you all if this continues!” Genesis tried to pull out Genesis BlaX, but is instantly stopped by Jacob “Immature Twit I see, let’s have you guys go back to Hiden and save the company, the potential Buyout could start tomorrow!!” Jerry reassures “My Flesh and Blood’s life is more important than Martin Vontelli Jr. I could easily own him in just a few minutes of Outrun.” Jacob reluctantly accepts, “You win! Just be sure to tell Martin that he can eat fire ants and for all I care, you’re some type of God towards him and all.” Turning back to the fight, Jacob covers himself in Hot Oil and nods to Jerry “Let’s kick some Ass!!” Jacob transforms into “DeceptHunt BlaX” as Genesis upgrades into “Hopper X” mode. The monsters are killed once a fight playing close to the source material. The next day, it’s the Buyout meeting and it features the following exchange.

Martin Vontelli Jr.: “What the Hell, that kid went into danger to save his brother? He could have let the Zaia Elite handle things!”

Jerry Maxwell: “Listen, My Brother was in Danger! I don’t just kill for orders of how I see Plato! Plato isn’t nice, Jiraiya and Jennai are just the spoken voice of these clowns, stop now!!”

Vontelli: “You Listen! You don’t do paperwork for Hiden, you don’t follow your Uncle’s Beliefs! You’re just a clown inside, mopey by moonlight, and annoying by daylight! Stop these lies already!

Maxwell: “Stop being Stubborn, you’re mad, you’re expecting me to be one of the “Zett Four Dark Kings”! I’m the true hero…”

Carl objects “You’re the stubborn one, ZAIA Enterprise is the future, they can make Humajins be the future! Stop now!” Jerry isn’t too happy. He shows the plans he had which were handled responsibly. Though he has his body at the corner with the surprise appearance of Jessica Brown. She silently gives Vontelli the Suitcase that was opened in the last episode. Jerry gets even more sweaty once the contents were another Rider Belt, the Dondio Belt! As it zooms in, Jerry acts in fear with another silhouette of the King-like Rider inside the center with a one -worded reaction. “Help?”. Vontelli ends the episode challenging Jerry “My final offer….” As a 360 shot around the Meeting room with a scaredy-cat Jerry Maxwell, a slowly crying Kasumi, a shocked Carl Joyce, a smirking Jean Gabriel Westland, an emotionless Jessica Brown, and a neutrally feeling Tina as the ending is aimed at Martin Vontelli Jr. declaring “Wargame!!”

Episode 11. All the King’s Men: (ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame Level #1: Arcade Manager) (After Vontelli starts a Five Round Wargame based off of 5 little jobs, Jerry now has to step up his duties. He has his pick for an arcade that he loved as a kid and is still in decent shape thanks to a Humajin made to serve it. Meanwhile, a Bigoted Human runs a fancier, more premium arcade owned by ZAIA. As the Humajin turns into a Zetacon, Martin Vontelli Jr. Introduces his secret weapon; ZAIAcons (Zetacon like beings made of Actual humans). With that and Vontelli coming into the Battle as a Rider, Jerry now is in fight or die condition): The Episode starts with the very last moments of the last episode (almost verbatim) from the reveal of the Dondio Belt to the point where the word “Wargame” is said. Right after that sequence, there’s some shots of an Arcade called “Zandar’s Arcade”. Flare and Breeze are playing a fighting game with CG Power Ranger/Kamen Rider like Characters and monsters they start trash talking and once Breeze Wins, She Celebrates “I Won! You pay for the Root Beer Sundae!” Once the Sundae comes moments later, Breeze Glees out “Speak of the Devil!” Flare breathes out an apathetic sigh. Jerry comes to the Arcade with his brother and Jerry pats Flare on the back asking “What’s Wrong?” Flare uncomfortably moans “What isn’t Wrong? I went to this filthy arcade because it was the only one with the trademark Root Beer Sundae and the reason my partner Breeze made a bet that I play five games to see if I could score more points than her and now I have to pay for the Sundae we loved from childhood. Worse yet, this arcade could close on Friday. This was our Childhood hangout too mind you.” Thomas Maxwell pulls at Jerry’s ear (literally) “Gerald! We don’t talk to Thugs like him! Now we’ve got more important matters to deal with!” With Jerry throwing a business card, Flare screams “I’m not done, idiot! No stupid card is gonna change my mind!!” Later in the day, an arcade just a few miles more features a cross between a squirrel and an axolotl holding a sign for “Xano Funpark” stealing customers, and deep inside was a massive arcade, fun attractions, and multiple levels compared to an aging arcade owned by an old lady humajin (based off of the long time owner who passed away from old age). A few days later, a much colder, more antagonistic Thomas Maxwell reports to “Father” of the ZAIA Elite/ZAIA Enterprise “There’s no way Jerry can save the Arcade before it’s potential shutdown on Friday. I’ve got all the info on Ms. Potts’ humajin Body. I’ve even got more info for the blueprints ZAIAcons. This will all be used for The first mission of the Wargame, “Save My Arcade”.” Father exclaims “Brilliant! The mission should start Tomorrow, I’ve even got that weird Rodent costume dude to serve as my little weapon if need be.” The next day a sign for New ownership zooms in at the arcade as the circuitry on Ms. Potts appears faulty. Jerry wakes up to a phone call with a girl sounding like Kasumi plots out, “I’m holding your brother Hostage, if you ever want to see him alive again, go to “Zandar’s Arcade” now!” Jerry is frightened and shouts “Damn! This is serious business!” He hops, transforms, and lands on the LightningHop Cycle. At the Arcade, The failing Ms. Potts inquires to Jerry, “Can you help me and find a willing Humajin to help out at the Arcade? I’m reaching my final days with the circuitry of mine failing and the business to be shut down as soon as Friday?” Genesis kicks the wall with his mask off “Crap! I came here to a non-emergency?! Why you little…” Ms. Potts reassures “Wa… Wat…. Watch the…. The….. The…. Watch the Language Sweetie!” Jerry worries “Oh my, you ARE broken, now this makes things worse!” Jerry goes back to his fully transformed state and bumps into Flare and Breeze. Flare disses “Do you think you have what it takes to rebuild or fix these robo monkeys? You stand no chance against ZAIA without Kasumi.” Breeze advises “Just throw that CEO cap away and let Carl Joyce handle the Game, either that or forfeit and Let ZAIA handle Hiden.” Genesis comes across some Test type Zetacons and fights them. Flare looks at the fight and thinks, “Is Jerry also a Kamen Rider?” Breeze responds “I’m not sure, but we don’t see Maxwell and Genesis at the same time Together.” Thomas appears back in the scene “I’m not sure, but he does like to hang out with punks like you two.” Breeze bites Thomas Maxwell’s Finger lightly and complains “What’s wrong with being a punk? Are you that dense?” Going towards “Xano Funpark” the advertising costume guy is met up with Martin Vontelli Jr. and Martin asks his employee “I’ve got the Bastard by the horns, you can too.” The unnamed Costume guy requests “Can I have what you’re offering? I need this money for me to get into a good college Football team this coming School Year!” Martin gives him a Buffalo Neo Z-Tech Card and prologues “With the Might of a Mighty Bullet Train, and the speed of The Flash, I birth The Dangerous Buffalo!” Martin Snaps his fingers, then the Costume Guy is feeling electric shocks of pain as Heavy Armor is put on him. After fighting a Lizard Type Zetacon (much of the fight being off-screen), it’s destroyed, then Martin Vontelli Jr. appears upon Jerry Maxwell and coldly exposits “Impressive, most impressive. I love how you could destroy a Zetacon you already Fought and fought well. Three if may add. You, however, don’t know my full scope.” He puts on the Dondio Belt and reveals a Z-Tech Card and a Neo Z-Tech Card. He transforms putting in both cards at the same time, crosses his arms in the form of an X, and after saying “Kamen Rider” he chops his arms back straight and an explosion of energy with a Rhino and a beetle forming many parts of his suit onto him. Vontelli continues with “I too am a Kamen Rider, you may call me the Dio Mille! I could waste time and fight the weak and sorry tool you turn out to be, but I’ve got other matters to deal with.” Meanwhile, Jiraiya still stuck in his pit is used by Jessica to turn Ms. Potts into an uncontrollable beast in the form of a “Bat Zetacon”. In another parallel Fight, Jacob is firing every last bullet he can use against the Dangerous Buffalo and none of them are giving him a scratch. Jacob chooses to transform knowing the monster is too strong for him untransformed, going straight to “DeceptHunt Wolf BlaX” Even then, it only is doing moderate damage at best. Flying towards a new target, the Bat Type Ms. Potts goes towards the fight with DeceptHunt and Dangerous Buffalo. SpeeQueen KillerBee destroys off the Zetacon rather quickly and it turns back into Ms. Potts before dying. Though the parallel fight with Genesis and Dio Mille isn’t going much better as the two are continuously taunting each other, until Dio Mille introduces his Finisher (the Thousand GigaVolt) with “Thanks for doing business with me, but we’re now closed! Feel the Thousand GigaVolt!!” and instead of the text showing on the screen once the target is hit, a freeze-frame is placed with a robot voice announcing “Target Destroyed!!” Untransforming Jerry ending the episode with Jerry yelling “ZAIA!!!” while Kamen Rider Dio Mille is casually walking away.

Episode 12. Wild Car Sharks: (ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame Level #2: Used Car Salesman) (Jerry lost the first round of ZAIA’s Wargame, now the stakes rise thanks to Jerry now being in yet another corporate fight; Car Selling. In true “David vs. Goliath” fashion, Jerry tries to aid a used car salesman Humajin from a bigger, higher-quality car dealership (Owned by ZAIA). One night, Jerry was challenged to an illegal street race to save his Older Brother, Thomas Maxwell and his Kasumi from murder. Little does he know that the Murder was set up in part by the ZAIA Elite): At the start, assorted clips of the last episode and right as Dio Mille exits the scene from his pure curbstomp, Jerry is bleeding his mouth, Flare has caught the fight on video from Breeze’s Smart Phone. He Celebrates “Bonanza!! I can’t wait to share this with the Hedgehogz!!” Thomas enters the scene again and breaks The Smartphone. He coldly utters “I’m sorry, your phone was out of date, I think it’s about time you got a new one.” Breeze concerns “What did you do?” Thomas insists “Go back home, Your parents must be worried sick.” With the “Fire and Ice Duo” out of the picture, Thomas comes towards his brother, Jerry, then yells “You could have gotten yourself killed at that point! You battled against the Dio Detronizzato (Dethroned God), he hits hard! Why bother fighting an undisputed king when you got into a checkmate with several soldiers and the checkmate was declared by the one with just the King.” Jerry Requests “Can I see how things are going with DeceptHunt?” Thomas projects a clip of DeceptHunt BlaX with a cracked helmet and a dead old woman. The two brothers run to Jacob’s Location only to see the old woman in question was Ms. Potts. Her Humajin body was destroyed leaving the de facto winner of the First Round of the Wargame to be ZAIA. Even a hologram of Martin Vontelli Jr. Taunts to Jerry “Well, Well, Well! Looks like a few good rammings of a trained soldier left him rather useless. Better luck in round two. That is if you have any luck!!” The Arcade met its final day as no sign of Ms. Potts left ZAIA Enterprise to shut the arcade down. After a long walk to The Hiden Building, Jerry went back to his office to work on things as normal. Carl Joyce seems much friendlier to Jerry Maxwell as they would do their normal work and video game parties for another few days. Even Martin Vontelli Jr. enters the picture in person and into Jerry’s Office. He lets out the next round with a monologue:

“Every person in the world has used a car at any point of their lives, but let’s take things to the gas guzzler and play another game, I call it “Sale Race 2000”! I hired an elite car dealership and you could turn pennies into benjies with a Used Automobile seller and I already enjoy a game of Pick Up 52, so if you wanna help a lie income Humajin with the high income land of Neptune Sky City in just 52 hours, be my guest. Otherwise rejection leads to a buyout. Understood Jerry Maxwell?”

Jerry reaches the outskirts of Neptune Sky City, and meets a middle aged man called Toby. He was asked for assistance with Jerry, and tries to use whatever money ZAIA would lend for the 52 hour time limit and a slick and refined dealership was in full effect with a packed area of town. Meanwhile, Jean Gabriel Westland was in to scan for interested buyers at the long range thanks to Vontelli’s Blessing, with print ads, commercials, and internet advertisements even featuring him and Kamen Rider Genesis as Mascots. Although things were seeming to go good, tragedy was starting to happen. Jerry was waking up at the 8 hour mark that morning to receive a phone call from the accused murderer of Leo Maxwell.

“Listen my good friend Jerry, I have Kasumi, Thomas, and Carl Joyce at Pier 17. If you want to see them alive again, we should have a decent race and a battle against the ZAIA Elite Goons at our stable. So which is it, this round, or your friends at lunchtime? CHOOSE!!”

He was so conflicted that he had to sell as much cars cas possible within just 4 hours or see his big bulk of work go under via the power of ZAIA. Once reaching the dealership, it was raining and Dangerous Buffalo reappeared with a vengeance! Jerry didn’t want to kill the person, as he was a man with a motive inside a metal shell. The battle started on the roof with Jerry transforming back into Genesis and Genesis Hopper X wasn’t any better against Dangerous Buffalo and intel from Jacob Reports of a new ZAIAcon known as Crusher Whale as the true identity wasn’t announced, but has caused damages as massive as Dangerous Buffalo. The stakes would only return when a mechanic known as Tim appeared with Jessica (in her car too). Tim shoved Jessica out of the driver’s seat as Tim cackled “It's either our way or the Highway! if you can win against me, without cheating, ZAIA will withdrawl from the Buyout and keep Hiden Alive!” So as quickly as possible, Jerry and Toby set up the Lightning machine, but before a safety check, Jerry Maxwell used Jiraiya’s “Zett Thunderclap” by chucking a tennis ball towards Jiraiya’s head within his ZAIA prison pit, and even utters, “Set’s Up Jerry, it’s only time to feel no Deuces, only The Wrath of Zeus!!” Toby turned into a Mammoth type Zetacon and Jerry had to use his unfinished racer, to get to ZAIA’s Location. What followed was a car chase filled with fire, oil slicks, and a Squid type Zetacon ready to fire ink bond to make Jerry’s Fight even Heavier! At a certain point, the car was bursting into flames and Dangerous Buffalo entered Mono y Mono with Jerry as Jacob was keeping Jerry’s Friends safe. Kamen Rider Dio Mille went into DeceptHunt’s Location for his own scores to settle. DeceptHunt BlaX was even less effective towards Dio Mille than Dangerous Buffalo. The mechanic revealed his trump card. becoming Crusher Whale. At that same time, SpeeQueen Killer Bee sent and the BlaX Z-Tech Trigger remarking “You handle these two peasants and me and Jacob will handle those two good for nothing Gajigans!” Genesis would become Hopper BlaX once more. After a crazy fight on the highway, even resulting in Hopper X barely more successful on one ZAIAcon (let alone two) and the ZAIAcons were defeated once enough energy powered by anger was gathered to make another Hopper BlaX attack (the Energy Defender, a risky forcefield to use against stronger opponents at the cost of Life Force) with a couple Rider Kicks sent towards both ZAIAcons at their weak points caused them to become human again. The active Zetacons were useless against regular Bullet fire and Dio Mille ended the 2 Zetacons with “Look, that’s no way to defeat these creatures, watch!” Followed by the Thousand GigaVolt. Martin left the picture with “Work on those fighting skills morons, you may never know when You’ll need Jerry’s help. A wrist communicator sent Jerry a message from Jacob “Good News; All your friends are safe, Kasumi, Carl, the whole gang. Bad news, I can’t even fathom where your brother is.” That evening, Jerry and Jacob were playing tennis and Thomas inquired to Jerry “Did you hear? There was something on the news this morning, it had something to do with a flying robot and it having passing fire through its wings?” Jerry goes, “Nah, it’s probably some Zetacon reject or just an over exaggerated scare from ZAIA.” Thomas tells Jerry “Not only that, but There’s rumors of reverse engineered weaponry of Hiden Technology used to create some other ZAIA based Rider. Then a man in the shadows thinks out loud, “Someday Maxwell, you’ll know how much power can mean to a man like you. Plato has his everlasting eyes on you, act soon, or act never!” With the Episode ending with Flare and Breeze trying to sneak info only for the mystery man to flow them off with “Don't you two brats have other priorities other than Eavesdropping?” With the final shot being of a device resembling a Z-Tech card that’s letting off more energy than possibly necessary at the ZAIA Headquarters.

  
  


Episode 13. Raw and Silver Rider: (ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame Level #3: Lawyer) (Losing 2-0, Jerry is now at a higher level he will most likely lose; the courtroom. A humajin lawyer is in the grand lawsuit in favor of the sister of a comatose girl who was shot by a corrupt police officer as the two girls were playing. Meanwhile, the Corrupt Police officer claims that he was innocent and that Jerry’s Rider Partner; Jacob, was the true convict. The Officer is assisted by a heavyweight, world-famous lawyer hired by the ZAIA elite. Only then, Jerry picks up a destructive Z-Tech Card that is actually a trap from an unnamed individual (connected to The once thought dead Zett Cult) and he goes Berserk): Recap of the first 2 parts of the Wargame with assorted Clips of Episodes 11 & 12, with the actual beginning being of a Hidenman Stage Show from before the death of Jerry’s Uncle. Strongman Bones and surprisingly Thomas Maxwell teasing Jerry behind the scenes;

Bones: Ya know, he may be a great performer, but he wouldn’t last 5 seconds as a true masked hero.

Tom: Yeah Like a Power Ranger thing something? Pathetic. Let’s see how well he plays out with a motorcycle helmet and a spandex suit from head to bumper.

Bones: Well, Heroes are hired all around based on prior experience. People have been firefighters from a childhood wish after being saved by one.

Tom: Yeah? And I saw Optimus Prime as a kid with all the toys and crappy movies, yet I never became a Transformer.

Bones: No. Your flesh and blood is likely gonna be some kind of masked hero someday. Only in this situation, he’s gonna be a goof off if he does the same stunts as seen in those Hidenman stage shows and TV episodes. He truthfully can’t fire laser beams without going crazy rogue with his power set and delusional attitude.

Then Jerry wakes up at 3 AM after staying up too much after watching late night TV. A hologram of Martin Vontelli Jr. Appears amongst Jerry and Kasumi announcing the next challenge “You’re friend Jacob has been accused of injuring the sister of a comatose girl out of Hiden’s Agenda. Now in a wheelchair, representing Jacob is one of your Humajin lawyer buddies; Arnold. With my great, world famous lawyer; Conan Wolf, representing Sarah’s side, so it’s your choice Mr. Maxwell! It’s 2-0; best 3 out of 5 in my favor. Have fun!!” Jerry goes back to the country club the following afternoon for a fish and chips brunch. Jerry inquires to his Brother, “What info can you supply for Jacob Leo Jones’ Innocence?” Thomas responds “He’s your buddy, you can figure it out. Besides, being the CEO you are, you have the entire wealth of information by your side within Hiden Intelligence. Hiden was named after our Grandparents First Names Heidi and Derek, they had a dream to make AI with the ability of the entire library of the world available inside humanoids with no need for extensive library checks from average joes like us. The trial is in 3 days, prepare. Also the Dio Detronizzato is super powerful, just use this if he chooses to fight you physically.” He hands Jerry a mysterious Z-Tech Card when Jerry questions, “What is this?” Thomas passive aggressively shrugs off, “You can figure it out.” The night of the trial has started, and Jacob gives the thumbs up “For as much as you can piss me off, it’s rather evident that I’m innocent, you are too. The ZAIA Elite has been creating warfare and framing you and your family’s products and services as tools for Humajin vs Human warfare, Vontelli is evil, he doesn’t want anything to do with robots, and aliens living with humans in harmony. He wants a Human society powered by the single race as evolution of the primates that started it all.” Meanwhile; a hooded figure calling itself “Ghoul” prohesizes “At a certain point, You will fight ZAIA again, Corruption will come.” Kasumi sees that Hiden’s Web Page is hacked and glitching up, but the source of the cause is unknown. Kasumi warns Jerry “The Dio Detronizzato wants to fight tomorrow morning, and somehow, a Man known as “Jen” is stalking me for information on Jerry, please help, data corruption is starting all across Hiden’s servers.” Jerry runs into the courtroom yelling “The trial must be stopped!” It turns out to be in vein as people are running away from the courtroom like crazy. Even Sarah Robinson points the gun at Jerry “This is your fault! The trial had to be put on hold because you couldn’t keep your agenda to yourself, now I must shoot!” Meanwhile Exploding Lion has appeared on the scene with Kamen Rider Dio Mille appearing on the scene again. Dio Mille cackles “Oh Jerry, I never thought you’d be this crazed after all, Your buddy Jennai is back have fun with my toys. You’re gonna be a dead man soon!” Jessica approaches Jiraiya’s “torture pit” and Requests “Jiraiya you know what to do…” she searches for Jiraiya “Jiraiya, Where are you?” A few minutes later, Jessica gets angry and utters “Damn, he escaped!” Dio Mille takes Jerry to the Entrance of the courthouse and taunts Jerry further “How ‘bout a decent fight you little bitch!” Jerry transforms into Genesis with the New Z-Tech Card and his mind becomes lost. Screaming in pain, various visions ranging from The sight of Jennai, Jiraiya, Adrian (in a prototype Hyaken Suit), and “Ghoul”, the destruction of MorningTown, and his uncle getting shot are played in fast progression as pieces of a new form of Genesis are being created. Even a cobra made of metals eats Jerry in one vision turning him into Genesis Hopper MetalX (pronounced Metallics). The form only only speaks in high pitched hissing noises, and attacks Dio Mille, Exploding Lion, and even Sarah. Then the Lawyer Humajin Arnold is turned into a Worm-Type Zetacon. Even Jacob now has to charge in as Kamen Rider DeceptHunt Wolf BlaX. Even then the power of Hopper MetalX is not to be understated. It trashes the whole battlefield around. Even Flare and Breeze try to intercept the scene, but are stopped by Thomas Maxwell, in which he orders, “Don’t you kids have to be back home? Your parents might be worried sick.” MetalX lets out a mighty roar after damaging its many targets, with the episode ending with the dark skies of night raining and the spoils of the fight zooming out.

  
  


####  Sub Arc 2: Second Coming of the Zett:

Episode 14. Metallic Suit Jerry: (After Genesis Hopper MetalX’s rampage, it was only stopped by a complete shutdown of SatelliGalieo with one lasting repercussion, The MetalX’s Energy was still emitted onto Jerry from the inside. It’s able to change Jerry’s outfits based on thought through the living metal cells still in his body. Despite the newfound powers, it devolves his personality into a no holds barred, violent, abusive thug. The only way to fight back at the MetalX powers is being researched, and as the more Hopper MetalX is used, the stronger the living metal increases, Carl Joyce, Kasumi, and Tina try to find a cure from a total takeover of MetalX onto Jerry as the Climax of the Wargame’s 3rd Round Arrives): With the first minute of the episode, it’s the last part of the final scene where the Brutal “Genesis Hopper MetalX” with the final roar featuring bug like fangs and nails turned claws as he roars fire. Also contacting Kasumi to turn off the SatelliGalieo, Jerry screams “Kasumi, this is going inside of me!” Kasumi turns SatelliGalieo off and Jerry's barely conscious after being untransformed. He’s carried back to his mansion but the next day, at a small brunch with Jacob Jones, and Carl Joyce, Jean Gabriel Westland talks about “The Metallic Creature” from that last night. Carl Joyce ponders “I Fail to understand how he’d be naive enough to use a non-tested, overpowered gift from The ZAIA Elite in order to fight the “Dio Detronizzato”. He’s a true monster, giving in to someone he KNOWINGLY knows is bad just to even out the fight makes me uncomfortable.” Jacob enesures “I know that clown Vontelli is gonna suffer. I bet he’s the one that created the Zett Cult. Jerry is innocent, so me, and fellow Justice Rider; Jessica, will make that bastard suffer a thousand times more than Hiden will A.I.M.S. didn’t help me, It made me more of a monster!” Jean Gabriel Westland lets Conan Wolf into the Maxwell manor then sees a similar gun to the one who Killed Leonardo Maxwell. The comatose girl who was almost killed reads Jean Gabriel’s mind and sees his knowledge of Jerry as a masked hero during his local hero days and a new scene featuring Jerry Maxwell as he starts training with no Jean Gabriel on the scene, but doesn’t know where he exactly is nor his motifs with very little connections besides the gun that killed Leonardo Maxwell. The next day after the brunch, Jerry is waking up and rather rudely and excitedly, Thomas Maxwell yells “Hey baby bro, get out of those Boxers and have some of my best Trademark Pancakes for Sunday!” Thomas and Jerry Maxwell head up Hiden Tower to see Martin Vontelli Jr. Martin brags “Well, Well, Well, that was easy, I now have control over Hiden because your lawyer Arnold exploded and the trial was forced to end. Goodbye Hiden. As his destroy the building button was attempted, it was a failure. The Esper Girl who got Jacob framed came across Jacob and sees no previous knowledge of Sarah nor her sister, and the gun which paralized her had never been used by Jacob, but as Conan Wolf is humming, The strong link to the gun and Conan is a perfect match to the injury and resulting ESP classes revealed his true corruption. Jacob transforms “Wanna see a Wolf, You’ve got a Wolf! Kamen Rider!!” Immediately DeceptHunt was into his Wolf BlaX Form and Conan Wolf transforms into Exploding Lion in the middle of his attempted Arson and drops his stick of Dynamite. Flare and Breeze are now with their boss named; “Bikerboss”, and they try to catch Jerry on sight. Bikerboss coldly announces “It’s only a matter of time when Maxwell shows his face.” Thomas Maxwell tries to interfere “Hey, there’s police at the gate telling you you’re not on the lisssss…..” Bikerboss sends an electric whip from her palm to stop Thomas Maxwell “Nice Superior Maxwell, but you do know that you're lying!” Genesis enters the Titan Mammoth Armor form and begins firing his machine gun towards Exploding Lion with his energy from the Shining Hopper X form. DeceptHunt chuckles “Hey Bud, that’s the second time you saved my ass”. Genesis exhausts “I wasn’t counting neither were you.” Genesis downgrades into his regular form as Martin Vontelli Jr. hacks the SatteliGalieo to downgrade the “X forms” of both Justice Riders “Shut Up, Mister DeceptHunt, my beef is with Jerry!” He transforms and Bikerboss automatically acquires the proper info “Brilliant! I have the info, now Jerry is done!” In the midst of trying to get the whole Hedgehogz gang, Bikerboss was stopped by DeceptHunt in MuscleApe form and accidentally bumps into her and the info is as good as destroyed! With the dynamite ready to explode, The Surprise return of SteelJet happens. Just in the silhouette, SteelJet orders “Enough, Vontelli is not worth time, leave now with us. That’s an order!” The ongoing fight also is intercut with Jerry using all his forms against Kamen Rider Dio Mille and Exploding Lion, and it’s working as well as you’d expect. DecentHunt MuscleApe is still in the fight, but isn’t doing much better. Jessica Brown just smirks and Kasumi is staring at Jessica as she seems suspicious of her. With the ice of FreezingBear caused Exploding Lion to get into freezing stage, and BurningTiger was summoned causing Exploding Lion to start an exploding stage. With a set of machine feathers via the WingFalcon mode, the ZAIAcon is successfully destroyed. As a criminal, Conan offers for an automatic execution “I’m a Bad Person, kill me and just end it.” Genesis turns into FangShark mode, and stops (while resisting) “No, I shouldn’t kill…. I’m a Kamen Rider.…. I stand for Justice…” Kamen Rider Dio Mille guilts Genesis into transforming into MetalX for the Execution “Fight me like a man! Use the MetalX Z-Tech Card!” Genesis listens “I hate you Vontelli, now I’ll make you suffer, Suffer Badly!” as the scoreboard changes Vontelli’s illegitimate win towards Jerry into his favor, forming a 3-0 Wargame to a 2-1 Wargame. Genesis turns back into Genesis Hopper MetalX mode, and strikes every piece of prey it can. The episode ends with a new “freelance” group consisting of Jen and Bikerboss watching a small black and white TV (viewing MetalX going berserk) inside a mostly darkened room at a deserted motel. Bikerboss chews on a sandwich, “I knew these joker Justice Riders were dumb, but Jerry finally proved it”. The final shots of the episode contain the final bits of the vision of Jiraiya and Kasumi from Episode 7.

Episode 15. Fahrenheit Zero-One: (ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame Level #4: Movie Maker) (Swords Clash as Intense Therapy against the MetalX Cells is going on. After ZAIA appears with plans to make a movie made intentionally to kill Jerry (a ZAIA Propaganda Piece called “Operation Phoenix Cross”) as if things couldn’t get any worse, Jennai has returned (oddly going by the new Effeminate Name “Jen”) and tries to create a free for all for the Five Active Kamen Riders and the cure for the MetalX Cells is found and urgently used): The episode begins continuing where the last episode left off, Conan Wolf gets arrested, and MetalX continues to go berserk, then after Jacob gives Kasumi intel to shut down SatelliGalieo again, Jerry is not turned back to normal. Instead he’s just given a small shock. Jacob does the next best thing by shooting directly at the Genesis Driver Center. Damaged; Genesis Hopper MetalX is untransformed. Jerry is then taken back to his Mansion with his brother offering “Let me offer you some fancy steak and a classy movie; “Cyberpod II: Maximum”. Do you think you can handle it?” Jerry is then taken back to his local hero days with a flashback of him watching a virtual simulation of Jean Gabriel Westland fighting Terror Toad, Knasty Knight, Needlenose, Cannontop, Vampirus, and Artist Mole as a prototype Kamen Rider Genesis. Then at a stage show, as Hidenman was fighting an evil duo of monsters (made to resemble Ikadevil, and Garagaranda) Medical personnel took a man playing as a footsoldier after an injury from a stunt, even to the point ack at the present day where Jerry had to take out a shot of “dragon mango punch” (essentially alcohol) when reminded of that day. Jerry ran back to the Hiden Building to stop him from a potential threat. Kasumi asked Jerry “Are you alright?” Jerry Responded while sweating and panting and with a slightly red face “Yeah, just need my Rider powers again”, Kasumi interjects “I’m sorry, but you’re in no condition to begin fighting again, you’d get yourself killed.” Carl Joyce comes into Jerry’s office “Package Mr. Maxamillion.” To his unpleasant surprise, it was from ZAIA again. The message is sent via hologram.

“This is Martin Vontelli Jr. again, I’m here to remind you we’re gonna make some movie magic. This movie is a life or death experience unlike any other. For three days you’re gonna be a Kamen Rider battling a mysterious new ZAIAcon known as “ScopeKilller Bear” the identity is unknown, but he’s well known for a destructive laser blast can easily find a weak point in any living human being, machine, or anything else made to create fireworks as mad as Exploding Lion, Heavyweight Strength as Dangerous Buffalo, and Massive Brutality as Crusher Whale. If you refuse, Hiden is mine. If you die, Hiden is mine, if you walk off the set, Hiden is mine. Don’t play games with me Mister! Goodbye.” Against Kasumi’s insistence Jerry takes the Genesis Driver and soars with Genesis WingHawk mode. Along comes a man known as “Jen” he taunts Jerry, “You’re gonna have a grand time when we fight next. I saw you as Hiden Tower was on the verge of an arson. I do have fire powers now, so if ya wanna survive, pull out that harden, my little Omanyte, your helix tower is gonna be a fossil when I’m done with you.” Jerry tried to defend “Who even are you?” Jen reveals “Just an old adversary” Jen lets go of Jerry then Jerry continues to run to the set. At the set, he meets up with his borderline stalker Jessica Brown, she villainously grins and then threatens “Welcome to “Operation Phoenix Cross”. I believe you’re gonna have a damn good time. Just hope to the 12 Olympians of Mount Olympus that you survive in one piece along with your company. We have your toys in our toy box now bud.” Jacob Leo Jones looks for any signs of ScopeKiller Bear when the Vice President of Hiden’s Secretary; Tina, comes into the scene with an out of character Ultimatum “Congratulations on getting to be buddy-buds with Controversial CEO and possible Kamen Rider; Jerry Jordan Maxwell. Now you will be the first parasite I kill on set. Either go back to A.I.M.S. or I will make mincemeat out of you!” Jacob starts a fight with “Try me, I am indeed a pure Former Poacher, so you’ll be the one to be mincemeat. I’ll even save Jerry some leftovers!” Tina turns into a Toro Zetacon “Oh Really?” Almost immediately, Jacob transforms into Kamen Rider DeceptHunt Wolf BlaX. The effort is made all but void when the lasers come in and damage DeceptHunt to the point where he untransforms. Jacob sends a distress call “Jerry, Jessica! I’ve been hit by one of many Rouge Zetacons and got no time to transform back nor any method to get myself out!” Jessica realizes her partner got hurt and changes to SpeeQueen KillerBee, and quickly rushes to the location of where Jacob was shoved into the water. Jacob was rescued, but Jessica held captive via Bikerboss and her two top gang members; Flare and Breeze, Bikerboss defends “Nice try mister, but she’s my property now!” Jiraiya appears and destroys Jessica’s GunBlayzer with a decent slash. Jiraiya and Bikerboss send Jessica back to ZAIA with an exhausted Jacob being carried by Flare and Breeze to Hiden Intelligence. The Toro Zetacon now has her eyes on Jerry without knowing she didn’t kill Jacob. Kasumi even tried to use her combat and parkour skills to find the set where “Operation Phoenix Cross” is taking place. In a Wertern-Style stare, Jerry gets ready to face off against the Dio Detronizzato himself; Martin Vontelli Jr. The two transform into their most powerful forms so far and Genesis Hopper MetalX goes characteristically berserk and Kasumi delivers a sword that can change the MetalX powers from Plato to Jerry’s own control. Dio Mille tries to steal the Megarise Booster Saber. With the attempt in vain when the out of control Genesis Hopper MetalX grabs it and turns back to a more stable state. Jerry revalates “Cool, now I can finally kick that Thousand God’s Ass times a thousand!” Kasumi exclaims “Finally! My research and development of the MetalX cells worked, let’s see how many times Jerry Maxwell can make that Dethorned God back to hell where the dethroned ones belong!!” The two duke it out for a bit until Kasumi requests Jerry “Fuse the Megarise Booster Saber with the Genesis Slasher to gain the ultimate advantage!!” The two swords fuse to make the Double Super Megarise. It enters a fight with Dio Mille and his Giga Volt Shock Stormer. And the Rogue Toro Zetacon enters the scene with Jerry using the finisher, the Electron V-End (with no text showing the attack name, but similar to the “Thousand Giga Volt” there’s announcements for the attack when used, Freeze Frame and the words “Energy Double Metallic!”) he then saves Tina from her Zetacon Form with a secondary slash known as the “Purification Restart” (with the announcement “Purification Complete!” With a similar freeze frame). While things seem fine, Vontelli is rather bruised and lumps out of the battle “Damn good job Jerry, however, I’m far from done!!” ScopeKiller Bear appears on the scene, with firing a laser shot, putting an end to MetalX with his powers being gone one the Laser beam reaches Jerry. Kasumi tears up at the end of the episode thinking “Oh god, ZAIA isn’t playing around anymore.” The episode’s end credits featuring Flare and Breeze are at Hiden Tower with Thomas Maxwell pulling out his gun. Even remarking “Go away you thugs, I have a weapon for you if you’re not careful.” As a result, the two run away and Thomas hugs Jacob for obedience (despite not being the one who got Flare and Breeze to run away).

Episode 16. Ballad of the Four Kings: (Once Jen and his new form (SteelJet Fiend-X) take things towards Jerry’s very own home as The ZAIA Elite and Jen fight to take the mansion to burn as Jacob, Carl, and Kasumi are Forced to watch a free for all with Dio Mille, SteelJet, and Genesis In burning territory. Meanwhile, Thomas and Jessica are training in intense missions to prepare for a “Grand Battle” as the Movie Trap is going on. Jen even reveals the truth of Plato, who and how Plato’s Four Dark Kings were used, and the attempted rebirth of The Zett): The episode begins with where the Jessica’s Plot left off with her held into a questioning room of the ZAIA Elite Headquarters from Bikerboss, with getting called out “You are a disgrace to The ZAIA Elite! Do you realize that teaming up with that Traitor Jacob is against our orders, you’re lucky you didn’t get to the ZAIA Torture Pit! Now hear from your Vice President!” The Vice President is unveiled with the turn of a chair and it’s Thomas Maxwell. Thomas coldly looks at the papers. 

“You little bitch. Someone wants to get into isolation inside of our traps of spikes, blazing flame spewing walls. We have video tape of a man accessing the Torture Chamber with no scars and information on the man is as of yet unknown, but I believe it’s Jerry’s doing. Jennai is as good as dead, so is the next logical candidate Adrian. There is info on a Fourth Zettlord and it appears to be cloaked underneath a load of black with a feminine hand and going by the codename “Ghoul”. She’s clearly the only one who could be linked to the breakout. Find any info on her with these new tools. Next chance you get, Kill Jerry, otherwise, you’re done at ZAIA!!”

Jessica queries “is this a Rider belt and new powers for me” Thomas tells her “In a way, yes..” Jacob’s Plot isn’t too much rosier, as after he took a self shot photo via a polaroid with Thomas Maxwell; he begins to question why he claims that he didn’t do Thomas’ dirty work yet is celebrated by getting “The Thugs” off of “unwanted territory”. Along comes Jen, he taunts Jacob “Where do you think you’re going? Helping Jerry? I think there’s better things you should be doing.” Jacob angrily Responds “Excuse me? I’m not dumb, Jerry is the true hero, I’d call him a Justice Rider like I am!” Jen says, “I’m just as much of a Kamen Rider you are, I was even resurrected by the will of Plato! Do ya wanna know the truth of our mission?” He begins to explain the origin of the Zett.

“It was the destruction of MorningTown, an unknown individual who took the lives of hundreds of people, once the city was turned into a lake, Plato kept the ones who survived amongst the death of MorningTown. Among him were four individuals he treats as our saviors, Jiraiya, Jennai, “Hyaken”, and “Ghoul”. They go by many names. The Zettlord Four, Zett’s Four Heavenly Kings, but the ones who know us best call them the Four Dark Kings of Zett, one was made specifically made to resemble a man’s child he lost after getting injured in a car accident with the kid’s sister. These two have been equipped with intelligence higher than Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein, these two are capable to act as well as the typical human, engaging in society, but there are false beliefs that they were just toys made to help rebirth a man’s wish after the lowest point of his life. They also use the term “Switching Time” to create a purposefully woven timeline for the sake of the more malicious of the two reborn children to avoid any scares caused by the unknown individual.”

Jacob upset about the lies Jen told him transformed and Jen pulls out his fighting form just by revealing his Rider Belt; the “New Sabbath Belt” uses it just like he did in the source material, only now, the sky turns dark, and a Phoenix comes from the waters next to the very area the fight is taking place, the bird forms a cross shape and Jen forms a Y shaped Pose and the Rider is made out of the very fire Jen has put himself in. When he’s transformed, he introduces himself as “Kamen Rider SteelJet Fiend-X” the battle with Kamen Rider DeceptHunt Wolf BlaX and SteelJet Fiend-X is all but a massive curb stomp. All blasts from the GunBlayzer were blocked by Fiend-X’s weapon of Choice, The “Inferno Wing”. He then has his finisher, the “Flame Wheel Slash”. Jacob is now Untransformed, and Ghoul appears and takes Jacob back to an undisclosed location. Jerry is now at the final day of shooting, only this time, he gets a call when he wakes up that day to stay home. He meets the weapons adviser of the ZAIA Elite, a cackling and egocentric man by the name of Leopold Robert. He challenges Jerry to intentionally die to save his company “Welcome to the end of the movie and your life! You will die, and DIE HARD!! Get ready to die for Real, Boy!!”. Realizing that it’s a “Heads, ZAIA Wins, Tails, Hiden Loses” situation he goes straight to MetalX Mode! Meanwhile a sensitive machine goes haywire from an unknown source that puts the Maxwell Manor on Fire. With Vontelli’s two bodyguards by the names of “Bites” and “Chowden” in positions where Carl Joyce, Kasumi, and Thomas Maxwell are forced to watch. Genesis’ battle is against Leopold Robert where he says “You want escalation, hopefully your sight is as good as your jump!” He then turns into ScopeKiller Bear. The two fight with each successive shot causing more flames within the Maxwell Manor. Genesis thinks “if I keep evading, my place is gonna be as good as an Ashtray. Gotta find his weakness.” He then thinks to form a shield with the MetalX Cells around him to move in front of him. A successful reflection destroys ScopeKiller Bear’s Laser Cannon with ScopeKiller raging “You Bastard!” Then Jerry pulls out his MetalX Rider Kick (known as the “Heavy Metal Strike”) and leading Leopold Robert/ScopeKiller Bear to his death. Vontelli claps and enters the scene “Bravo my little Jerry Boy, let’s see what you expect to survive a battle against the King.” Vontelli transforms into Dio Mille, and goes to fight Genesis. Even then, SteelJet Fiend-X appears and changes the fight with him as opposed to Genesis. Getting the grips off of Bites and Chowden and tells in a crazy move “Get all of your butts out of here, The Dio Detronizzato is too strong, this new Rider has to defeat him with me.” At the Gates of Maxwell Manor, Flare and Breeze attempt a break in towards the burning building “I bet neither of us can die through a heavy handed hell as Maxwell Mansion, for my name isn’t…” leading the escapes of the Burning Building, Thomas Maxwell “Dudes, Don’t just play around, you’re gonna be your own flares if you don’t get away!!” The incoming crew scares Breeze in a certain angle where her polaroid camera flings off her hands and screams, leading the camera to land on the film camera and explode, creating a win for Hiden. Dio Mille yells “You still got one more win to obtain mister Jerry, see you at the next round!!” And then runs off. The end of the episode features Jerry mourning the loss of his home, and then his brother, Thomas offers a stay at his little house at his university. With the two heading off, not knowing Thomas’ double life, Jerry lets out two words to end the episode on;

“Thank you…”

  
  


Episode 17. Brothers in Danger: (ZAIA Corporate Takeover Wargame Level FINAL: University Survival): (Here it is! The End of the Wargame! The deciding challenge is to help Thomas Maxwell as a day to day Housemate once the Fall Semester starts and another challenge of survival is started when the Most Powerful ZAIAcon has been Birthed (with power levels on the same scale as a Zettlord), meanwhile, another candidate of a Zetacon is found in the form of a University Professor. The final challenge is to find the identity of the New and Deadly ZAIAcon and destroy it in just 3 days): Starting at the screening room of the ZAIA Headquarters, Martin Vontelli Jr., Jessica Brown, Thomas Maxwell, and even Bites and Cowden as Vontelli’s Bodyguards, they’re at a lab filled with a massive dump of dead Test Type Zetacons for the around the first minute and a half, not a single word is said at the screening nor the lab. An unnamed ZAIA Scientist with Purple Hair plus glasses let’s Vontelli know “Sir, we have a new grade of military grade, mass produced ZAIAcons, we shall have them ready in the coming weeks.” Vontelli announced coldly; 

“Brilliant, I shall have that boy Jerry in my hands in no time. I shall create a new world, a world full of the next stage of Humans. Armed with weapons as hard hitting as the rage of the Four Corrupt Gods of Mount Olympus! The Strength of Zeus, the Ambition of Poseidon, the Wrath of Hades, the Screams of Cronus. Jerry may have won the past two rounds of my Wargame, but I have a fun one ready to deliver. Just imagine being in the housing of his only flesh and blood, the only one he has, only now, he got himself the landlord of the dorm, tripling as a security guard and a Professor of “Transforming Technology”. There’s rumors of a technology connecting galaxy wide sets of heroes and villains able to shapeshift into masked Fighters. Percivious Maxwell, I do this for you, your idea of mechanized humans has lead to the tradgedy of MorningTown. You destroyed our creation, Plato’s Satellite. This could have been the grand baby of ZAIA, Hiden, and our many sponsors we worked on since 2000, our dream of the “Millennium Perfection Project” we had in 2021. It costed many lives and my relations to Hiden. Monsters they called us, murders we were named. You died with your two only children and they’re crazy uncle who couldn’t run a business for peanuts, you had to make stage shows to get people interested. Now, Jerry is our final target. I’ll kill him in his honor.”

In a strange out of character moment for Jerry, he got depressed. He was looking at the ruins of what once was his mansion. He leaves a rose on the dead grounds, and he bittersweetly vows “I’m Sorry. I can’t continue like this. I will defeat the ZAIA Elite. Those criminals will pay, They had to have had relations to the MorningTown Destruction. You took your life to keep me and Thomas safe. Vontelli has further motives beyond a petty rivalry because My family allegedly manufactured an ultra intelligent weapon linked to the Zett Cult.” Thomas Maxwell ran to his brother upbeat as ever; “Hey Jerry! Jessica brought us the taste of Alligator for us to have with You, me, my three housemates, Jacob, Kasumi, and Jessica herself.” He grabs Jerry’s Arm and drags it on, and Jerry nervously questions “Why is Jean Gabriel not involved?” Thomas excitedly reports, “because he’s out for Italian, just stop going to the same places every day as if you were obsessed with money, Vontelli hasn’t announced his final challenge yet!” At the feast, Jessica tells of Martin Vontelli Jr.’s final challenge. “Rules are simple, find the big killer. She’s a ZAIACon, Major Meat-Only Eater, and loves penguins! Your partner is Cody Hart, College Professor type Humajin. He also excels at mystery solving with him being a huge fan of “Sherlock Holmes” and your Landlord. Best of Luck.” Kasumi sparks in pain on her head, and worries “Damn, my battery isn’t charged enough to handle much more of this, I need to recharge, but I sense Jiraiya near this university.” Jerry also thinks out loud “That also means Jennai is back!” In front of the crowded house, Jerry transforms into a Kamen Rider, but that’s what Jessica expects, and she sends out the mysterious new ZAIAcon “ArcticFreezing Penguin”. Upon Meeting ArcticFreezing Penguin, she goes “Ice to meet ya Jerry, I see you brought your last semblance of a family to defend ya this Semester”. The two fight more or less how the two fight in the source material upon her introduction. Jerry gets rather curb stomped, and the noise within the university area, created by a mysterious sound machine causes Genesis Hopper MetalX to go Berserk again. Realizing his brother was in danger, Thomas had to go against his own better judgement, and enlist the help of Flare and Breeze to destroy the sound machine as the screeching is leaving Genesis Hopper MetalX. It is then, when he bumps into Bikerboss. Bikerboss asks “Why aren’t you protecting your only family you have? He’s in danger, and you’re gonna be in danger if you go towards Hiden.” Thomas tells “I need two of your lower gang members to get involved.” Bikerboss let’s her palm beam whips get ready to attack “Really, hiring two good-for-nothings? Sorry, but I don’t hire morons for stupid orders like that.” Sneaking into Hiden Tower, Flare and Breeze are trying to get info on a new Z-Tech Card with the data and powers of the many animals Jerry and Jacob had obtained. Breeze explains to her online audience as Flare was filming “We have gained access to Hiden Intelligence Headquarters and are getting information on Jerry and most powerful form yet.” Carl Joyce stepped down the building to be unamused by Flare and Breeze’s Antics. He yelled at him the two “Idiots! Why are you clowns here?” Flare asures to Joyce “We would like to talk to the Kid CEO of Hiden.” Joyce counters “Jerry doesn’t like you, now shoo or I’ll make you go away!” Security guards chase after Flare and Breeze, but the plot goes back to Thomas and Bikerboss. Let me introduce you to my new weapon. She unveils Kamen Rider DeceptHunt BlaX, but it doesn’t act like Jacob. In a deep voice, DeceptHunt BlaX approaches the scared university student “Don’t make any reactions or I’ll shoot.” Flare and Breeze scream “Don’t just stand there. We’re being chased by a whole set of Humajins!!” Thomas was pulled at by Flare and Breeze to the University as whole security guard Type Humajins were exploding at the invisible barrier to Jupiter’s Creek University. The next scene pulls to Cody Hart and Jerry Maxwell to find the murderous creature that’s on the University. A Penguin figure is thrown on the ground. Cody Hart picks up the figure “I found the murderer, It’s Sandra O’Klapper.” Meanwhile, Jessica pulls out the “Grand Anubis” Z-Tech Card. Without uttering a word, she spends her first transformation with Hieroglyphics turning part by part into her ZAIAcon form. She slams her Scythe to control Cody Hart berserk. He slams Jerry to the road and Jerry gets scared again. He tries to finish his transformation into Kamen Rider Genesis, but his reluctance is costing him from finishing saying “Kamen Rider!” or drops the MetalX Z-Tech Card in fear that he’ll go berserk again. Jerry wasn’t having it, he needed to transform. Eventually, he budges, but the supersonic sound is damaging hima nd back to his monster like ways. Though a loud scream causes the sound machine to break. Unfortunately, it was Kasumi and she got camel clutched by the Berserk Humajin. Kasumi is now in her alpha state and was broken in half. Then incomes the burly landlord smashing everything in Thomas Maxwell’s dorm. He delivers a bear hug to Kamen Rider Genesis, even cackling “How does it feel to be crushed by a big man with 93.1 percent hard as steel muscle!!” He then tosses Jerry into one of the walls of the dorm. Yelling for help (as the end of the episode runs with a “Postcard Memories” shot) “Thomas Percivious Maxwell, Where are you!?”

  
  


Episode 18: Rampage of Zeus: The episode begins with a recap of the arc through a narration from Martin Vontelli Jr.:

“Jerry has gotten me hard. At first he couldn’t help make a struggling arcade work versus grand business, he couldn’t sell cars for peanuts, then he took down a widely known, heavyweight lawyer that could have won if it weren’t for that comatose girl’s ESP powers. Don’t ask me how those work. He even had his manor turn into a soot ground through a lil’ movie I was making., Now, we’re at the climax, welcome to the Jupiter’s Creek Murder Mystery!!”

After the narration, we start where the fight left off. Cody Hart turns into a Dodo Type Zetacon. Then is immediately punched in the head (causing it to fly off) from Breeze. Jerry inquires to Breeze “How could you do what I couldn’t?” In which Breeze rejects “Martial Arts Experience, now go!” The second day has started for Jerry to find “The Murderer”. He can’t transform due to the Sound Machine creating yet another opportunity for the Hopper MetalX Form to go out of control. Jerry does the next best thing (especially with Jacob not by his side), Genesis Hopper X. His supersonic hearing detects 2 ZAIAcons. Both Female, and northern data regarding the second on Hiden’s servers. To the unpleasant surprise of Jerry Maxwell, Martin Vontelli Jr. enters the fight “Leaving without saying goodbye?” Jerry yells at Vontelli “Look, I don’t wanna fight you! Don’t even think of it! I’m already at a boiling point with you and your team of ZAIA Elite Cronies!!” Vontelli transforms and even encourages Jerry to use the Hopper MetalX to make the fight more fair. Jerry being rather angry for even making a risky proposition screams “Look, I hardly have any time to mess around with your corporate army, and transforming could make things worse!” Kamen Rider Dio Mille informs Genesis “What exactly are you afraid of? That sound machine? Well, I guess I win by default.” Jerry transforms into Hopper MetalX out of spite, and MetalX starts to go berserk, with ArcticFreezing Penguin appearing alongside Dio Mille. Dio Mille even laughs “I knew you were a troublesome one, but now the only thing you’d want is to win, but get this, I already won!!” Then Sara and Susie (the latter being the comatose girl with the ESP powers from the third round) enter the circuit with senses that Jerry and Thomas Maxwell haven’t had the best relationship growing up. Jerry was watching an episode of VR Troopers at age 6, while Thomas (age 9) took the remote and tuned into Professional Wrestling. The 2 ended up in a rather crazy fight with hitting and the sounds of glass breaking as the camera is moving away from them (even to the point where underwater bubble sounds of what may or may not be censored cursing). Saying things like “What’s the matter with you? You still wanted that little *bubble sounds* toy car for your 4th birthday?!” On Thomas’ side and “I wish my parents were *bubble sounds* alive to have DCFS take you *bubble sounds*” Sarah even runs to find Thomas Maxwell for some aid in the fight and try to regain trust between the two, but to the unfortunate surprise Thomas left a simple piece of paper saying “At Class right now, do not disturb - TPM” Sarah angrily rages “Damn! We could be the next Target, taking Jerry with him! Either that, or he has ulterior motives.” In comes Carl Joyce. His cowardly nature has left him with his Secretary; Tina, in the driver’s seat. Carl, Tina, Flare, and Breeze team up to find the sound machine. It’s within what seems like an abandoned building that seems so obvious it has to be fake. Appearing on the eyes of Carl’s party is a drunken follower of the Zett complete with Amnesia. Carl asks “Who Exactly are you?” The man introduces himself “You can call me Foxman, I guess.” He takes out a flask with a painted on “The Chaotiks” on both sides. He continues to act drunk, but is willing to fight as he sees the four as “Stupid Pipsqueks” and “rival gang member blood”. Flare and Breeze decide to take on the mysterious (possible) Zettlord on their own. On another stage of the battle, in comes Jessica as Bikerboss offers a fight between her and the new “host” for “Ghoul” they stare at each other for a few seconds before “Ghoul” removes the hoods & robes, and is Revealed. It happens to be Jacob (seemingly) under the influence of Plato. Jacob transforms into DeceptHunt MuscleApe and Jessica transforms into Black Anubis. Black Anubis is just too strong for DeceptHunt to handle, so he knows to transform into Wolf BlaX. Tina and Carl go all over the Zett Base to find the sound machine, but in comes Jiraiya again. He approaches his enemies “I’m not gonna play games with you guys anymore. I’m the strongest of Zett Cult. Once you little pests are out of the way, I can get at our traitorous Priest; Jerry, to recreate the world in my image. With Jerry being more powerful than the “Dio Detronizzato” himself; Martin Vontelli Jr., those two are gonna be a cake walk for me.” After the drunken boxing fighter; Foxman, has exhausted Breeze enough, Breeze takes a final gambit with a jump kick and continuously punches Foxman in the face for it to bleed. The Zett Leader pulls out a glass root beer bottle and then puts a mysterious liquid into it creating a dangerous solution that will activate once the glass breaks. Jiraiya approaches Carl Further “I bet you’d wish you sent someone with actual fighting experience to your aid, but unfortunately, your fighting pals are all occupied! Here’s your drink with your last meal! Enjoy it!” Carl and Tina evade the bottle, but it’s too late, the landing area causes a flame to start (weirdly at the entrance of the Sound Machine Room). Carl starts acting paranoid at the arson. He panics “Dear god, Jerry, help, I can’t believe the Zett are gonna destroy us!” once the sound machine is burnt (causing the fire to increase its destruction faster), Genesis Hopper MetalX regains control and fights the ArcticFreezing Penguin and Dio Mille with some cool moves and sends in the Double Super Megarise with the Double Electron V-End towards ArcticFreezing Penguin, following up with an upgraded Heavy Metal Strike called the “Heavy Metal Spike Storm” after Dio Mille. Even in parallel shots with DeceptHunt and Black Anubis, DeceptHunt pulls out the StrikeShot ShoX (pronounced Like Shocks) Z-Tech Card. With a Wolf combining with Hawk Wings, Mammoth Tusks, Cheetah Legs, a Hornet Stinger, Tiger Stripes, thickening fur, purple vaporizing chemicals from the Stinger, Shark Fins, and increasing size to create Kamen Rider DeceptHunt StrikeShot ShoX. The fight continues as it did like in the source material. Although the fight is concluding, Breeze’s face is bleeding with no knowledge of the events of the short term period where Foxman hit Breeze for a set of time with the events resetting as Foxman never hitting Breeze. Foxman begs for mercy “Stop it, stop it now. I’m super hurt and the building Carl and Tina are in is blowing to smithereens.” As the two are trying to escape, SteelJet Fiend-X appears at the exit of the building with his ending strike where he sends a flaming beam from his sword. Once he seemingly misses Carl Brags “Ha! You Missed!” SteelJet counters “Oh yeah? Wasn’t aiming at ya!” The flame gets bigger with it to reach Carl and Tina in just seconds. Meanwhile, Sarah aims her gun at SteelJet with no ammo. Sarah reacts “Shoot me to the moon! I’m all out of damn ammo!” She then chucks her gun towards SteelJet and he essentially gets out of the way of the exit leading to a successful escape. With the final shot of DeceptHunt using his finisher known as the “Chimera Stampede Burst” (similar to the Rampage Gatling Blast (Witt no text (as to be expected), and saying “Chimera Locked On!” Then ending with “Stampede Shot Successful”!). Even with everyone, safe, a robotic voice announces “You Lose!” Angered by The announcement, Jerry tries to hit Vontelli “Why did you do this Don of ZAIA?!” Vontelli responds passive aggressively “You were gonna lose no matter what! I intentionally made the final round rigged disguised as a fair fight. My toy box at the University was made with intentions for a grand victory for me! Goodbye Hiden, Hello ZAIA!!” The Hiden Tower was demolited from the bottom onwards and Vontelli pulled a kill switch for the entire Humajin group with almost all of them exploding. Even one of the alpha reverts were gone within Carl’s Arms as the smoke was covering the area. Carl Joyce screamed at the top of his lungs “VONTELLI!!!!!” Two weeks later Jerry looked at the destruction of the society that Jerry came to make left him into a slump as he carried a bag to the harbor as a special version of the credits played to the tune of Tom Waits' “Shiny Things”. After the credits played. Jerry was to drown by his own will, but coming to save him was Jean Gabriel Westland. Westland gave Jerry a pep talk, and even said “ZAIA may’ve won the game, but our match isn’t over yet!!” Carl Joyce even offered a Glazed Donut as he saw a heavy improvement for Jerry, and the three vowed to defeat the ZAIA Elite, and restore order to the once unstoppable Vontelli and his many forces. Even Flare and Breeze came to the hands of Team Jerry, the (as of now) only pure Justice Rider. Jacob Leo Jones and Thomas Maxwell are strangely missing from the picture. The episode ends as the five go off to the sunset to destroy ZAIA Elite in the wake of Zeus’ Wrath, find the mysterious origins of the revived Zett Cult, and restore order to Neptune’s Sky City.


	3. Arc 3: ZAIA World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ZAIA Elite has won the Corporate Wargame. Costing Jerry Maxwell his company! The Kid CEO has to begin from scratch with his new girlfriend by his Side, the world against him on all fronts, and a new objective, fight Martin Vontelli Jr. and his Corporate Goons ready to strike. Meanwhile, the Zett is being Reborm and the “Justice Rider” Alliance is being restored via forgiveness, mutual goals, and Common Enemies!

###  ZAIA World Order Arc:

  
  


Episode 19: Secrecy Date: (Hiden Intelligence is no more, but 3 weeks after Jerry’s attempted Suicide, Sarah offers to go to VRcade for a first date (especially since she used said three weeks offering housing and they developed feelings to each other). However, it’s an exploit by Vontelli to expose Jerry in front of many of his followers (namely Thomas Maxwell and an unwilling Jacob Leo Jones), as a true fraud with a rider vs rider fight packaged with Bite and Chowden in their new ZAIAcon Forms, Sarah as the reel, and a Donut (Jerry’s favorite food)): (Jerry with the Opening Narration: Hard to believe it’s been a whole month since the Corporate Wargame ended. ZAIA has taken our world and turned it so Vontelli centric. He appears as a god onto himself and went from the Dio Detronizzato, to the Dio Presidenziale. It was within the time I tried to drown myself until now I was given housing from my new girlfriend, Sarah. Now is to be our first date, we mutually decided to go to the VRcade. Let’s see what’s going on with Martin Vontelli Jr.) as the shot zooms into a television screen there’s a talk show featuring Vontelli starts.

*Theme of Luigi Karn Sarts*

Luigi Karn: Hello and Welcome to the Luigi Karn Show! My name is obviously Luigi Carn, but you already knew that. For today we present the former Dethroned God gain his thrown back after Jerry Maxwell failed the “Corporate Wargame”. His name is Martin Vontelli Jr. Feel Free to call him Vontelli for short. Either way, here he comes, the Heavyweight Takeover Champ is coming in and clapping the hands of his many Fangirls!! So Mister Vontelli, tell us, how did you become the new owner of Hiden Intelligence?

Vontelli: Well, easy. Three Syllables: Jerry Lost! Even if he managed to win the two rounds he lost to, Jerry could have risked burning to death if it wasn’t for his flame retardant Rider Suit. I wanted him to get to the brink where his powers were useless and luckily enough for him, my little Video Camera was bombed out by an inadvertent accident after the little Polaroid camera destroyed the Video Vulture Type-4XHD. He was at the brink of dying since I found one key weakness of the Rider Unit Genesis. It was Solar Powered. Like I could have pulled out my little Trump Card, the “Quick Flash”. We made it in secret with ZAIA. This blue alloy changes the environment of any good area and turns in into what I call the “Blue Moon Playhouse” Jerry can only get angry for so much time he will overheat the Z-Tech powers into the Flux of him in-transforming. Once entertaining the “Blue Moon Playhouse”, the dimensional facade of his powers will drain and he’s as good as done at that point where he’ll anger himself out faster and if he untransforms, I could make mincemeat of him, and send him trapped in a burning building so he can ultimately suffer. As far as Round three, he could have the building of his sent an arson from DynamiteLion was about to send, sure, but another way for him to lose was losing a legal battle. Millionaire? Yes, but not the brightest bulb in the shed. He loves his Donuts and Pizza, however, everything is exploitable and his Gajigans are just his toys to him, they aren’t services, they’re just toys inside! If it wasn’t for Conan Wolf exposed as a killer, he would have lost. He saw it as an accidental exploit from Susan’s ESP.

Luigi: Aren’t those things illegal?

Vontelli: My hands are clean, my sets of henchmen are at their responsibility. I just hire them. Even at the final round, ArcticFreezing Penguin was just a decoy, He never knew knew of the Black Anubis. Either way, there was no serial Killer at “Jupiter Creek University” I intentionally used an excuse to trap his gullible ass!

The shot zooms out and at a trailer park TV Den was muted with Flare and Breeze watching. Breeze Comments “Yeahhhhh….. Talk Shows don’t even begin to make sense.” Flare continues “I hate this channel.” The TV shuts off, and we transition to the evening Date with Jerry putting on a white suit and the very last phases of Sarah putting on her black dress. The two head for the Mall with the two going on roller skates to grind the rails and skate through the mall as Blitzkrieg Bop plays with People Complaining. Though at the Arcade, they jump and change clothes in a sci-fi style Fashion (one outfit for another instantly thanks to the V-Wrist provided by ZAIA). The two come to a bar with a suspicious bartender offering the two a drink. Sarah tells Jerry that “While this dude looks Shady, he’s quite the guy if ya know him.” The Bartender comes in “Good Evening ya two, can I offer a decent mix? I have the Melon/Orange option of “Sunshine Pacific Florida”, the Pineapple/Lime option of “Sour Horribelle”, or for the extra adventurous, the Special if the day Black Cherry/Jalapeño option of “Hell’s Spider Web”. Pick something fine… ask about other specialties if ya want.” Sarah Kindly asks “Can I have the Lemony Grape option of “Squatt Blues”?” The Bartender requests “Can I see your IDs?” The two show their Birthdays at this point of the series with Sarah being born on 7/30/2011 (making her 23 as of an unidentified date of 2034). Jerry reluctantly shows he’s only 18 with a birthday of May 11, 2016. The Bartender rejects the two eventual sweethearts “I’m sorry Kids, but Jerry is only 18, get out of here!” Sarah insists “I’ll have consent of him being a guardian, please let him in!” The Bartender bounces back “Doesn’t matter! Leave or I’ll get law enforcement into the scene”. Later, Jerry acting awkward is having a try at a conversation with questions like “I had Dragon Mango Punch, why was I banned here?” and “Who was your first Heroic Fighter (essentially Power Ranger/Kamen Rider/etc. Shows) Crush?”. Sarah scolds Jerry, “Dude, You Thought it was Orange Juice. Only Thomas Maxwell forgot to warn ya…” Sarah bribes Jerry with a Glazed Chocolate Donut “I can give you this precious donut if you have yourself a win at the VRcade’s Greatest and Holiest trademark game “Rabbia Incoronata Online”! A goofy hated and crazy suited Guy announces “Ladies and Gentlemen, I PRESENT the top Lottery winner’s final Challenge, the “Rabbia Incoronata Online Super Fight!” The duo to join in the final challenge is…. Jerry Maxwell and Sarah Armstrong!!” The two, realizing that their date was going bad as they go into the pods and the two go into a virtual world. If they die here, they die in real life. Their challenge is against Vontelli and his two Bodyguards, “Bite” and Chowden”. The two are Heavyweight ZAIA Mercenaries. On the rocky cliffs, Vontelli offers a one against three fight. Meanwhile, Jerry is trying to go at it whole Sarah is fighting Jerry for his donut he stole and obtained from Sarah as she continuously says, “Give me that Donut!” Jerry responds in many variations of “No” as things escalate, Sarah starts screaming “Give me the Damn Donut!” Vontelli then mocks the new couple and orders his soldiers “Oh my poor little boo boos, this is gonna be fun, After Them!!” After countless resisting Jerry to give back the Donut, on the TV at the Same Arcade shows Jacob Jones and Thomas Maxwell looking at the event of Jerry possibly getting killed in a matter of moments teasing the protagonist in ways like “This is my Baby Bro, he can't even fight just because he wants his donut now. Just goes to show how much he cares more about a junk food product rather than his own life.” Jacob Thinks to himself, “Good God, is he really that selfish?” At the same mall, Carl Joyce watches Jerry as he profusely resists and with him is Susan still as good as comatose. Carl speaks one word relatively lowly… “Jerry…” the situation is further escalated as Back at the VRcade, Thomas Maxwell asks “Do you wanna see my newest power I’m going to use when the time comes?” Jacob replies “Oh dear…” Thomas requests “Do ya wanna see me Switch Time?” Jacob is radio silent. Thomas continues with “You see those kids playing Skee Ball? I can easily take a couple of individuals and switch places for a short set of time with one getting more tickets than the other, and once the time comes, it’ll be seen as the kid who legitimately got the tickets while seen as legitimate all together, and he gets scolded for cheating and the girl who ultimately got those tickets in the short 30 seconds she was playing will be crying over the results! Think the “Mandela Effect” made real…” Ghoul appears back into the picture and orders Jacob “Let’s get at Jessie again, right now, she’s gonna be wantin’ a killin’” after countless time trying to get back at Jerry’s Donut, Sarah elbow thrusts Jerry and Jerry comes back harder than before with turning back into Kamen Rider Genesis Hopper MetalX. He then tells Vontelli “Today, You Stole my Donut, but Tomorrow, I’ll be sure to turn you and your men into the Dough Factory so I can make you my bitch!!” The two bodyguards transform into Soldier Level ZAIAcons. Then Jacob and Ghoul look more for Jessica as she appears with just one phrase “Leaving without saying Goodbye?” Jacob responds, “Goodbye to you? Yes” Jessica turns into Black Anubis and Jacob Coughs a couple times. He used the excuse of “Sorry, I’ve been having heart problems for ages. I will now see who can win you stupid little ant!” He then transforms and the two fights go more or less like the source material with the end featuring instead of the Black Anubis ZAIAcon retreating once she lost the fight. Once Dio Mille is Defeated, the shot of Dio Mille’s suit cracking zooms out and Vontelli requests “Stop, I had enough” Dio Mille’s Screen closes to black and he ponders, “How could Jerry that strong and That Stubborn?” The episode ends with the single bitten donut leaving him to untransform” as an extremely exhausted Jerry faints “Well, at least it wasn’t jelly filled”. And the final shot with Carl Joyce dropping his coffee with his jaw dropping in surprise. The coffee spill shot fades to black and the episode ends...

Episode 20: Il Grande Contrattacco Del Fantasma Androide/The Phantom Android’s Grand Counterattack: (After Sarah agrees to use extra rent to turn a neighbor’s apartment into a venue for a new business called “NewBuild Repair and Production”, Ghoul Returns with Bikerboss (apparently to kidnap and deactivate a resurrected Kasumi). Ghoul is unveiled to still be hosted by Jacob with providing another fight with Jessica (for the third time), Jerry and Sarah go on a cat and mouse game with Vontelli as Ghoul seems to be following them everywhere with no simultaneous appearances with Jacob and the haunted being in the same location): After the end of the VR Battle of Jerry and Vontelli, from Vontelli’s end, the extended sequence after Vontelli questions “How could Jerry that strong and That Stubborn?” in comes Bikerboss, she reports to Vontelli “We’ve got Virtual Vontelli to exploit Jerry’s biggest weakness” Vontelli responds “What?” Bikerboss analyzes to her Company President “He’s a very emotion driven individual, if we can sap every last bit of it, he’ll overheat his rider powers and once SatelliGalieo is shut down, he’ll use every last bit of his Rider Unit to gain power so we can send him straight to Hell!” Vontelli inquires “How can we Access SatelliGalieo?” Bikerboss plots with a two word response; “The Traitor”. The episode title is presented in Italian (as opposed to the normal English title). Sarah narrates as so;

“Jerry and I been dating for about a month as our new business is ready to open, we call it “NewBuild Repair and Production”. We mutually decided to rent an extra apartment for the Repair Shop we’re gonna introduce to the public later today for the lost Humajins that were destroyed by Vontelli, the ZAIA Elite, and the Zett. Our first Humajin we repaired was Kasumi, we have plans to reintroduce people like Tao Feng Jiang, Cody Hart (just in time for the New Fall Semester of the School Year at “Jupiter’s Creek University”), and now Baseball Player “Kenny Reynolds”. I love Jerry so much, we watch Rugby games Together, he even introduced me to a favorite game of his; “Columns”. Now let’s check back to the now.”

Sarah is humming the “Go, Go, Power Rangers” as she prepares dinner. Jerry is rather calm and relaxed for the time being. Even Carl Joyce and his newly revived Humajin, Tina, enter the scene as they pick up their own food from the supermarket. Tina starts having interactions with Kasumi, including Kasumi asking “I sense the Zett returning, is that true?” Tina Answers “Oh you worry too much Miss K. The Zett is gone, can’t you let it go?”. Even more positive questions like their favorite TV Shows and sports bets play on until Tina rudely asks “So, how does it feel to be in a Hare…” with Kasumi replying “Enough is enough, I don’t want questions about romance, I want peace and quiet.” While having a dinner of Rice, Pork, and assorted Vegetables, Jerry is wondering “Who’s the next Humajin to get revived?” Sarah giggles and tells Jerry “Decent question, I think it should be one you had a crush on, “Racing Queen” Yoko Leena”. Meanwhile as the two are exchanging conversations, a first person view shows one entering the apartment of the couple as the conversation is still going on. Entering is Ghoul (or so it seems). The heavy black robe is removed and Flare yells “Boo!” Carl Joyce screams in fear and anger as he sees the fake “host” and pulls out a gun “Don’t Scare me like that!!” Breeze brings some donuts and coffee from Dudley’s and jokes “Oh you fell for it. Gotta love when you little pups fall for a tease like that”. Upset at the Flare and Breeze’s Trick Carl yells “Son of a Bitch! Don’t play around like that, you did see how Zett and the ZAIA Elite are still active, I don’t like it one bit! So Never means Never, stop playing games with us. Bikerboss appears with Ghoul and plots “Nice, we found your new place! We need to borrow something… Something like your toy that just so happens to be the Secretary. In front of Bikerboss and the residents and guests of Jerry and Sarah’s Apartment reveals the face of Ghoul, Jacob again. They kidnap Kasumi and Kasumi lands on Susan’s Lap and inadvertently, Sarah sees what looks like a pre teen version of Kasumi and her older “brother”; Jiraiya. They ride to their Aunt’s house in the year 2026. a Dark, Stormy night as the siblings play with their video games. All of a sudden, the man in the car takes on a biker gang and speeds too fast falling to a cliff. The man was saved after hanging onto a cliff. Though the two children get unlucky and fall offshore and don’t survive. No further revelations are discovered, but clues hint that Kasumi possibly was a human at one point, though how she could be is a mystery. The man in the form of silhouettes grieves his loss and buries the two with no clear reason as to what’s going on other than the death of 2 children, what was going on, nor the connection between the Secretary Humajin and the kids who died. Meanwhile, Jessica uses her binoculars to detect Jerry and tries to spy on the crew at NewBuild. She pulls out her Black Anubis Form. She even sends any and all ZAIA Elite soldiers to hunt down and kill Maxwell. With their new business in Crisis, Jerry and Sarah are trying to run and find the ones who kidnapped Kasumi. Before Jerry could Transform into Genesis, he’s instantly reminded of showing the world of him revealing his identity. All over the place, Ghoul appears gatekeeping any and all places Jerry is running to. Jerry and Susan are looking into a safe place. Unfortunately his first instinct was an attempt to make it to a carnival with 2 “Ghoul Hosts” firing machine guns towards Jerry as they jumped on top of attraction upon attraction. This wouldn’t be for very long with ghoul hosts now appearing on the ground level with some inside the attractions themselves, or within Food stands. Causing Jerry damage, Jerry almost transforms, but his PTSD strikes again after the defeat of Cyber Vontelli revealing his identity to the public. Meanwhile, Jen appears within Jerry’s eyes. He offers help with him, but Jerry has his doubts as Jen’s SteelJet Fiend-X almost killed him under the Zett Cult. As they keep running, the Ghoul Hosts strike at anywhere he can be (even a candy store jumping out of the ceiling). Though at an apex where Jerry got into close corners on an electric train. He’s asking for help from any possible civilian he can interact with. Soon Afterwards, the woman who was reading a newspaper about the World Series Winners Being the Chicago Cubs against the New York Yankees 4-3 the previous year. Offering the Magazine for sale for the price of “Get a Life”, then she rolls the magazine up and hits Jerry quite a few times. Meanwhile, Martin Vontelli Jr. Teams up with Bite and Chowden and inquires “May I ask where Mr. Maximilian can be?” The woman screams in fear as Vontelli hits the defenseless woman with a suitcase as she yells variations of “I don’t know, get lost!” Cutting to finding a safe place to hide, Ghoul appears again, and Jerry heads on and fights on his own account with a fist. The attempt to punch the Ghoul Clone only to misfire at a critical moment. However, while Jerry goes through the body of the clone, The Clone pulls a sword and a slash towards Jerry and delivers multiple slashes at Sarah. As a last resort, Sarah pulls out her Gun and hits the clone to only remove the heavy robe and find nothing inside the robe. Finally, Jerry meets up with Vontelli and his bodyguards. Jerry transforms in spite of his fear with Vontelli following soon after. A colliding Rider Kick between the two delivers a blow enough to wound at least 6 people and the two aren’t done yet, as they jump off the train and land back onto the ground. Then a surprise encounter from Fiend-X comes in with Jen agreeing to Jerry “Temporary Alliance, Kill the Dio Mille!” Jerry nods his head and starts his battle next battle with Dio Mille, only with metal that can not only defend him better, but can create static from his physical encounters with his armor. Fighting Chowden and Bite is now more difficult than ever now that they know Jerry’s techniques and can take better counteractions. Jerry is getting angrier than before causing possible overheating. Meanwhile Bikerboss and Ghoul appear at the location Black Anubis appears, and the true Ghoul Host appears within the eyes of the Black Anubis as Jacob Jones. Even Bikerboss sends out energy whips to finally end Black Anubis for the final showdown. Jacob can’t transform into his DeceptHunt form as his lungs and heart problems are tiring him out. Black Anubis delivers several slashes to the duo and Black Anubis announces “Welcome to my world, freakazoids! I thought Plato knew you better, but apparently He thought wrong. You’ll be sorry once I kill you under the name of Vontelli!” After being hit a bunch of times, Jacob finally transforms into DeceptHunt StrikeShot ShoX. Even Flare and Breeze go towards Bikerboss as the two form a Longhorn Train-like formation called the “Toro KO” and a revelation is made. Bikerboss wasn’t a girl after all, he was a guy with Purple poisonous Lips and purple poisonous Nails acting as claws. Out of the control of Ivan/Bikerboss, DeceptHunt gets his grand final battle as a true “Justice Rider”, and now he aims for the belt with his Gun. Jacob roars out “Sorry you punk, You took the wrong plane to Egypt, now, feels the wrath of a dozen loads of Africa’s Mighty Stampede!!” Finally aiming at the Belt of Black Anubis, Jacob fires the “Chimera Stampede Blast” and destroys the Black Anubis Powers. Jessica is back to Normal, but with a Cost. She’s barely conscious, and tells Jacob, “Lay off the Tobacco, can you? You saved my life, but you’re destroying yours”. Jacob said “I quit Smoking and Chewing ages ago, now I could die any day.” The fight with Vontelli, Bite, and Chowden against Genesis and SteelJet is going rather similar to the source material, but with SteelJet and Genesis sparking out as they fight with desperation and bodies weakening. The two deliver a finishing blow against Vontelli with a Double Rider Kick. A mix of Genesis’ Heavy Metal Finish and Fiend-X’s “Sunshine Doomsday End” (with the announcement being “Double Strikeout, When Worlds Collide!”) them once succeeded, the combination called “Solar Solar Eclipse Kicker” and the ending announcement being “Fatal 1000 Percent Burns!” As the it seems like Vontelli is done, it was actually a cyborg clone, and attempts to grab onto Genesis and SteelJet in a vain attempt to end them before self destruction and the two untransform back to Jerry and Jen. Jean Gabriel Westland appears quickly to warn the two riders and any other witnesses of the fight that, “The worst has yet to come”. He then walks away to shapeshift into a bald, black armored man with no clear context as of now. The episode ends with the spots of the two fights as Breeze tears a bit before thinking out loud “Oh dear…” after the credits roll, a Humajin-like being resembling Kasumi is casually walking as cars begin to crash and glass starts breaking.

Episode 21: Highway Fight: (after Foxman goes to Sarah and Jerry’s place for Ice Cream, Foxman kidnaps Susan to use her psychic powers to detect “Master Jiraiya”; Ghoul appears once more (only as Kasumi) in a ploy to lure the Justice Riders (Currently Jerry, Jacob, and (at least seemingly) Jen) for unknown reasons, but in comes a whole army of Zetacons (lead by Jiraiya) and ZAIA’s massive army of ZAIAcon soldiers (with Vontelli), Jiraiya and Jen strangely leave the scene as Jessica challenges Jerry to an Illegal Motorcycle Race to either join Jerry’s Alliance and save Sarah’s Comatose sister, or ban him from seeing her under a consequence of assasination): The episode starts with Bikerboss/Ivan down at the floor when Flare and breeze head butted him to the ground. There’s a trail of light lipstick and other makeup beyond his head. However his lipstick seems to have organically grown back. After Flare and Breeze are at Jerry and Sarah’s Place for a pancake breakfast. They have a bit of a conversation;

Flare: So, do you know anything about where Kasumi is?

Sarah: Unfortunately not. No traces of her in any section of Neptune’s Sky City, and we can’t go to MorningTown with enough help to get information on her. Like it’s as good as off limits to the majority of us. Even Jen wouldn’t be caught dead trying to find our Secretary friend without being executed as a Traitor.

Breeze: True, even Martin would probably get his sorry behind into a whipping position if he tried to get his little baby off of the hands of the Zett. *twitches*

Jerry: Are you all right?

Breeze: Yeah…. I’m doing fine. I’m just *twitches* going through a *twitches*

Sarah: Oh no, Purple lines, is this the doing of the Zett?

The door knocks, and in comes Foxman and Bikerboss. They request “Let’s get the “The Fraud” and “The Traitor” so we can talk to them man to man!” Flare tries to use his “Kung Fu moves” via crazy kicks and attempts to emulate punch attacks from fighting games and martial arts movies to fight them. Nothing works and is shoved as Sarah tries to protect her sister from the two strangers in Biker Gang attire. Susan is kidnapped by the two Bikers but not before a vision of Jiraiya, Jennai, and two mysterious others from an extended vision of the Zett Four Dark Kings formation Episode 16. Sarah tries to fend off the two Bikers and yells “I've had just enough of you two little twerps, get your hands off my Sister!” All of a sudden, she seems to be attacking Breeze instead of Bikerboss. Then Bikerboss is the one with the bruises, yet Flare shouts “What the hell are you doing to my partner?!” Sarah is fending back “Nothing, She was I was hitting Bikerboss as he’s the one who took my sister”. Then strangely enough, a video taken from Jerry’s Phone Camera shows otherwise. Even then, Flare Breaks the phone in half revenging “This is for your brother breaking my phone. Carl Joyce comes to Jerry and Sarah’s Place panicking “Oh dear, a whole set of these newly revived Humajins are getting destroyed by the ZAIA Elite again.” A video from the crazy actions happening at Little Asia shows Humajin Manslaughter being attacked by Humans under ZAIA’s Control with Impunity. Jerry determines “I need to help them! They’re people too! I’ll meet up with Jen and Jacob and stop Vontelli and his goon squad”. Then comes in a familiar looking beauty inside a familiar looking sports car. Jessica goes up to NewBuild’s Location and challenges Jerry; “I’m so done with these games with you and the Zett, I will not entertain you, nor your sorry set of flunkies nine meters away with the Sword of Damocles…” Jerry insists to Jessica “Do you not understand anything going on?! Vontelli is a twisted man, The Zett are just as nasty, and you have your guns aimed at me?” Jessica threatens “Oh my poor little boo boo, you must be quite the stubborn one. So if you don’t want any guns aimed at you, Listen to me!” Jessica then points her Newly Rebuilt GunBlayzer at Jerry’s forehead and Jerry nervously responds “You listen to me, we have three factions at war amongst each other and I’m the one that gets the nightmare for causing it all?” Jessica provides one last request before the kill, “How about a motorcycle race with as many illegal traps and cop wars as possible? If you win, I’ll join these so-called “Justice Riders”, but if I win, do not bother seeing me again, I will assassinate you if that scenario comes down.” Jessica transforms and becomes Kamen Rider SpeeQueen. Jerry does the same with Kamen Rider Genesis. Genesis calls forth “LightningHop Cycle, Beam from the Heavens!” Then the character theme for Genesis (Kid CEO Fighter) plays. Right as the Rider Machine arrives, SpeeQueen kicks Genesis as he tries to get on his Rider Machine. SpeeQueen races off to the location of Vontelli. With his motorcycle stolen, his Girlfriend; Sarah, offers to take her motorcycle to make it to the highway race with SpeeQueen. Genesis accepts. The first part occurs at the Pre-Highway Stage. This point includes a “Burger Barn”, a “TurboBuilder” gas station, and a small suburban complex neighboring it. SpeeQueen and LightningHop Cycle are at a decent lead with them already at the stretch to the highway with relative ease. However, Genesis doesn’t exactly have the same luxury. He’s in for of One, a train like machine resembling Bucket O’Bolts, from Power Rangers Zeo in his train form. Jerry thinks “Oh dear, I’m as good as Machine Chow if this keeps happening. Sarah did indeed say that if ya wanna make it in this world, you’ve gotta take Life speeding at the rate of 500 Miles an Hour in Highway Traffic after the average 9-5 Job every Weekday!” Genesis takes Sarah’s Motorcycle faster than before with speeds unsafe for the vehicle. He then jumps the Machine onto the highway through the Highway Bridge Wall. Jessica is already ⅖ of the race and Jerry is only at a quarter in. SpeeQueen taunts “Oh yeah Mr. Maxwell? I can take dangerous speeds and maneuvers too, see ya at rush hour! I’m sure I'll have a devilishly good time too!” Back at Little Asia, Jiraiya comes down with and a horde of Test Type Zetacons. Vontelli slowly walks into him on the other side “Well, Well, Well, seems like we’ve got a problem here, a Zettlord and his robotic Putty Patrol. Ah well, this game is gonna be played, and rather nastily too”. Vontelli turns into Dio Mille and likewise, Bite, Chowden, and horde of ZAIA Elite Soldiers (including many High School Aged Students amongst various Adult, Army level mercenaries) turn into ZAIAcons. Jiraiya turns into Kamen Rider Shinobi. Jiraiya coldly denounces ZAIA “Alright Test Types, deliver some Corpses to this little, ego driven asshats of an inferior species” To the C Plot, Flare and Breeze enter the gates of MorningTown to find Kasumi and Susan before getting caught. Breeze sees a weird being resembling Kasumi go through the gate without opening it. Flare annoyedly ponders “How can we do that, I’m confused?” Breeze frustratedly alerts “Easy, are you Kitty Pryde?” Flare shames “No…” Breeze concludes “Then we can’t! Don’t bother climbing up the wall, unless your ground type and just so happen to be Spider-Man, then don’t bother. There’s a curved wall that contains 1,000 Gigavolts of Electricity that will end you in no time!” In the meantime, an explosion delivered by a mysterious Rider-Like Being with a voice filter masking a rather familiar voice “I know I shouldn’t trust you here, but I want my sister saved. Just don’t do anything stupid!” The Rider detransforms in a silhouette as she walks away. The two go through the entrance and into the Hades Dark Fortress. Once a decent way into the fortress, A shadowy being who entered early in the scene says “So, Look what the Cat Dragged in! I’m sure Plato would be proud! My name is Shimachu, the Deadly Kiss! Come to my parts, and you die!!” Flare begs “We’re here for Kasumi and Susan, don’t hurt us. Please?!” Meanwhile back at the A plot, Genesis and SpeeQueen are on the highway at the ¼ mark and the ½ mark respectively, now Jerry is trying to outrun police, with Jessica driving on top of cars at the hot spot of Rush Hour.” As Jerry gets desperate, he transforms into Genesis MetalX to gain a better Position. Now the police helicopter is on the scene. Back at the B Plot, after Test Type Zetacons and Loads of ZAIA Elite Footsoldiers fight each other as heavy as they get. Kamen Rider Shinobi and Dio Mille duke it out with a decent sword fight close to the source material, it’s a battle of endurance and power ups acquired by both sides. Dio Mille warns Shonobi “I am the Dio Detronizzato and my throne is gonna be mine again once you see how much it stings to be a Gajigan amongst real men!!” Shinobi asks Dio Mille “Efinisci gli uomini, Dio Wannabe!” (Subtitled “Define men, You God Wamnabe!). Dio Mille Finishes off Shinobi and even insults him, “You claim to be the Child of a god, but there’s only one God, he doesn’t like you! See you in hell!” Jiraiya is eventually stopped from execution by Dio Mille as Jen and Jacob stop him. Jacob Remarks, “I’m a Thai Jungle Killer and I’m gonna deliver some Kunai up your ass, little Crowned Idiot!” Jen even follows up with “This is for Jiraiya! Time for some Italian Food, and you're the Prey!” The two go for their own Kamen Rider Forms (DeceptHunt StrikeShot ShoX and SteelJet Fiend-X) the two do their best to end Vontelli, but Vontelli and his defenses are too strong. The static body of Vontelli gets Jen to short circuit and detransform. Compounded with the endless tobacco usage at “Casual Time” at the Poachers Gang’s Hideout when Jacob was in Thailand (Seen via a Flashback), Jacob is also weakened. However the return to the C Plot, Flare and Breeze are captured and imprisoned by the Zett as Breeze with her Poisonous circuits are forced by Bikerboss “Look kid, we need to find Jen and Jiraiya for our revival of Plato for our grand Ritual! In return, I’ll cure the disease killing you and free Kasumi and Susan. Failure at this task will lead to instakill from Plato, Kapeesh?” Breeze reluctantly nods her head as a piece of black, symbiotic slime is attached to Breeze’s Leather Jacket. The A plot reaches a climax when Genesis and SpeeQueen are neck and neck with each other as Jerry is almost killed as his bike overheats and explodes. At the finish line, Jessica slides her car and uses her Rider Goggle to find Genesis. She saw Jerry hurt and his mask cracked exposing one of his eyes. SpeeQueen saw the horror as Jerry was Barely Conscious. Jessica sobs “Vontelli, Zett, I can’t forgive you set of Bastards! Jerry is at the brink of death… He could have died! I hate you! I’m. Iiii……. I’m now…. I’m nowwwwww….. A JUSTICE RIDER!!!!” Jerry requests “Let's fight Vontelli and settle that final score!” As SpeeQueen goes into KillerBee mode and Jerry goes in with his mask still cracked. The three plots come together as Dio Mille is creaming DeceptHunt and SteelJet as Flare, Breeze, Kasumi, and Susan enter the scene. Breeze’s symbiotic slime goes to Jen. Jen detransforms as the Symbiotic Being attaches to him and he orders Jiraiya to return to the Hades Dark Fortress and Vontelli isn’t quite done yet, and the three justice Riders go against Vontelli and Finish him off when MetalX, StrikeShot ShoX, and KillerBee deliver a Triple Rider Kick towards Vontelli called “Z-Tech Supreme Final” (calling out “Metal, Energy, Justice!” With no text). Vontelli detransforms and angrily warms the three Justice Riders “If I can't kill you, Plato Will!” The three detransform and with a bullet from her gun, Sarah fires “Addio falso dio! Nessun mio amico fa parte di ZAIA Elite!” (Subtitled as “Goodbye false god! No friend of mine is part of ZAIA Elite!”)Vontelli captured both the Bullet and the chucked gun aimed at him “Ha! Stupid Clown! Try better than that to kill me!” Jessica kicks Vontelli into Water “Nice knowing ya! See ya when ya burn in Hell!”. Jerry asks Jacob, Jessica, and Sarah “Wanna play some rugby ball toss?” The main part of the episode ends with the four playing with their rugby ball, and after the credits Jen, Jiraiya, Foxden (Rechristened as Buzz), and Bikerboss (Rechristened as Rayne). After spending two in-show minutes destroying windows and various other property, Shimachu brings in a stolen, formatted Z-Tech card on the center of the circle of the group. She tells the four “The sooner Plato is released, the sooner a world of chaos and true robots are the world”. They spend time chanting for the rest of the scene as a weakening Breeze thinks out loud “I've got a bad feeling about this”. As slightly opaque flashbacks of the major hit to Bikerboss/Ivan/Rayne, the time Jean Gabriel Westland shapeshifted, and when ZAIA Took over HIDEN.


	4. Arc 4: Resurrection Z Arc:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saga has entered a mighty climax, The Four Dark Kings of the Zett have formed, hell has frozen over. Fatalities are heading towards an all time high, and Villains have turned into heroes with Heroes becoming villains at the same time! The true man behind the curtains has been revealed. With Plato Awakened and ready for “The Hades Sabbath” The civilians have been so unaware that the white of Christmas is more important as fates are set to be decided! Jerry Maxwell is the only man who can rewrite destiny, or forge Plato’s own entirely!

###  Resurrection Z Arc:

Episode 22: Resurrection Z I: Episode of Z: (The Four Dark Kings are Reunited. The Cold, Sadistic Mistress Shimachu awakens Plato into a new form; A Living Symbiotic Rider Unit. Its Host of Choice becomes “The Traitor” Jen. Soon after, the Zettlord Quartet is born via the access of Kamen Rider Plato, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider Hyaken, and newcomer Kamen Rider LunarEye): (Opening Narration: The name is Maxwell; Jerry Maxwell. I’m the 18 year old Former Kid CEO of Hiden Intelligence. It’s been over a year (approximately 16 months…. I think) since my uncle got shot and killed with the murderer yet to be caught or even revealed. Since then, I’ve been through rigorous trials to battle against the Cyber Religion Zett Cult. Even after that final stage show with me as Hidenman, I still feel a sense of passionate rage to defeat the evils of the world with the help of me, Carl Joyce, Jean Gabriel Westland, Kasumi, and the many other friends I’ve gained on my side, even my beautiful girlfriend; Sarah Armstrong. I’ve saw some of my company’s creations go rogue and from Jupiter’s Creek University to Little Asia, I will stop at nothing to deliver my goal to end this war on robots and stop those ZAIA Elite bastards who took over my company I inherited in the wake of my uncle’s murder and destroy the Dethroned God himself; Martin Vontelli Jr.”) Towards the end of the opening narration, the clipshow ends with the ongoing events of Jerry having a pancake breakfast with Sarah (while he’s still talking). Sarah stops the talk with “Yeah? How ‘bout you finish your pancakes I made for us and stop this blabber?” After a point where the breakfast was finished and the two decided to go back to Little Asia. They hear somewhat of a comforting sound, the Song “Video Killed The Radio Star”. Sarah and Jerry walk around the shopping district of Little Asia with Carl Joyce watching over Susan as something starts happening, she’s getting out of her coma. She turns her head in shock “Oh no!” Then a vision appears of Sarah and Susan (out of her comatose state), then as they prepare to hug Sarah exclaims in joy “Susan!” Susan runs towards her Sister “Sarah!” As they hug, the two explode and out of the vision, Sarah screams. Jerry attempts to calm down Sarah “Are you Okay?” Sarah reassures Jerry “I’m fine, just was upset that it costs 5 freaking quarters to play This “Power Rangers” VR game when I can only get 20 minutes of play along with being unlikely to get some decent quarters to do a full run with my Jerry-poo.” Carl Joyce whispers “Something’s not right about Sarah. This is the fourth time she acted abnormally today, and I’ve been with her all day” Jerry Chuckles and continues to walk around Little Asia “That’s just Sarah being Sarah. She’s like that all the time”. Then the song changes to “Dare to be Stupid” by Weird Al Yankovic which fades down in volume with a suspicious camera change to the Video Vulture. The Bartender from a few episodes back hides in a “secret stash” of Liquors. He begins a talk with a young man in a silhouette:

“Bartender”: “I found those Hiden little pests”

“Shadowed Man”: “Brilliant now, it’s time to unveil my major Trump card.”

“Bartender”: “You mean the Bioborgs? You can’t be serious. You know as well as I do that they aren’t even finished, sending those five abominations are just business suicide!”

“Shadowed Man”: “Nope, something even more devilish. He goes by one number… 1784.”

“Bartender”: “You mean Jen? How did you even get your hands back on him?!”

“Shadowed Man”: “Let’s just say Plato has his ways.”

“Bartender”: “Brilliant, now let’s send in our little chess pieces out for the true power of Z-Tech. Welcome to the next level, boy.”

The unnamed Bartender Swallows a spider, drinks blood red whiskey and then at the opening of the closet the bartender is in, the spider rushes towards the location of the Four Dark Kings. As the spider homes onto the “Hades Dark Fortress”. The camera goes into a first person perspective and eventually merges with the living symbiotic liquid. The liquid begins to take on a more humanoid form and rises “I’m reborn! Fear the wrath of Plato! My four children, Jiraiya, Jennai, Buzzard, Raynefall, thank you, now we have a new world ready to feel our wrath!” Jiraiya insists to his god “Let me be your first host.” Plato counters with “I must choose you, and the raw power you created amongst Neptune’s Sky City is no mistake, I shall have you be my host” Clusters of Metal come around Plato as he enters into a rider belt and attaches to Jiraiya. Jiraiya screams in joyous pain “Yes! Yes! I am now a Kamen Rider, I am Kamen Rider Plato!” He then walks ominously through the hallways and catacombs of what once was MorningTown, Jen says “Oh dear, he’s gonna kill us all if he’s not too careful” Buzz and Rayne warn Jen “NO! Leave him alone!! He’s way to powerful for your own good, and he’s part of us!!” Jen says “No part of me wants anything to do with you!” He then transforms into SteelJet Fiend-X with him tailing Plato. In front of Plato is Kamen Rider SpeeQueen KillerBee. They fire their guns at both sides of him and are stopped by Platos force field summoning. They detransform with Jessica Brown stating “And I thought Dio Mille was powerful.” Flare then rushes to Tao Feng Xiang’s restaurant to warn Jerry “Breeze is badly poisoned and in the hospital. Save my partner, I think Bikerboss is at Poseidon Lake. You’ve gotta do something, get your smoked up friend into the scene! Go into Genesis mode or something!!” Jerry Vows “I have to do something about this travesty, but I still got some beef with Vontelli to deal with as well.” Then goes on to request Carl “Joyce, please watch over the Armstrong sisters for me okay?” Carl nods and Jerry attempts to turn into Kamen Rider Genesis, but in the middle of the transformation, Kasumi reappears “I don’t think so!” Jerry awkwardly snaps “Oh, didn’t expect you back, how ‘bout that game of Sega Rally we promised?” Kasumi doubts Jerry “Dude, what the hell? You’re the president of a tech giant, I can’t let you go that unattended.” Jerry ignores the warming and tries to transform again. He goes into Kamen Rider Genesis MetalX. With him asking his circle “Carl, Kasumi, Sarah, Susan, take care of each other, okay?” Out of seemingly nowhere, Kamen Rider DeceptHunt Strike ShoX enters the scene. They decide to team up and just as they attempt to head towards the Hades Dark Fortress, Sarah yells “Not to fast, little yuppies” the two riders are stopped by Sarah Nagging “I need to come with too!” DeceptHunt shouts “Easy, lady. Jerry and I are gonna go into more heavy matters and I can’t let you get hurt.” Kasumi tells DeceptHunt “Oh Yeah? Who’s to say she isn’t a Kamen Rider.” Jerry plays dumb “Yeahhhh…. I kinda would say who’s to to say she is, but she kinda is. Let’s go kick some Ass!” The camera zooms into Kasumi Eyes and transitions to Sarah, Genesis and DeceptHunt at Poseidon Lake. Sarah tells the two Justice Riders “Look, I was reverse engineering one of those ZAIADrivers used in Vontelli’s Corporate Wargame, took a Neo Z-Tech Card, and adding in a Wrist piece so it can work properly. Watch!” In comes the activation of Star Pegasus. She scans it towards the wrist brave part then holds her Card across her eyes while saying “Kamen Rider” then puts the Star Pegasus Neo Z-Tech Card into the belt section downwards diagonally and turns her other arm diagonally straight and upwards. Then turns into Kamen Rider Miraiden (original American Rider with the jingle in the Japanese Version “A Rider Kick 71 Years Beyond the Speed of a Horse’s Wings” (in English of course)). A Pegasus comes in from the sky and Sarah backflips to gain the energy taking the form of a Pegasus turning herself into a feminine figured version of Zero-One/Genesis’ body, 2 Wings on her back, and a head akin to “Showa” Amazon’s Head with a teal and black color scheme complete with accents of yellow stripes. The three riders decide to go after. The rider trio go and fight against the Zett Four Dark Kings and Plato. The three enter the “Hades Dark Fortress” in different directions. All of them encounter a different enemy. Miraiden fights Kamen Rider Hyaken with Buzz opening “I see you left your sister in the hands of a set of imbeciles who can’t even defend themselves. Let’s see how your horsey ass compares to my reborn rider powers!” Then transforms afterwards. DeceptHunt Strike ShoX fights Rayne as he narrates “Welcome back buddy, you’re going to hell you son of a bitch!” DeceptHunt taunts “Oh yeah? Try me, Bikerboss!” Rayne follows up with “Go away, You sicken me! Meet my newly constructed Kamen Rider form” Rayne turns into Kamen Rider LunarEye “Now the darkness of night is truly here, I AM LUNAREYE!!” DeceptHunt goes towards LunarEye “I had enough of you, Ghoul! Let’s take things MAN TO MAN!!” As Strike ShoX charges towards LunarEye, LunarEye strikes back with his claws “Nice try, but even not having those Cigarette days can’t help you anymore.” With swift slashing deflecting every last shot DeceptHunt is firing. Even the trademark finisher; Chimera Stampede Burst, was deflected by LunarEye. Then in fear, DeceptHunt tries to rush to Jerry’s Location to help out and Evade LunarEye. As Hyaken is occupied with the many attacks of Miraiden, all the moves are reading Miraiden to Hyaken faster than before. LunarEye joins in after changing directions to Miraiden. Depleting in, shown in the power of the Ultraman Color Meter-style “Chameleon Eyes”, Miraiden goes into her last resort, her finisher known as the Stardust Endgame (with the Japanese version having “Stardust Endgame” written in cursive English). The attack begins with the announcement “Shine Hard like the Wind”, followed by a force field is activated and anyone trapped inside the force field (good or evil) to get attacked by illusions of Miraiden sending each target a rider kick for each with the announcement of the successful attack “Shine Hard in the Heavens!” (Accompanied by the cursive English logo being displayed in the Japanese version). The two Zettlords get bodied, yet Sarah starts panting untransformed. Exhausted, Sarah goes for Jessica and equally exhausted, Jessica requests “Can you send me for some Sushi?” Sarah calls Carl Joyce to take her and Jessica to a Sushi Bar in Little Asia. DeceptHunt rushes towards Jen where Genieis starts a fight with him. Jen monologues “Welcome to the ultimate endgame with the true god of our worlds, ME!! I’m now one with Plato!!” Going as Jen is still in his “civilian” Form, The two riders straight to doing a joint Rider Kick, ultimately leading to Jen turning into Kamen Rider Plato, and Plato blocking the attack. Both Genesis and DeceptHunt are forced to untransform and blasted off of Plato. They’re almost sent to their death after falling from a great height. With the episode ending with Jean Gabriel Westland having a Japanese Crepe as he intentionally rudely slaps Kasumi (landing on Susan with a short (yet more vague than before) vision of the creation of Kasumi and what appears to be a Japanese man recreating with a figure resembling Jiraiya from many years ago). Sarah thinks “Oh no, not again!!” With 2 post card memory shots. One of Jerry and Jacob falling to their doom, and another of Sarah in fear while the car goes to Little Asia.

Episode 23: Resurrection Z II: Deadly Unalliance: (Kamen Rider Plato has already struck down DeceptHunt and SpeeQueen with relative ease, now under Zett again, the alliance with Jerry and Jen has been destroyed. Meanwhile, even Vontelli is in danger, thanks to one of his own being a double agent, and another of his men being a pure traitor. Jerry is forced into a reluctant alliance with Vontelli, but as Plato gets stronger and takes a new host in Jiraiya, the two riders fight under a “the enemy of my enemy is my friend” alliance. Unfortunately, what they don’t know can and will harm them): At the start of the episode, a more fleshed out version of Jean Gabriel Westland is seen where a still blurred vision of 2 figures resembling young versions of Kasumi and Jiraiya are arguing over an unnamed Game Console to play “Cyberpod V4”.

Kasumi: “He’s hogging the Game, Daddy, make it stop!”

Jiraiya: “Get your own Cyberpod, naughty little brat!”

Kasumi: “I hate you! I can’t get mine, it costs more than I can possibly afford!”

Jiraiya: “Work Harder at your chores and daily school crap, ??? (Name obscured)”

*Japanese Man*: “I had enough of this, I’m turning this vehicle around. Handle these stupid quarrels elsewhere.”

The car went out of control and luckily made it to safe ground, but the two children were killed (with the death left offscreen). The man mourns the death of his two kids, but went to Sparkster Island to learn and do robotics, he requests to see his children again, although they made a set of two super advanced Humajin like beings who end up one being a rowdy ninja that enjoyed destroying everyone and everything. The other was a super powered lab assistant that believed in peace. However, the island lab was destroyed with the image getting blurrier as details remain to be discovered. At the lab fire, the vision stops, to a fear Sarah was about to happen. Her sister, Susan was opening her eyes a bit wider, Sarah yelled in fear “Oh My God!” Then the same vision of Sarah and Susan running to hug only to explode is seen again. Jessica taps Sarah’s shoulder “What’s going on?” Sarah panics “Once Susan wakes up out of her coma, not only does she lose her V-Esper powers, if we become in contact, we both get destroyed.” Then at the Japanese Treat Shop, Sarah and her team saw the circuitry of Kasumi on her head, and aimed a Gun at Jean Gabriel Westland. He goes to strike a fencing sword at Susan only to see Sarah’s Gun aimed at him. Sarah aimed her weapon “Listen, don’t you dare lay your hands on Suzi! I will kill you if you do!” Carl Joyce decides to join the fight with a headbut. Jean remained unamused as he morphs into Editor Juno of “Mutant Weekly” (a popular magazine in “Neptune’s Sky City” focused on finding real life Cyborgs, Aliens, and other oddities). She rolls up an issue of the magazine and unsurprisingly, Carl Joyce loses. Juno then turns into World Prestiged German Cuisine Chef; Fritz Dredlok. Sending in a German Turkey smoke bomb towards the area. Another vision of Sarah sees another horror on the day Jerry’s Uncle got murdered (blurrier than ever). Thomas Maxwell got injured by a stunt that seemed to injure him badly. Jean Gabriel Westland was alleged to be at a fancy European Brunch with some of the best in “ZAIA Enterprise” and “Hiden Intelligence” even scarier than before, there was a man who murdered Uncle Maxwell with virtually no context and was ousted as soon as it could be revealed farther. After a cough, Sarah raged out “Damn that Thomas! Where could he be, and what connections does he have with Westland!?” Back at the fall where Jerry and Jacob almost lost their lives. Dio Mille came back to the scene to carry Jerry back to safety. He announced “If he wants to die, give me a fair chance to have one last round of it before I execute him”. Jacob on the other hand was saved by a unity with Kasumi and Jiraiya. Jacob wheezes out “Damn, any fight of mine could be my last. I won’t die until Plato is destroyed for good.” He then reminisces (via a flashback) about his final day as a poacher Where on one of their smoke breaks at a RBYPG. He gets hired by A.I.M.S. to take his marksman skills to the next level. He then is seen doing target practice, stealth techniques, Grenade sessions, and hacking lessons. He tells Jerry “The Fight is far from over, Plato has an upper hand, but the Zett Cult and their Four Dark Kings won’t see the day I die, can we promise.” Barely conscious Jerry makes a pinky promise to Jacob. A few days later, Jerry and Sarah are watching an episode of Beetleborgs as they have some Good Italian Ice. Then the power goes off leaving an extremely smudged letter from an unknown individual requesting Jerry to break up with Sarah as his true heart is with the woman who’s been mailing letters that claims to know of Sarah’s ulterior motives. Sarah goes on her motorcycle as Jerry tries twice to transform into Genesis. Both attempts failed, and even a call for the LightningHop Cycle ended up in vain. He then is offered a ride in Jessica’s Car to the location that the “monstrous woman” is. Jessica offers “that little son of a bitch is gonna enjoy a good ass kicking, hop in my car.” At a small creek, Vontelli offers one last chance “Look, if you want your little candy shop of a Company to survive, you’ve better have the willpower to face the “Dio Detronizzato” face to face. Like you’d be able to face me alone and untransformed, let alone as a Kamen Rider. Jerry angrily screams, “Welcome to Die, you Bastard! I’m so gonna have every last bit of energy to handle you and The Zett!” Sarah restrained by Bite and Chowden cries “Watch that mouth, both of you! You need to drop it or Plato is gonna win!” The two enter a physical fistfight when Jerry rips his shirt and Vontelli does the same. As Jessica appears to the horror of her two partners fighting, Jessica transforms into Kamen Rider SpeeQueen. She then pulls a scope module out and detects something strange. Jerry in fear insists “Jessie no!! That’s my sweetheart!!” Jessica counters Jerry “Then your sweetheart is not even a true person”, upon the realization, Martin Vontelli Jr. knocks Jerry silly. Then the first of the five Bioborgs is revealed (once the fake Sarah transforms into it), a repurposed version of Gryllus Worm known as “Kaze”. Bite and Chowden are killed (off screen; only to the tune of bug noises, explosions, slashing, and explosions), upon the out of control monster strikes. As Vontelli gets ready to lay his foot on top of Jerry, he then sees a dangerous realization. “Is that one of those junker types?” He ponders. Jerry as he’s heavily panting warns Vontelli “Plato is more of a concern than our petty rivalry. After all, we must realize that the enemy of our enemy is our friend, right?” Vontelli feels a tear in his eye, and slams to the ground “Damn that Plato! We need to get after those stupid Zett asses before they can do any more harm.” The two transform into their rider forms with Genesis MetalX and Dio Mille. The two head towards Jiraiya’s location and he’s not alone, he has Buzz and Rayne by his side. The three children of Plato transform (with Jiraiya taking the mantle of Plato this time). The 2 on 3 fight goes on for the last moments of the episode as Jerry feels unreal amounts of pain and reports to Kasumi “Why am I suffering this badly, I know Plato is strong, but why this strong?” Kasumi doesn’t respond strangely, though Sarah does chime in. Her analysis tells “Jerry, you're overheating, it’ll destroy you faster than Plato will!” Vontelli encourages Jerry “Ya know, your anger powers you up, and if you do it too much, you’ll turn yourself into burnt toast faster than Texas! We just have to get Plato out of the way before that happens. Let’s do a cross slash. After the agreement, the two go as high as their energy will get them, and join their slashing finishers to form the “Ikari Mountain’s Bomber” and once done, the announcement “Peak Level Finish!” After the slash, Plato may be off of Jiraiya, but the episode ends with LunarEye’s “Black Moon Death” where he spins and slashes his target with the claws. The episode ends with a smirk from Jen (Now the next host of Plato) and announcing “Forgetting someone?” He summons a bunch of dark spores from the ground and uses Plato’s finisher “Underworld’s Key” (with the announcement upon use “The 12 Constellations of the Zodiac determined your fate”). Even Buzz takes off the Genesis Driver coldly ending the episode “Pathetic to overheat like that Mister CEO Boy”. The episode ends as The Four Dark Kings of the Zett walk off and it looks as Vontelli and Maxwell on the ground.

Episode 24: Resurrection Z III: Z2: Justice Slain: (Plato has gone from bad to worse. After going through fights with DeceptHunt, SteelJet, SpeeQueen, and the duo of Genesis and Dio Mille, his next target is Jerry Himself Mono y Mono. However the next fight is incredibly one sided. As the cybergod stole abilities from his prey with abilities including StrikeShot ShoX Energy Beast Summoning, KillerBee’s Flight and increased Speed, Fiend-X’s Fire Manipulation, and Dio Mille’s enhanced static body along with the destruction and theft of Jerry’s Genesis powers (namely MetalX’s Enhanced Strength and Defense). The new Host is Buzz. Jerry goes through a fight to the death and a civilian squad of Jacob Leo Jones, Jessica Brown, Martin Vontelli Jr., and Sarah Armstrong go into the ZAIA Labyrinth to Find the new battle commander of the ZAIA Elite and as a last resort to fight the almighty Plato for a life risking transformation called Z-Final Genesis, what follows is an ultimate climax with the godly power of Plato and the new Battle Commander of the ZAIA Elite): The episode begins with a slightly extended version of the final moments of the previous episode. With the addition of an aerial assault from Kamen Rider SpeeQueen KillerBee and the unexpected addition of Kamen Rider Miraiden. It’s a super fast rider kick from the sky, yet was canceled out by Plato with just a state and a flash of his “good eye” just as the four crippled riders were to get executed by Hyaken and LunarEye. A mysterious voice tells his four subjects “That’s enough, go back to the Hades Dark Fortress. I’ll execute the bastards my own way!” Immediately the Four Dark Kings of the Zett Cult escape and the Justice Riders; crippled as can be, wake up at a donut shop with Kasumi, Tina, and Carl Joyce. An unnamed donut making Humajin tells the seven in attendance that “No one is safe in these parts, even the ZAIA Elite is stronger than ever.” The seven heroes have their donuts, coffee, and the only one with the will to speak is Sarah. She adds “I was saved by one of the subordinates of the ZAIA Elite. I am Thomas’ Secretary after all.” Carl Joyce Spits his coffee out and talks in utter surprise “Oh Dear, we’ve got a double agent in our hands!” Sarah insists “The ZAIA Elite has a corrupt piece of trash new battle commander, and any attempts to thwart him are gonna be in vain, as the previous Battle Commander is assumed to be dead.” The rest of the heroes (sans Vontelli, who’s getting the attention) stare at the one who was assumed to be killed. Vontelli tells his story;

“ZAIA Enterprise is a powerful company. They offer many tech services around the world. I just so happened to be the owner of the company. ZAIA Midwest is the biggest branch of the heavyweight tech giant, let alone in America. There’s 23 offices around the world including; but not limited to, Arizona, Canada, Japan, Russia, the United Arab Emirates, Hong Kong, Germany, England, Italy, and of course; the head honchos of the corporation, Illinois. Every single one of them double as Weapon Dealers and Illegal Army Organizations. I was set to be the Big CEO and Battle Commander after the destruction of MorningTown. All I have to the ugly rise to the evil conglomerate is a present I got after I saw my everyone I cared about get killed. Let me introduce you to the little present I got that I will forever weaponize in the battle against Plato and the titled satellite that was to bring happiness, peace, and hope to the world after the destruction. This is “Cubby Bear”, a small honey bear robot I got from my alcoholic mother to have another friend in the unlikely situation that if I were to rise to the presidency of the ZAIA Corporate Empire. I watched Chicago Cubs Games with Cubby Bear, got movie tickets via his support, and even developed my Dio Mille powers from him. For the one who caused the destruction, it was a man alleged to have used an RPG Rocket Launcher to erase the nasty evils of the Hiden and ZAIA alliance. The man has yet to be caught, but seems to be a ZAIA Elite Fighter that was a subject of Thomas Maxwell’s dirty trick of “Switching Time”. The individual who got framed, “Theordore Gilligan” was eventually executed. Unfortunately, the individual caught with the Video Vulture that was later converted into Cubby Bear has the truth”.

A hologram was revealed from Cubby Bear showing the Bartender from Episode 19; Isamu Barnaby. The ones in the coffee shop were all in shock. That is except for a brown coated man who’s gathering information to weaponize the ZAIA Elite and resembled the Killer of Jerry’s Uncle creating the fight to begin with. As the man was holding Susan hostage, Sarah sees a heavily blurred vision of the last Hidenman Stage show where Thomas faked an injury so he could legally run away with a “Time Switch” with him and another suit actor named Andre. In the same vision, it shows the similar looking man putting Susan in hostage, killing Leo Maxwell. This eventually ends with Susan opening her eyes wider than before and not even a punch from Sarah was able to let the killer stop the kidnapping. Sarah organizes a plan “Vontelli, Jessica, meet me up with Jacob so we can raid the ZAIA Elite in a few hours! Jerry, Carl, keep Kasumi and Tina safe!” The two parties split up as Jen meets up with Jerry, “Ya know Jelly Man, when “The Hades Sabbath” starts, you’ll have nothing nor no one to blame but yourself as you were gullible to become Kamen Rider Genesis as Jean Gabriel Westland trapped you in a bind that only you could have stopped. The nightmare will begin if you haven’t cut your losses and let Thomas become Hiden Intelligence’s President.” Jen then transforms to SteelJet Fiend-X and flies off. He then runs back to NewBuild and in the middle, he finds a paranoia vision of Thomas Maxwell. Thomas taunts Jerry “Well, Well, Well. If it isn’t baby bro Jelly. It’s time to face you for the final time”. Thomas then becomes Kamen Rider Genesis and Jerry ends up in surprise and runs off. When he almost gets killed from Genesis. Jerry is back to reality scared that he was gonna die. Jerry trips “Oh, that was just an illusion”. Meanwhile a terrorist bombing is reported on the TV Shop in the news. It shows the bombing in the apartment complex containing Jerry and Sarah’s home. Trying to dash to his apartment, he’s into another vision with DeceptHunt StrikeShot ShoX & SpeeQueen KillerBee ready to fire, SteelJet Fiend-X & Dio Mille charging with their Swords, and Miraiden topping the quintuple attack with a rider kick. All aimed at Jerry in his civilian form. Jerry screams and neils down “Nooooooo….. oh, another Paranoia Illusion”. He then finally gets to the apartment complex to see everything is gone from his building. A chunk of his home was destroyed, and NewBuild was completely gone too. Jerry thinks out loud “Shoot, I’m worried sick for Carl, Kasumi, and Tina”. Upon the realization, a car Carl was driving, Carl ordered Jerry “Kid, get into the damn car! We need to get to safety.” Then incomes Buzz. He declares to Jerry “Genesis, take my hand. If you ever want to live to see “The Hades Sabbath” meet me at the destruction site of Hiden Tower. Buzz grapples Jerry and steals Cubby Bear, but Kasumi hits Buzz and successfully saves Cubby Bear. Buzz on the floor “Damn You! We’ll see who will win when I get to see Jerry as a corpse.” Under a veil of dark mist, Buzz walks off. Meanwhile the four set to raid the ZAIA Building. Upon the Company’s Chairman’s Room. The battle commander reveals himself to the four Justice Riders. It indeed is Thomas Maxwell. Jacob sees his former Vice President leader “Dude, What the Hell?! What do you want off of Jerry?!” Thomas Maxwell coldly explains “One Word… Revenge…” Upon the surprise of Sarah’s Team, Thomas explains his desires;

“Jerry has been a pain in the ass since he was an infant. After he got the love after coming home from the hospital, I locked myself in my room and didn’t feel happy with his family giving him their love instead of mine. I then spent year upon year where Jerry wanted to play Street Fighter constantly. I believed that no good doer was a pest when he was eating chips and playing those gun games. I was a sophisticated individual who wanted to be the perfect one as I spent time at the most prestigious schools, and the anger reached its first apex when we were playing Project Justice on the Dreamcast. He’d always whine that I took his favorite, Tiffany and tried to weaponize his behaviors with a heavy handed slap across him. I always sensed he didn’t give a crap when he was an action fueled boy and I never got our mother’s love when she died when I was 8, even when I started studying harder and into more complex fields. I chose to become a test subject prior to the MorningTown destruction so I could show off my superiority to that punk. I lost my human side to use every bit of my power to rise up every rank I could by obtaining a key component I want to obtain... Superiority! Now Miss Armstrong, I’ve got a couple gifts I’d like to show you! Come in Tochi and Raiden!”

Out from the ceiling comes repurposed versions of Arch Orphnoch (Raiden), and Joker Undead (Tochi), everyone was in shock when the two beasts arrived. Meanwhile, Jerry was set to battle Buzz to the death. Buzz slowly walks onto the battlefield and the scene cuts away to Carl Joyce’s house and Breeze returns. She wakes up and mumbles “B…. B……. Bikerboss?” Carl warns Breeze “Easy Breeze, he’s not here.” As the coming showdown with Jerry and Buzz approaches, Kasumi and Tina reveal the new Genesis Driver, Genesis Driver vZ and the most powerful Z-Tech Card Yet; Perfect Hopper ZX. Upon the creation of the gift. Flare takes the device and arsenal and arrives to Jerry as fast as possible. Within the coming moments of the coming climax, Buzz transforms into Plato, Jerry is being hit with flames resembling beasts damaging him, and punches damaging Jerry with hard as steel armor that also has static on his hand. Flare throws the Genesis Driver vZ and the Perfect Hopper ZX Z-Tech Card. Flare warns Jerry “Be careful kid! I can’t stay for much longer, Cross Your Fingers!” Jerry responds to Flare “Cross the World’s Fingers” He transforms and Two grasshoppers turn into pieces of his suit and one grasshopper forms the pieces, and the other grasshopper turns into energy colorizing the suit. With the duel ready to go, the fight goes more or less the same as the source material only powered by music and sound effects. The twist comes in when The two get ready to fire their finishers and ends the episode with the frame after very moments after the announcements of Underworld’s Key (“Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Welcome to Hell!”) and Superman Electron (“The One who wins has been decided!”).

Episode 25: Resurrection Z IV: The Last Temptation of Thomas Maxwell: (With The Zett Cult out of Power and betraying their goal, Thomas Maxwell pulls his ultimate Trump Card; Z-Perfect Plato. Just because the world was done with Plato doesn’t mean Plato is done with the World. Even the shocking truth of Kasumi could end Jerry Maxwell in Tears. That’s not the final piece to Thomas’ twisted plans. He still has his ever so powerful (yet prematurely sent) Bioborgs to mess with the heroes and a (at least seemingly) reformed Jiraiya, Jen, Rayne, and Buzz. The final battle has begun): The Episode where the big climactic battle left off (with quick chunks of it preceding). As the final rider kick (ending with a freeze frame and the phrase “The Ones who fight for Love and Justice live to see the end!”) for Plato was proven to be seemingly fatal towards both Plato and even Buzz, Buzz was unconscious and was sent back to Carl Joyce’s house to rest and recover. An unfortunate surprise comes up as he rides on his LightningHop Cycle. It was a massive illusion of Thomas Maxwell declaring War to the entire city of Neptune’s Sky.

“I’ve been using this whole Corporate Wargame to Destroy Hiden and my piece of crap Jelly Boy brother Jerry Maxwell! Jerry chose to go on with it and had he not accepted the mission to be a company president AND a Kamen Rider, he might’ve seen his world crumble to chunks of rock and lava while I played the game of puppetry. Former ZAIA President Martin Vontelli Jr. was a pawn of mine from start to finish. I was recruited to join the ZAIA Elite after I saw the blood feud with Leo Maxwell’s failure to run a company and preceding Hiden President’s; George Maxwell, Death due to a faulty satellite. Only thing, the Bastard who actually Destroyed the satellite has yet to be caught. My aggravation as a newfound ability to use a trick called switching time caused me to switch time to create a frenzy. The man who got framed for destroying the Plato Satellite; Theodore Gilligan, was the victim of switching time and I currently have the true terrorist in the act. Only thing is, his identity is known, yet unknown. I was a byproduct of Rising to Usurper power and that was thanks to a Japanese man I worked with back when ZAIA was just a front for a weapons dealer business and it was masked as a multibillion dollar company made to expand to any and every business it can legally get into. Vontelli wasn’t happy that the quote on quote future we Jerry was set to build revolves around Humajins. He believed it as a waste of Power to take away productivity from our work force and destroy the lives of our children as they passed the torch from their parents. Jerry Jordan Maxwell, come to the ZAIA Building for a true brotherly man to man talk!”

Under a feeling of spite Jerry is rather upset with the sudden realization that his brother planned all of this and was to head to the ZAIA Building for one final battle. SteelJet Fiend-X saw his spiteful approach to his own flesh and blood and tried to chase him to give him a reality check and save him. Meanwhile; a battleground at the ZAIA Building was set as the returning Kaze and his partner Tochi trapped Sarah within their arm blades. Even Raiden is set to fight the remaining three Justice Riders as a ploy for Thomas’ nasty plans. In a burst, Dio Mille, DeceptHunt StrikeShot ShoX, and SpeeQueen KillerBee transform and fight the monster in a three on one fight. Thomas coldly looks the fight as he drinks some fine Brandy (just like Vontelli likes to do throughout the series to the point where he requests “Pour me some Fine Brandy.” constantly) Dio Mille decides to go for his finisher (Thousand Gigavolt) after a bit and Thomas Maxwell goes “Time Switch”. Dio Mille hit Sarah on the head (where Raiden was intended to be hit), and Thomas Maxwell finishes the action with “Switch Time”. Raiden has a heavy wound on his head, yet Sarah gets angry at Vontelli for hitting her on the head (even if it never happened and was only visible through the window of time it supposedly happened). Angry at Vontelli, former friends Jacob and Jessica, Sarah plays by her own rules and goes towards her captured sister (getting out of her vegetative state). At the chamber containing Susan, there comes a new duo of Bioborgs. This time, it’s a repurposed version of Alligator Imagin (known as Hyoga) and Bat Fangire (Known as Kasai). With a mission to save her sister, Sarah has to go through two super powered monsters sending Ice Breath and Fire Breath as Jerry gets closer and closer to the ZAIA Building. A mission reaching its next apex as Kasumi comes in much more emotionless and scared than before. She forces the LightningHop Cycle to stop. Kasumi tells Jerry “I need to talk to you” Jerry confusingly asks “Why?” Jerry is getting his hand held into a mysterious warehouse and On the floor, Buzz is now Conscious again, now noticing that the bike Jerry was taking him on is about to explode, he evaded the destruction, but notices that He’s in the middle of nowhere. He yells “Jerry!” As if things couldn’t get worse for the Justice Riders, Sarah was able to use her gymnastic, rugby running, and parkour skills to save Susan, but leaves to set a 10 minute time limit to destroy the ZAIA Building. In order to escape Susan, Sarah, Dio Mille, DeceptHunt, and SpeeQueen would not only have to escape through the mighty labyrinth used to confuse intruders of the ZAIA Building, but the Five Bioborgs set to kill the heroes. Thomas Maxwell declares “Can’t chit chat at this point, seems like the building is gonna explode in just 10 minutes, good luck escaping. As for me, I’ll be anywhere else”. He then vanishes and the escape intercut from both sides and within the mad dash. Kasumi doesn’t say a word as Jerry thinks “Oh dear, this isn’t getting good.” Kasumi lays Jerry to sit, but as Jerry’s fears are more and more assured, Jerry thinks “You’re not Kasumi! You’re not Kasumi!” Then to stare at Kasumi in the face “Oh dear, Those are Kasumi’s Eyes!” Kasumi much more demonically plots “Are you naive enough to think that you could summon Exodia on the First hand? Well fact check!” She finger beams on the wall Shimachu. And forms a K with the two molten Hs, and Uses the molten rest of the molten letters to form Kasumi as the C is used to put her fingers into it and releases a thing of red energy out of it and creates another Rider Belt called “Death Belt Type-pG”. At the last two moments of the ZAIA Building’s self-destruct countdown. The Justice Riders are sent to raid the evil corporation and Susan meets the final trial. The Five Bioborgs Reunited. Sarah puts Susan down to deal with the all new threat of five organic cyborgs and Thomas Maxwell’s Right Hand Man, Yuusuke Waruo. He appears amongst the exit; “I’m glad of you five, entering forbidden Territory without getting harmed in the slightest, impressive guys. This little circus is getting old, and I hate long goodbyes, so let’s see how you handle the squad of toys Thomas and I sent ya. Just come back if you survive another 1.5 minutes.” He walks off the building through the exit, but now has the entrance locked. Sarah with no choice but to transform into Miraiden goes with her three fellow justice riders to battle the Five Bioborgs. Within the fight, their suits end up with massive damage with some of them having cracked helmets. Time is running out, but Jerry saves the five, and destroys the door before anything worse can happen. Unfortunately anything worse does happen. Jerry says in a much more devilish and robotic voice “There can only be one. Hades Sabbath, December 25th. My mission is as good as done by then”. Then he transforms into Z-Perfect Plato, with tons of the symbiotic liquid forming Plato and in comes a three way attack with The Thousand Gigavolt, Chimera Stampede Burst, and a much energized version of SpeeQueen KillerBee’s Charge QB Sting called the “Kamikaze Energy Sting” (Announced as “Extra Plasmatic Boost). All three are automatically deflected, then untransformed. As Miraiden reaches the end of her transformed time, she tries to use a reluctant “Stardust Endgame”. Before any rash maneuvers could be done by the Hybrid of Jerry and Plato along with Sarah. Jen yells “Stop Hurting yourselves!” Transforms into SteelJet Fiend-X and a combination of The complete finisher of “Hades Sabbath Birth” onto Fiend-X (announced as “Cybergods always reign!”), and a bunch of haywire Z-Tech Transmissions cause Miraiden to Prematurely untransform. Jen is killed in action. His last words to his friends go “You need to kill Jerry, he lost his humanity for the love of his best friend, Kasumi.” Sarah sobs “No! He’s my sweetheart! I’d like to kill Thomas before Jerry destroys any humanity he has left!” Z-Perfect Plato, Sarah, Vontelli, Jessica, and Jacob look to the sky to see an illusion of Thomas from the sky. Ordering the newly revealed god level Thomas, Thomas orders “Kill these two siblings, you’re the pure Chess army and I’m the player, so end these two siblings misery!” The two siblings are Jiraiya and Kasumi. Jacob with an increasingly weakening body screams “Bastard! I won’t forgive what you did to Jerry! I’ll swear kill you with every gut I have left in my body!” Thomas counters “My hands are clean, Jerry was just gullible to trust his reactions over the ones he actually cares about.” Vontelli announces to his former Employee “This is for my company! You, Waruo, and anyone else on the ZAIA Elite better pray to you and the ground you stand on that you’ll be in pieces before you hurt Jerry any farther!” Sarah continues with “Yes, I’m glad I’m a traitor and not your secretary nor your slave!” Thomas ends the conversation with “Gotta go, it’s only 2 days to Christmas and the Hades Sabbath that only Jerry really created!” As another attempt to transform starts from Vontelli, and Jacob, their Dio Mille Belt and StrikeShot ShoX Z-Tech Card are destroyed as well. Neither know why, but Jessica Assumes “It has to be from Thomas, Waruo, or even Jerry himself, he’s now one with Plato inside of him.” Buzz and Rayne join the squadron. Buzz reassures the Justice Riders “I know he still has humanity in him, I’m a lost prince of the Zett from this point on. Jerry still has love in his heart, I swear!” Not too long after Rayne joins the alliance “If Thomas destroys one of us, he won’t live to see Christmas! I’m also gonna unestablish my Dark King Status, I'm now a lost Prince from this point on as well!” As the six join in with a scarily recovering Susan. They find a rusty Volkswagen Bus to head towards Jerry, save him, and defeat Thomas Maxwell. The episode ends with an opaque screen of a digital clock to the “Hades Sabbath” on the Ninth Second of the Ninth Minute of Ninth Hour on Christmas Day, as Jerry runs in his civilian form to his major Climactic Fight with Jiraiya and Kasumi, followed by the Bus traveling to Neptune’s Sky City, and the final words uttered in the episode being from Jiraiya, “Perfect, Jerry was a true fool. I’ll be sure to make a god vs god battle set to reset everything in Plato’s True Vision”.

Episode 26: Resurrection Z V: The Justice Riders Final Day: (This is it! All the chess pieces are set, Thomas Maxwell turned an Corporate Endgame to a Corporate Death Game. After being brainwashed with “Death Belt Type-pG”, Jerry Maxwell (at least seemingly) is back to normal, but this brotherly gift isn’t so pleasant as a true nightmare is about to begin with a Self Destruct at the ZAIA building leaving the “Dio Detronizzato” to truly be the “Dethroned God”. Thomas Maxwell has the final temptation declared (complete with one last showdown with Jerry and Jiraiya, and The Five Bioborgs on a berserk rampage) and Corporate Doomsday is as good as imminent): The Episode begins with a recap of the events leading up to this episode including Jerry’s brainwashing from Plato, the death of Jen, and the revelation of Thomas Maxwell being the true main villain of the series. The episode proper begins with the rusty Volkswagen Bus being spray painted with the hashtag #SaveJerrysHumanity (along with a recoloring of the vehicle to a standard Orange and White to a black and green (with stripes of Blue, Orange, Red, Gold, and Teal in a straight, diagonal shaped rainbow pattern)). Jerry is running exceptionally fast in his civilian form and as Susan continues to wake up from her vegetative state (only this time, it’s getting closer than ever to 100% recovery). Sarah sees the very same vision she saw when her sister gives her a hug only to explode. At a point where they reach a rest stop, Sarah leaves the car with her Alliance (Named the Hiden Alliance) and tells her passengers “Alright everyone, I need to take a pee break before we can move any further. If anyone wants a snack, soda, or to go to the bathroom, speak now, or you’re screwed.” Five minutes later, we see a shot of Jacob sleeping on the job, only to realize Sarah hasn’t come back from her bathroom break. Buzz goes in with Vontelli to search for Sarah only to find out she rather rudely left on the mission. Vontelli screams to the top of his lungs “Sarah!!” Buzz advises Vontelli that “Sarah is on her own. She has her sister on a clock of when Susan wakes up, if the two are close enough with distance, they explode. Susan was never an Esper, she was chipped on the back of her skull to a point where it creates a database of a certain person if she gets touched by them through their past and Sarah was also chipped as well to be Susan’s eyes and see the visions of these people. Those two chips double as explosive material. Once the two chips reach a certain point, and both chips are close enough. They activate, and blow to smithereens.” Vontelli, shocked at the realization, begins speechless as he thinks to himself “Is this my fault?!” Rayne then warns Vontelli “Our alliance leader is off on her own. In the time you were reading classic Beetleborgs comics, Sarah cut her long hair, got herself her own blood, put it on her face, and put on Jacob’s old cowboy hat to gain a new persona; Cowgirl Jamie. She also called in her AI Motorcycle; Blitz, to go on a life or death mission to save her sweetheart’s Humanity!” Jessica tells the Hiden Alliance “I’ll go be the new leader, Jerry is a great young man. If he hurts one of us, he hurts all of us!” Meanwhile in Neptune’s Sky City. The people of the world are oblivious to the upcoming Hades Sabbath as a Christmas Parade is being thrown across Hollywood Street. There’s floats like Ryu from Street Fighter and Megaman X in fighting poses stylized in a battle like scenario with the armor of Arthur (Of Ghouls and Ghosts fame) in a pile of broken Pieces), Chun-Li from Street Fighter, and Morrigan from DarkStalkers throwing Roll (in her Megaman Legends form) up and down. Classic Sonic, NiGHTS, Ristar, Amigo of “Samba de Amigo”, and Billy Hatcher, all in a flying pose, The original Megazord, the original PreCure Duo on top of the Megazords Shoulders, and Even Kamen Rider Ichigo and The Original Ultraman shaking hands. Christmas Eve is approaching with a 24 hour Time limit until the Hades Sabbath. Meanwhile, Jiraiya uses a grand stare at the disgrace of Humanity the Humajins have created “Look at the future Jelly Mouse is creating, do you dare even bother with a set of racist morons to even forge the future Vontelli created?” Bite and Chowden appear once more as a snap of the fingers turn them Kasai and Hyoga as their Bioborg forms. The town begins into a panic as Crocodile and Bat Bite sound effects are heard off screen. Even Conan Wolf makes a comeback as his true form; Kaze. Another Bioborg appears in the form of Tochi from an unnamed elderly woman. Even the leader of the Bioborg Faction, Raiden appears (with no on screen human host (if at all)). They go on a berserk rampage. Massacring many upon many civilians off screen with Screams, yells for help, explosions, gruesome eating, and bites and chewing in the fashion of Bat, Beetle, Grasshopper, and Alligator Sounds. Thomas appears with Waruo as they watch from the rooftops “I enjoy a good fireworks show, Do you, VP?”. As Susan finally is able to speak, see, think, and even move properly, the alliance arrives at Neptune’s Sky as Jiraiya orders the Humajins to do an all out attack with the humans. Jerry has been in Neptune’s Sky for quite a while with him eating some good glazed donuts. The Baker Humajin alerts Jerry “It’s getting rather close to the Hades Sabbath, I believe you’re the only one who can stop it.” Tearing up, Jerry has realized that Thomas, Jiraiya, Kasumi, and their forces have lost control of their power. He begins to run, and his first obstacle is at a park scene. Jerry pulls out the “Death Belt Type-pG” and almost transforms, yet the Bakery Humajin warns Jerry, “Don’t use that! If you do, you’ll neve become human again, Jerry Maxwell will be a dark monster under the service of Plato!” Jerry reluctantly agrees and at the big point of the battle, and chooses the “Genesis Driver vZ” instead of the Death Belt, then goes after Jiraiya. Unfortunately, this is also the point where Jacob is back as a Roadblock. Susan meanwhile sees her sister and gets scared. Sarah cries at her sister. “No! You need to stay out of this!” Sarah’s former Boss; Martin Vontelli Jr., decides to team up one last time and declares “This is my destruction of these freaks, I hate these illegal bastards, Thomas is gonna pay for sending these stupid pests in front of my eyes”. He chooses to take the powers of SteelJet Fiend-X. Incompatible with the powers, Vontelli feels painful burns through the fight. Upon the grand fight, Sarah turns into Miraiden “These ugly freaks will never win, if they do, time for them to take us with them. Kamen Rider!!” with a timer listed as 16 hours until the Hades Sabbath. Jerry’s encounters Jacob with an epic stare with Jacob declaring “You’ve done it, Jelly Kid! You will die, and Die Badly!” Rayne appears and and sends his Wolf Z-Tech Card “Save his humanity before he goes rogue!” Back to the fight, teaming up with Buzz, Jessica provides a shield towards the extra powerful Bioborgs and seeing how badly they’re getting badly they’re beating up the two justice riders in the fight. Fire Breathing from Kasai, freezing powers from Hyoga, fast tornado throwing from Kaze, and rock shards summoned by Tochi. Back to the fight with Jerry and Jacob, Jacob puts LunarEye’s Wolf Z-Tech Card into his GunBlayzer. With heavy energy he can’t handle, Jacob goes through his final fight with his powers of DeceptHunt Lunar (armor coming piece by piece on his body). Jerry Turns himself into Perfect Hopper ZX. The fight goes similar to the source material, but now contains original footage of the five Bioborgs (with an addition of Raiden powering up his four Comrades with his tentacles and even attacking with said tentacles strikes at the Two Riders). Intercut is Buzz offering his Z-Tech Card to Jessica. Jessica inserts the Card into her own GunBlazer and inserts a Scope Module called the “Queen’s Scope (Normal Name)/Valkyrie Scope (Japanese Version)” (plus the addition of “Scope Locked In” in the Japanese Version). She transforms into a red and orange version of her SpeeQueen Crimson Aerial Scope-X (Pronounced Sco-pics)/Valkyrie Scope Eye (announces as “The Long Range to Mars Flashes with One Shot” in the Japanese Version). Her transformation starts with her Normal SpeeQueen turns entirely from White and Orange to Red and Black and more Bird like features added on as armor. Upon many strikes of Fiend-X’s Fire Sword and Thomas Maxwell’s “Time Switching” Ability, falsely attacking Miraiden and reversing it so she wasn’t really attacked. Miraiden’s Chameleon Eyes start flashing leading into her last resort; the Stardust Endgame. The Five Bioborgs and Fiend-X (II)/Vontelli. Vontelli rises with a cracked Fiend-X mask. Now beaten and battered, Sarah detransforms from her Miraiden Form. Now, it’s a fight with 2 bird based warriors and a civilian formed Sarah. Getting constantly bruised, Sarah runs off to Jerry’s location, but the fight is coming to an end with the timer at a 12 hour time limit as a full Moon makes DeceptHunt Lunar change from his regular gray form to a completely blue form with gold accents. Night has approached and being solar powered, SpeeQueen’s Crimson Aerial Scope-X is failing. She takes in one more shot and aims it at Sarah. Unbenounced to Jessica (using her most powerful form’s finisher, Golden Bullet Bang (with the Japanese version having the name with a lens flare effect with the Katakana, and the Announcement for the attack in all regions “Scope Lock On!”)) Accidentally hitting Vontelli. The ending announcement is “Ultra Range Kill!”. Vontelli falls down, coughs out a bit of blood, and dies. His last words are “There’s not much you can do about me nor Jacob, or even Jen. Just help Jerry. He’s proven himself as a CEO and a Kamen Rider. I wish I could rebuild The Hiden Building, now, it’s your game now,” Jessica shouts “Dammit! I can’t believe I hurt you as badly as I did!” Then she goes on to break her GunBlayzer, and Z-Tech Cards manually. Midnight approaches with a Nine Hour time limit shown on the timer. Genesis Perfect Hopper ZX goes to the brink of death as the unable to Speak DeceptHunt keeps clawing him. Jerry thinks, “I’m sorry Jacob, but there’s no way a human like me can realistically live in a world with this monster in a world of men.” Delivering a rider kick, the DeceptHunt Powers are destroyed. Even Jacob provides his last words, “Thank you, my mission on this planet is complete. There’s one true monster left to defeat. Thomas Percivial Maxwell. The Hades Sabbath hits this morning, get some rest, you’ll need it. My Tobacco Product Days have led up to this, now stop the final boss.” As his final words are said. He gives the thumbs up, and dies in Jerry’s arms. Jerry lets out a big “No!” Sarah offers some food so the final battle approaches in 8 hours displayed on the Timer. With just an hour left, the two lovers end the episode coldly walking as the rendition of “God Bless America” from the Kamen Rider Kabuto Movie plays. The entire scene is displayed as snow falls, no words are said, and multiple views from everywhere are seen including off of building walls, Carl Joyce, Joyce’s Mother, Tina, Flare, and Breeze at a little house, Jiraiya on the site of the fight, Thomas Maxwell, Kasumi, and even Yuusuke Waruo among many other locations (even Jessica as she gets ready to board a plane to England). Itt all concludes at the site of the final battle with Jerry and Jiraiya at a shot with the style of a Postcard Memories shot.

Episode 27: Resurrection Z VI: Future RePerfect: (This is it! Jerry meets up for a brotherly final fight, it’s Jerry vs. ….. Jiraiya?! Jerry has to accept his wrong doings while fighting as Kamen Rider Z-Perfect Plato and Jiraiya becomes Z-God Shinobi. As if that wasn’t enough, the one with “A Rider Kick 71 Years Beyond the Speed of a Horse’s Wings” Herself; Sarah Armstrong, has to join in the battle between two god tier rider like beings after a dirty fight with Thomas Maxwell’s Formidable Bioborgs. The final truth will end in a heartbreak as a two on two with the Rider Couple; Jerry and Sarah, and the Usurper God Men; Jiraiya and Thomas, ensues. Dio Mille Dethroned (with Vontelli getting shot down by mistake from the orders of the ZAIA Elite and a brutal fight with the squad of Bioborgs), the DeceptHunt dying after a heavy handed battle with Z-Final Genesis (and the tobacco using past of his days at RBYPG), and Jessica Brown moving to England so she can live life happily again after the ongoing nightmare known as “The Hades Sabbath” (With her GunBlayzer willfully destroyed as a symbol of denouncement against ZAIA)): The Episode begins with the same ending scene that the last episode ended with (Jerry heading towards Jiraiya while Sarah acts as his assistant), only this time, clips from the show are put in place for every other reaction (namely The Hidenman Stage Show that started all the events of the show and Jerry becoming Genesis for the first time, the tag team battle with Genesis and DeceptHunt battling Shinobi and SteelJet, The Corporate Wargame Announcement, Jerry Gaining Control of the MetalX powers that were making him go berserk, Vontelli’s destruction of the Hiden Tower, Bikerboss/Rayne getting hit by Flare and Breeze, SpeeQueen Saved Jerry after almost dying from overheating the motorcycle he was using in their illegal highway race, The Triple Rider Kick onto Dio Mille, and Jerry Defeating a possessed Buzz/Adrian in the Plato suit. After making it to the battlegrounds Jiraiya was ready to set up. Jerry declares “Well, I’m gonna make sure you go to hell you son of a bitch!” Jiraiya counters with “Oh yeah, here’s my sister you’re gonna have to fight before you turn me into bug goo.” In comes Kasumi showing her true colors. She coldly announces “There can only be one, as my Brother has trained for such a grand moment to end it all!” Jerry questions “Brother? Sister?” An illusion of Thomas Maxwell appears “Have you not realized Kasumi wasn’t the kind secretary you treated her as and in response acted as? To tell you the truth is Yuusuke Waruo!” Waruo appears upon the scene with his tragic story.

“It was just another ride to Grandpa’s house on a rainy Sunday, I saw my son Jiraiya play “Cyberpod V4”, my daughter Kasumi was trying to get her hands on the game, yet they both started fighting and I had to make it stop. I was only one man, and couldn’t help two young mouths with one old body. I lost control of the wheel and almost totaled my car. While I made it out relatively safe, my two children died. I spent the next many years grieving over my loss. I didn’t even want to birth a new one because I loved my two so much. I donated the two corpses to science, then I came across a man who went by the name Thomas Maxwell who in of himself spent his allowance and funds to be the smartest one in the family. Jerry Maxwell was the rowdy, fun loving brat who’s sugar high personality was unfit for tasks the advanced intellect Thomas wanted to be. So he sacrificed every last bit of his organic body and tied it in robot parts so he could be the best of his world. We did a science experiment years after my children’s deaths and adopted it in a new form so I could see my children again. They were so advanced they became able to age like real humans, act like real humans, and think like real humans. Unfortunately, coding errors ended up all over the place. Making Jiraiya an insane killer and unable to be controlled. Kasumi on the other hand, was able to be tamed, but before I could do the same for Jiraiya, Sparkster Island was destroyed badly. Jiraiya, Kasumi, Thomas, and I were the four sole survivors of the incident and while Jiraiya went to parts unknown for many years, Kasumi was obedient to levitate to human society. That’s when a former partner of Hiden Intelligence known as ZAIA Enterprise entered the scene, Martin Vontelli Jr. was interested in helping the both of us to use their grand intellect to power his army known as the ZAIA Elite for his grand doing. He called himself the Dio Detronizzato because he was on the verge of going under and wanting to use his funds to get any companies he could for the sake of turning lemons into lemonade. He had a crazy plan when buying stock for the video game company Sega which didn’t help in the long run, and went for buying up the entirety of a military organization known as A.I.M.S. Such a heavy headed move indeed, but he was on the search for what was called Plato, the exact Plato that destroyed MorningTown and on my account. Only thing is, I didn’t mention the incident on my application and became rose to power over many upon many years to become technical advisor and Senior Managing Director of ZAIA Enterprise with my strong ambitions and plans to defeat Hiden for all the damages created from Leonardo Maxwell and his insane plans to create warfare using one of my own creations and telling the lies about Plato.”

Surprised at the truth, Jerry rages, “You played us? We were pawns all along thanks to the quote on quote stealing of your baby, my secretary?” Waruo challenges Jerry “Wrong, I’m not the ring leader. Thomas was the true filthy puppetmaster of the whole plan. You were just his set of pieces. I even used the scientific division of ZAIA Illinois for the grander benefit of my plans, so I made an android made to sneak into the Labs of Hiden known as Adrian to steal any and every plan you could have at the company. He was later renamed Foxman then finally Buzz to take every last piece of data from the technical parts of Hiden. Jennai was another creation of mine to balance the scales of the insane fool known as Jiraiya. He was successfully captured upon Jennai’s first death. The second birth of Jennai was an attempt to gain your trust so I can counter every and any plan I could get from you, yet were a stubborn little assmuncher to regain his trust after the death of Adrian. Now, Plato has awakened. It’s time to Henshin, you pack of Fools!” Jerry puts on the all powerful Death Belt Type-pG to turn into Z-Perfect Shinobi. Likewise, Jiraiya filled a final Gambit with his special belt reverse engineered Genesis Driver, called the “Kami Shinobi Belt Type-Pn” Jerry transforms into the insane Kamen Rider Z-Perfect Plato, but upon use of the “Kami Shinobi Belt Type-Pn” turns into Z-God Plato. Upon a pool of symbiotic Liquids created by Plato as it wraps around Jiraiya and becomes the suit. Upon the transformation of the two Plato riders, Sarah checks her time and it reaches 9:09:09 AM. Jiraiya sends in the darkness “My poor little Boo Boo! You little arrogant action figure cannot win against a cyber God like me! He separated his weapon into two rose the two swords into the sky and stock footage of a blue sky turning dark and full of lightning following afterwards. Willingly to transform into Miraiden, Sarah attempts to blitz at the set of two God Tier riders to help her girlfriend. Unfortunately, she gets blown back. Now Susan runs to her sister, Sarah and her current location. Miraiden denounces Thomas “Hey Tommy Cat, it’s time for you to fight your own battles like a man!” Kasumi reveals her true form, a transforming Spider-based Zetacon known as the Bloody Widow Zetacon. Miraiden screams “So, another Flunky I see, time to die and back to the Jurassic period with the rest of your kind!” During the attempt to attack, Sarah gets trapped within a spider string and eventually a spider web. Bloody Widow Zetacon eventually transforms into a giant beast mode known as Tarantula mode. The monster grows eight eggs for her babies. Meanwhile, Z-God Shinobi is beating Jerry Silly more or less like the source material. An attempt at a rider kick was stopped after Jerry sees the one he killed known as Jacob Jones getting killed by Kamen Rider Genesis Perfect Hopper ZX, With an added part of Jacob giving Jerry his Super Z-Tech Card (used to activate Wolf BlaX). Jerry gets increasingly scared, and Z-God Shinobi uses his trademark finisher; Hades Sabbath Rise (the announcement being “Light, World, Plants, Space, Animals, Men, End!”) Once the finisher is done for, Jerry loses the Z-Perfect Plato Powers (with the finisher announcement being “Hell’s gates have been opened”). At the airport Jessica is using to go to England. Flare and Breeze try to stop her from going in any way possible (ranging from insistence, worshiping, showing the “good times” (presented via the phone), and downright begging). As the Hades Sabbath is going on, every screen (TVs, video games, phones, computers, building signs, even titantrons at wrestling matches, and screens in movie theaters, among many other places possible)) is filled with the fight with Jiraiya against Jerry and Kasumi against Sarah. Thomas narrates “Once Jerry’s done, I’ll have bones to pick with all of you little fuddy duddies.” Carl Joyce offers a Christmas pancake breakfast to his friends and family lucky enough to live in his place. Carl realizing that Flare and breeze are missing, he yells “Where are those fools Flare and Breeze?!” Rayne/Bikerboss tells Carl “Easy bud, they’re not here.” Tina adds “They’re trying to get Jessica Brown out of Going to England.” Once the five minute time of Miraiden is ticking to the last single minute, Miraiden fires a head beam towards Blood Spider Zetacon. She proceeds to the Stardust Endgame. It successfully destroys her. With a dark consequence. She now has to stay in her rider form until Thomas Maxwell is successfully destroyed. She runs to Jerry’s Area and finds that Z-Perfect Plato was set to be destroyed. Jerry takes a last resort with his Perfect Hopper ZX form. More of Plato’s symbiotic gooo enters Z-God Shinobi making him more Powerful. He uses his Double Super Megarise with the added energy of the Perfect Hopper ZX. He delivers the XYZ Perfect End (announced as “Zero EX Flash”) Z-God Shinobi taints “Puny waste of space Jerry, you don’t even know what you’re up to!” Genesis Perfect Hopper ZX destroys Jiraya with his final Slash of “This is for Jen, Jacob, Vontelli and Kasumi. Welcome to Hell you monstrous freak!” The Slash sent is announced as “Mission Complete!” (Even with the Super Megarise starting to melt). Even more Unfortunately, A rider resembling Genesis in his standard form sends a pseudo Rider Kick, and surprises the two active Justice Riders. Genesis yells “Who the hell are you!?” Organically, The pseudo rider transforms into Thomas Maxwell. Thomas declares “There’s still one more obstacle left, Me!!”. Under Shock, Jerry can’t even say a word. .Thomas warns Jerry “It’s time for one last battle; Brother to Brother! Die!!” He eventually turns into his true form, a repurposed version of “Another Zero-One” from “Kamen Rider - Reiwa The First Generation” he pulls his fingernails as a projectile against Genesis, and Thomas Maxwell (now known as simply “Bioborg”), tries to end with “Ha, you got hit with my poisonous nails. There’s no way to win, but death! Kill me and you destroy the entire world!” Kasumi acts in very strong shock “Oh Dear…” Bioborg hovers and bites on Genesis’ Shoulder. In tears, Jerry thinks “I hate you, now you left me with no choice, you’ve done it all by yourself!” He asks Miraiden “Shall we turn this freak into the slab he belongs to?” Miraiden accepts Genesis “Let’s Shall!” Powering to their heaviest potential, the two sweetheart riders use Plato as the little organism he is to redirect the power contained within as Susan reaches ever closer to heavy destruction with Bioborg sending one last time switch with Plato and Susan. The two do their rider kick with their standard announcements and a joint finisher is born creating the announcement of “Stardust Lovers Big Bang” as Bioborg aims for Susan and once the switch time trick is done, Bioborg is swallowed into a portal with an attempt to trap Miraiden with a rope from the palm and Jerry pulls his Girlfriend out of the clutches. Now, The tugging match fades to black as a funeral is held three days after the finish. The person in the wake remains unknown (even with a “Our Father” Prayer still continuing into the next scene). In the next month, Jerry runs to the church and grabs a list gold ring stacked with a red gem. Sarah, now with a back to normal Susan thinks “C’mon, hurry up.” Back to Jerry’s story, he has the ring, but leaves a flower on the gravestone of an unknown individual. Sarah gets the Pizza from the rebuilt Pizza Delivery Humajin from Episode 2. He pants “Sorry I was late Sarah, I was just in the heat of Chicago level traffic, and I needed to fill up on gas plus getting a candy bar afterwards. Jerry sees a vision of a rebuilt Hiden Tower, with his run to his apartment he shares with Sarah and Susan. No pizza was left, but a rainbow paletted flower bunch comes in with Susan next to a rainbow colored tree humming “Long, Long Ago, 20th Century” (ending theme of Kamen Rider Black). Once Jerry bumps into Sarah, He thinks out loud “I wonder how Tommy Cat is doing inside that pocket dimension Plato has him in?” Sarah Jokes “Beats me, he’ll be there for a long time.” Jerry delivers a final line with, “Sarah, will you marry me?” As the shot zooms out of Jerry and Jessica hugging and kissing, the series ends with movie-like end credits and turning more and more like a “postcard memories” shot.

After the credits, Flare and Breeze look at the newly engaged couple as Flare jealously slumps “You never Hugged me like that.” Breeze slaps Flare angrily “Of course not, we aren’t engaged nor married!” We move to England with Jessica putting away her Z-Tech card along with other memorabilia including a green flash drive, gold coins, a toy car, a video game cartridge of Sonic the Hedgehog, her favorite soda as a young girl; X Citrus, and a sword. Back to America we see a double gravestone with Martin Vontelli Jr. (listed with an unknown date of 1997-December 24, 2035) and Jacob Jones (with an Unknown date on 2009-December 24, 2035)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Coming Soon!!


End file.
